


Castiel's Secret

by NarcissisticPrince



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nephilim, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Top Dean, Top Derek, Young Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticPrince/pseuds/NarcissisticPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been keeping a secret from Dean for a really long time, and Sam is the only one who knows about it. He had planned never to tell Dean about it, but their sudden job in Beacon Hills might just force him to tell him his secret. How will Dean take it? More importantly how will their son take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! RATED M just to be safe.

It had been 17 years since Castiel and Dean had lost the bond they had shared, but even so Cas never disappeared from Dean’s side, no matter how many times Dean told him they didn’t need him.

The apocalypse had been over and done with, and Lucifer had been once more, locked up in his cage in the darkest pits of hell. Although, even with Lucifer gone, a lot of his demons and followers remained on earth. They had been causing trouble in every little corner on earth, and it was their job to take them down.

It was there fault after all that they had even stepped foot back on earth.

At the moment, they had just come back from a job in Oklahoma. The demon there had been their biggest job since Lucifer, and both Dean and Sam were hurt badly. Castiel had healed them the moment the demon had been sent back to hell, but Dean had put up a fight.

Castiel was sitting on the couch, pondering about their next job. Bobby had called Dean yesterday while they were still on the road, just hours from Bobby’s house. It wasn’t the job that bothered him, he was more than happy to help, but the location was just a place he never thought he’d ever have the chance to go back too.

Beacon Hills, California.

He frowned to himself as he looked aimlessly at the farthest wall. He wasn’t really listening to the details Bobby was sharing with the Winchesters. All he was getting was, Lucifer had brought back another psychopath during his world domination scheme.

Bobby looked over to the small living room as he picked up his beer. “What’s wrong with angel cakes?” He asked as he pointed his beer at Castiel before taking a sip from it.

Dean turned around in his seat and looked back at Cas, he was frowning. “Dude’s been moping since you called,” He replied as shrugged his shoulder as he picked up his beer.

Sam looked at his brother, the man had clearly stopped caring for the angel to some degree, but that didn’t change anything. The angel was still like family, heck, he _is_ family. “Here, I’ll take him out and make him feel better,” Sam said as he handed his beer to his brother.

Dean watched his kid brother walk over to Cas. He had more than half expected Cas to decline Sam’s attempt of comfort, but he didn’t. Cas gave Sam a small smile and got up before they disappeared out the front door. He couldn’t help but frown. Sam and Cas have been growing closer over the years.

“If you’re so worried why didn’t you go? Idjit.” Bobby said as he got up and smacked Dean upside the head.

Dean rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. “Why would I care? I’m just concerned about Sammy, He’s been hanging out with Cas a lot lately.”

Bobby went to the fridge and grabbed another beer, “Did you get your ass dumped, princess?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Why does everyone keep saying that? There’s nothing and never was anything, going on between me and Cas! We’re just friends, if we even are that anymore.” His voice died out in the end.

“Well let me think, oh yeah, maybe it’s cause you always get that stupid look on your face every time he’s with Sam.” Bobby said as he popped the bottle cap off with the edge of the counter.

**…………………………………………………….**

Castiel let out a sigh as they walked down the side walk.

“Cas, are you worried about the job? Or the other thing?” Sam asked as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether to speak his mind or not. He had gotten good at lying to the Winchesters, well to Dean at least, ever since their last moments together as what they used to be.

“Cas?” Sam said getting him to focus back on him. He couldn’t help but frown. Cas’s secret hadn’t been something he had carried on his shoulder’s all on his own. He had been there for him every step of the way and protected his secret with everything he had.

“It’s been 17 years, Sam, and we’re going back.” Castiel said as he turned to look at the ridiculously tall man, “I know we must because it is our job, but I had convinced myself that I would never see him again and I just don’t know if I can control the urge to see him.”

“Hey, it must have been faith…” Sam offered as he shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, I think it would be kind of cool to see how the kid turned out.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile, he knew Sam had hoped he would have told Dean about the child or at least decided to keep it. But he knew how Dean and Sam felt about growing up in this hunter business, and Cas wanted more for the child than this life.

Beacon Hills had been the safest place on earth, 17 years ago. The small town had been surrounded by a very special spell that protected its people from harm.

So, finding out this was where the biggest trouble was at the moment, had worried him for the safety of his child. Which was why he was moping, so many thoughts had crossed his mind.

“We cannot expose him,” Castiel said as his features relaxed into a disappointed look. He knew his child had to remain a secret. He was a nephilim, which was not fully accepted by his brothers and sisters. He didn’t wish to stir his son’s normal human life by coming in contact with him, after sacrificing so many years of his life to protect him.

“Cas, it’s been 17 years I want to see the kid. I think I deserve that much, he is my nephew after all.” Sam pleaded as he gave Cas a look that would not take no for an answer.

“I don’t know.” Was all Sam got, well at least it wasn’t a straight up ‘no’. He’ll take it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for hours and Castiel was getting nervous with each passing hour. This mixed feeling of longing and anticipation was something he knew well. It was the same feeling he had, and always felt, towards Dean but this was much stronger.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Castiel asked for the 4th time within the last thirty minutes, as he looked away from the window of his back seat and to the Winchester brothers.   
  
Sam looked back at Cas about to reply when Dean cut him off, "You know what Cas, if you’re so eager to get there why don't you use your angel mojo and zap your ass there?"  
  
Hearing Dean being as mean as ever was something he had gotten used to, but that didn't mean it hurt him any less. Hurt, was something he had learned since the moment he met Dean, but their distance and their lost connection made the feeling intensify.   
  
Sam noticed the hurt in Cas’ eyes and furrowed his brows as be turned back to his brother, "Dean cut him some slack, the dude was just asking a simple question. There’s no need to be such a jerk about it.”

The sound of wings flapping made the two turn around, only to see the angel had disappeared. Both of them knew very well, Cas wouldn’t argue with Dean and would always listen to the brut without question. It just pissed Sam off that this change in his brother was causing the immense change in the angel. His brother was just too stupid and too caught up in his own self loath to notice just who he was hurting.   
  
Dean sighed as he turned his gaze back on the road, Cas didn't have to listen to everything he said.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Castiel did as Dean said and flew to Beacon Hills. He needed to get away from the man he had grown to feel so deeply about. Dean’s words also seemed like permission enough to go see their son.   
  
He had half expected the little town to be in chaos but it wasn't, everything looked peaceful as it had been 17 years ago but he trusted Bobby's word. The man had yet to be wrong about a job and his sources were reliable.   
  
He wondered the streets of the town, it was midday and the streets appeared to be busy. There was a few buildings that he didn't remember being there before. He kept wondering aimlessly for hours as he got a feeling of the town when he noticed two kids, arguing. One was human and the other wasn't human.  
  
Their job was a child?   
  
*~~~~~~~~*

They had just saved and brought Derek back home from Mexico. Although, Derek was much, much, younger than their broody 24-year old Derek they were used too, they were still his pack and they had to find a way to _deal_ with it.

Stiles was really missing the Derek that had at least some trust in him and only growled. ‘Fucking Kate,’ Stiles found himself cursing every now and then. Well, at least now all his curiosity on how a young Derek must have looked like, was gone.

Scott had ordered Stiles to keep Derek over at his house while he went to go talk to Peter about this unfortunate situation. Of course, Derek had protested at first, saying he wanted to go with Scott but Scott told him to stay with Stiles. Even Stiles protested, “Why can’t he go with Lydia? She obviously loves this Derek.” He had said but Scott had glared at him telling him, “Derek almost killed Lydia because she isn’t as _close_ to him as you are.”

What the hell did that mean? Stupid werewolves and their stupid analogies. So what if Derek hadn’t tried to go all terminator on him yet? It didn’t mean he wanted to take him home, at least not this Derek.

"Why do I have to stay with you? Why can't I stay with Scott?" The teenage Derek said as he walked besides Stiles. That brought Stiles back from his thoughts and rolled his eyes at the younger Derek.

"Oh boohoo for you, I wouldn't want you in my house either but guess what neither of us are getting what we want." Stiles said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.   
  
Derek rolled his eyes at him, "I want to talk to Scott."   
  
"Scott's busy so be a good sourwolf and get in the house." Stiles said as he pointed to the house as they turned to it.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you," Derek snarled making Stiles flinch. He smirked at the reaction he got from the human.  
  
"Yeah, right, I'm older then you," Stiles said as his voice cracked a bit, but he would not let this Derek frighten him.   
  
"So? I'm alpha." Derek used as his comeback as he rose a brow at him.   
  
"So? I'm human, not a wolf so you being alpha means nothing to me." Stiles said rolling his eyes as he opened the door and let them both in.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Castiel was very intrigued with the two arguing but when he saw the boys turn to the house, something about it made it seem familiar to him but then again every house in the neighborhood nearly resembled this one. He couldn’t help but feel this excitement wash over him as his eyes returned to the boys retrieving forms.   
  
This child, this human, could it be? No, it couldn’t. As its birth mother he should have been able to feel his grace. A grace, that didn’t exist in either of the boys.

Castiel took in a breath before letting it out slowly. At least now he knew what they were up against, a teenage werewolf. But this one was different from werewolves he had seen before. It was nearly human in features.

His mind couldn’t help but wonder to the human boy, his similarity to the Winchesters was uncanny. He felt this urge to be near the boy, almost like the need he felt to be by Dean but yet different. Everything he felt told him this was his baby. But the lack of his grace was more than enough proof to tell him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

They had long gotten to Beacon Hills and were now settled into their motel room. Dean had gone out to the bar to drown himself in his self-guilt while Sam went to research the town as well as search for his nephew's whereabouts.    
  
"Cas!!" Dean yelled in his drunken state as he stumbled back into his motel room. "Get your feathery ass here now!!" He groaned as he made his way towards the bed.  
  
"Dean?" Cas said as he appeared into the room only to find a very drunk Dean stumbling towards the bed to sit.  "Where's Sam?" Castiel asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"Forget that son of a bitch for one minute!" Dean nearly growled before gritting his teeth "Dammit Cas! Just for one minute forget Sam." He corrected himself.   
  
Castiel frowned at that, Dean had never reverted his anger towards his brother. He didn't understand why he was doing it now, "Dean, you’re drunk and I don’t know what to do."   
  
Dean's vision went in and out of focus as he looked towards Cas. "Just come here,” he ordered and watched Cas start walking without question, towards him. Once Cas was close enough he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
Castiel was shocked to say the least. Out of everything he expected from Dean at the moment, it wasn't a kiss. It was needy, passionate, yet sweet. Cas melted into the kiss as his arms came up to wrap around Deans neck. It wasn't until Dean pulled him down onto the bed that Cas broke the kiss, "Dean stop. You are drunk."   
  
"Would you shut up and let me enjoy this?" Dean groaned as he moved over Cas before pressing a much needier kiss to his lips. "But Dean..." Cas managed to say in between the kiss but never finished. Castiel's eyes widen when he felt just where Dean's hands were. They were on his crotch, undoing the belt and pants while his lips attacked his neck.   
  
"Dean..." Cas moaned as he closed his eyes allowing himself to rejoice in the long forgotten pleasure of Dean's touch. "I know Cas, I love you too." Dean whispered against his neck as his hands pushed his pants down, trying to get them off.    
  
"Hey Dean I think I found someth-...Oh my god!!" Sam ended up yelling when he walked into the room to see a nearly half naked Cas under his brother while Dean's face was buried in Cas' neck and his hands palming at the angel's crotch.  
  
The sound of Sam's voice made the two quickly break away, the sweetness in Dean's gaze gone and back to his cold stare. The effect of the liquor had left him from the shock of being caught. Castiel quickly dressed and moved away from Dean and towards Sam, with a light blush settled on his cheeks. "What did you find?" Cas tried to engage in a more appropriate subject.  
  
"Uh.." Sam began before clearing his throat.  "There have been recent killings and they all seemed to have started four years ago when said animal huntings began which cops believe were tied to the murder of a girl named Laura Hale." Sam said as he showed Cas the old family photo of the girl.  
  
Cas eyes widen when he noticed the boy in the background.  It was the same boy that he had seen a few hours earlier. "This boy, I'm sure I've seen him."    
  
Dean got up and looked at the date from the photo before saying "This is from nine years ago Cas, the kid isn't going to look like this anymore."  "I know what I saw Dean, this child is a werewolf. I saw him earlier with ou-...another child, even the child called him a wolf."   
  
Sam caught Cas' mistake and smiled before saying, "You found him?" Cas looked towards Sam and gave him a small nod. Dean raised a brow in confusion before saying, "then why didn't you kill the werewolf?" Cas turned to dean and frowned, "he's a child dean he seemed harmless."  
  
"Bobby wouldn't send us here for a harmless child, Cas. If he sent us here its because that child isn't as harmless as you think." Dean said before looking at Sam's smile drop.  
  
"Dean, lets investigate before doing anything, like we always do." Sam said before looking at Cas who was glaring at Dean. "Fine," Dean said.   
  
*~~~~~~*   
  
A young Derek slammed Stiles up against the door of his room. "Why the hell does your room smell like me and you?"  
  
"Ugh!... How the hell should I know why you decide to creep through my window at night?" Stiles groaned as his face was pressed further onto the door. "Why would I do that when I don't even like you?" Derek snarled as he found his scent mark on Stiles neck.  
  
"I should be asking you that? I mean Lydia is just as smart as I am. In fact she is way smarter, you can bug her at 3am in the morning." Stiles groaned before feeling Derek's nose press against his neck and take a whiff. "Hey! Hey! Are you sniffing me? What the hell Derek?" Stiles whined.   
  
Derek stopped pressing Stiles head to the door and let his hand slide down to his waist and pulled him back towards himself and off the door. Stiles smelt like mate, and he didn't know when or why he smelt like that but it smelt like home. He even dared say he recognized it.   
  
"Hey Derek? I don't mean to ruin whatever fantasy your living but you’re holding me too tight." Stiles groaned as he tried to wiggle out of Derek's tight hold. Derek only growled and tightened his hold around Stiles waist before letting out a sigh and letting him go "Let’s get something to eat."   
  
Stiles blinked confused before saying "uh sure, what do you want to eat?"  Derek looked at Stiles and furrowed his brows at his confusion. "Anything’s fine" he said as he moved to sit on Stiles bed. "Ok, then don't move I'll go make some pasta." He said before running out the room.  
  
Derek didn't complain and just sat there waiting for Stiles. He looked around the room, the different shades of blue. It smelled like the perfect mix of the two. He could even smell himself on the bed.  He wondered if that's where he slept.  
  
"Hello handsome," he suddenly heard.  When he turned towards the door he frowned as he stood up "Kate? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Didn't you miss me?" Kate Argent smiled at him as she stepped further into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you get in here?" The younger Derek asked as he took a step closer before glaring at her "What did you do to him?" He growled.  
  
"Relax, I haven't touched him yet, but I will if I have too." Kate said as she walked around Derek. Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders.   
  
Young Derek couldn’t help but let out a snarl as he grabbed her hands and pushed her away. He remembered how gentle her touch felt. How much he loved the warmth of her, but at the moment it felt wrong, like it no longer belonged like Stiles’ touch did. "Don't you dare!" "Fine, but you need to help me find something." Kate said with a smug look before whispering as she leaned into him, "Don't worry I'll have you back before dinner."   
  
Derek looked towards the door before nodding his head "fine but after I help you, you'll leave us alone." Kate smiled wider and nodded her head, "Of course."  
  
Just as they were headed out Stiles was walking into the room, only to see Kate just getting out of his bedroom window with a smug smile that could put Peter’s smug look to shame.  "Son of a bitch..." Stiles said before rushing to the window only to not find them anywhere.   
  
Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket before quickly calling Scott. "Hey Scott, Kate just took Derek..."  
  
"What?!" Scott yelled from the other end of the phone making Stiles cringe at the sound.  
  
 **…………………………………….**

  
Sam pulled Castiel out to the parking lot, "Did you find him?" his voice was full of hope just like his eyes.   
  
Castiel looked at the young Winchester before saying "I'm not sure, but I think it might be him. I can feel it, something about him makes me believe he’s my son but he doesn't have the grace I felt in my baby when I left him."  
  
"What do you mean? The kid doesn't have a grace?" Sam asked with a frown before saying "Is that a bad thing? I mean he's half human so does he even have to have one?"  
  
"He's a nephilim. His grace is supposed to be his angel heritage, but I couldn't feel it present. But when I looked at him, he reminded me a lot of Dean." Castiel said with a soft smile.  
  
Sam noticed the look on Castiel’s face and couldn’t help but smile as well before saying, "I want to see him Cas." "See who?" Dean said as he came out of the motel room, making both Sam and Castiel tense at his sudden intervention.   
  
Sam and Castiel looked at him a bit surprised but before looking at one another. "To see where the Werewolf is staying tonight. Uh, you know so we can make sure he won't harm the kid." Sam said as he looked at his brother.  
  
Dean looked at them suspiciously before taking his keys out, "Alright but I'm coming with you." Sam looked at Castiel for any halt to Dean but when he noticed Castiel not put one he nodded his head, "Fine."   
  
When they got to the house they parked outside, "Why would a kid take a werewolf home?" Dean asked after moments of silence. "The kid probably didn’t know he was bringing a werewolf home?" Sam said to Dean before turning to Castiel only to see him frown. "No, he knew exactly who he was taking home," Castiel said but the look on Dean and Sam's face made him continue, "The child called himself an alpha. I think that perhaps he thinks of him as pack."  
  
"Well if he thinks that then there must be more of them." Dean said as he readied his gun making Sam looked at him with an ‘are you kidding me’ stare. "Dean we aren't going to shoot it." Sam scolded as he took the gun away from his brother. Castiel frowned before looking towards the house only to see a girl walking to the house.

“Dean something isn’t right,” Castiel said as he watched the boy he thought his son, rush out the house.

**……………………………………………**

Lydia was walking towards Stiles house. Scott had told her that he was going to go see Peter, so she had sent Malia with him while she went to help Stiles. She was about to knock on the door when the door swung open and out came Stiles holding a bat. “Lydia!” Stiles said a bit surprised before closing the door behind himself.

“Hi to you too,” Lydia said before eying the door curiously then the bat in her friend’s hand, “Where’s Derek?” she finished. Stiles took her hand and pulled her towards his jeep and opened the door for her as he rushed out, “Kate took Derek,  Scott and them went to the school, they think that’s where Kate took Derek.” “Wait what?” Lydia said as she got in the car while Stiles rushed around it and into the driver’s side.

“How did that happen? Why would she even kidnap him to take him to a school?” Lydia asked as Stiles speed out of his drive way and down the road headed towards Beacon Hills High. “I don’t know how it happened it just did. Scott said that Peter said their Hale family safe at the school.  He thinks Kate want’s a medallion that’s supposed to teach her control.”

When they arrived at the school, they saw Kira run in there with her sword in hand. “You seriously need a better weapon then a bat!” Lydia said as she rushed out of the jeep with Stiles following her before they ran inside after Kira.

**…………………………………………**

When the boy got in the car with the girl and drove off, they had followed them. Castiel looked at Sam and then at Dean, both bore different expressions on their faces.  Dean was irritated with rapid movement of the teenager while Sam was surprised with how much the kid resembled a Winchester just like Cas had said. “I can’t take it anymore you’re driving too slow!” Castiel said before he unfolded his wings and flew away. Dean and Sam both looked back before Dean gritted his teeth, “Dammit! Why the hell is he so impatient?!”

Sam let out an unsteady breath as he ran his hand through his hair, he felt like Castiel. “Dean just drive! You heard Cas, ‘something isn’t right’ and that kid just went to who knows where! The kid could be in danger.”  He was irritated and he didn’t want to think about what could happen to his nephew or Cas if they didn’t get to them in time.

When they finally got there they saw the boy and the girl he had dragged with him, get off the car. Castiel appeared just at the entrance in which the teens had just ran in before looking back at them as he drew out his angel sword. “You can have your gun back,” Sam said as he handed the gun back to Dean and grabbed hold of his knife. “Thanks,” Dean said as he took the gun before turning off the impala.

The two got out and grabbed weapons from the trunk before they suddenly heard the loud roar of the alpha. Both Winchesters looked towards the school a bit alarmed, “You heard that right?” Sam said as he looked back at his brother.

Dean slammed the trunk of his impala closed before saying, “We better hurry then.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek gave the medallion to Kate before saying, “This is it.” Kate took the round object with the swirl symbol on it that stood for the Hale pack, “Are you sure?” Kate wasn’t particularly impressed with the object in her hands. “Yes, I’m sure.” Derek before both their attention was caught by the sudden cry for help from Scott.

“Scott!” Derek snarled as his eyes turned red, his beta was calling him but just as he was about to run Kate grabbed a hold of his arm. “Hey, you aren’t going anywhere until you tell me how to use this thing.” Kate snarled as she forced Derek back towards her but Derek only looked at her hand that was holding onto him. “No, the deal was I gave you the stupid medallion and you would leave us alone.” Derek said as he grabbed hold of her hand and shoved it away.

When another scream reached his ears, Derek turned towards the entrance to the family volt. It was Stiles’ voice, “Stiles!” He said alarmed before taking off towards his voice. He ran down a corridor and down another as he followed their voices.  A pair of Berserkers ran towards him, stopping him from getting any closer.  He saw Stiles trying to defend a girl as he swung his bat towards another berserker but the wooden thin only broke in half.

“Derek, look out!” Scott said, getting Derek’s attention back on the berserkers in front of him. Derek saw one of the berserker’s try to swing at him but he jumped back before kicking it away and letting out a roar.  He took notice of the two other injured girls that were with Scott on the floor, and his mind couldn’t help but conclude what had happened here. He did his best to fight them off but he noticed the berserker near to Stiles was getting to dangerously close to him. He had to get to him and fast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles had swung his bat towards the skeleton monster but the moment his bat came in contact with the berserker, the wood broke in half leaving him with the smaller half in hand. “Oh shit...” Stiles mumbled as he looked at the broken bat in his hands before looking at the berserker as he said, “How about best two out of three?” The berserker only grumbled angrily at him as he drew out the blade in his hand and raised it up.

Stiles rose his arms up in defense as he closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come. But when he felt nothing he opened his eyes, only to see a man in a trench coat standing in front of him with the blade of the berserker pierced right through his body and staring Stiles right in the face. He backed up with a small yelp and fell on his ass in shock.

The man seemed to be unaffected by it but it still scared Stiles. When the man rose his hand he simply ordered, “Close your eyes.” Stiles didn’t have to be told twice. He could feel something bright shine in his eyes before he heard the pain despair of the berserker before a loud thud was heard.

“Hey freak-a-zoid!” He suddenly heard before he heard gun shots. Stiles opened his eyes to see two very armed men just meters away from them and two new berserkers had taken the place of the fallen one that was at the man in the trench coat’s feet. The berserkers turned away from them and grumbled angrily towards the two men.

“Son of a bitch…” The shorter man said as he looked amazed of how effective his bullets were to them. “Well I take it’s not a Jefferson Starship.” The taller man said as he jerked his head to the side before looking at another one racing towards them. “Yah think?” The shorter said rather annoyed before shooting again at the one coming towards them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel saw Dean be punched in the face, “Dean!” he yelled about to run to help him when the berserker grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him rather harshly away from Sam. He watched Dean collide towards the bolder while Sam was tossed in the opposite direction making his back collide with a pole of the stair well with a groan. “Sam!” Castiel yelled alarmed as he rushed to aid his fallen friends but when he heard the girl’s screeching scream he turned to see another berserker about to slash at the boy he thought to be his son.

Castiel looked back at Dean watched him struggle to get up but he made a quick decision and ran back to the boy’s side and reached forth gripping hold of the berserkers larger hand and holding it in place while his other hand covered its head and a bright light began to burn the berserker until it was no more.

“Cas?!” He could hear Dean’s voice laced with hurt and confusion at what he had done but he couldn’t say he felt regret in choosing the boy over Dean. He even wondered why, when he wasn’t sure this boy was _his_ boy. But before he could ponder it further he heard a loud roar before he watched the berserkers fall back.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked in his hoarse monotone voice as he helped the boy and the girl to their feet. “Who are you?” The young girl questioned in distrust as she pulled her hand back and backed away while the boy whimpered as his eyes fell to their joined hands. Castiel’s gaze followed the boy’s eyes to their joined hands, it felt damped and it was until he removed his hand from the boy’s that he saw the blood. “Yeah, thanks dude.” The boy said with a cheeky grin. 

Castiel rose two fingers to touch the boy’s forehead to heal him but the young werewolf he had remembered seeing with him earlier rushed to him. The young alpha growled at him and pulled the boy back with him in warning. “What the hell Cas?” He heard Dean groaned as he rubbed his arm in obvious pain.  Cas turned his attention towards him and frowned, he could see the hurt in Dean’s eyes and the confusion his brows displayed but he wasn’t all that sure they were due to his pained shoulder.  When Dean’s eyes fell on the young alpha baring his fangs at them, he raised his gun so fast that it made the alpha flinch.

“Holy shit, we ran into a monster fest.” Dean said distastefully. “Dean, calm down. The boy is hurt I am only trying to help.” Castiel said calmly before looking towards Dean and then towards the boy who suddenly seemed to visibly tense like the girl did. “Yeah, CLEARLY you want to help Cas but for all we know the kid could be just as dangerous. We better just kill him.” Dean said as he pointed his gun back at the kid again making both Castiel’s and Sam’s eyes go wide.

“Touch him and I’ll rip your throat out.” The young alpha growled in warning as his eyes bleed red showing just how serious he was. The boy was biting on his bottom lip nervously when the rest of the pack came to join Derek’s side and growled in warning and held a defensive stance. “Hey, no, we just came to help.” Sam said as he held his hands up to show the alpha he was serious before putting away his weapon. “Dean put the gun away, please,” Sam encouraged his brother as he gave him a certain look that deemed it safe to do so.

Dean reluctantly put the gun away before grumbling out his disbelief in the situation he was forced into before he turned on his heel and moved to the back of both Cas and Sam, for the werewolf’s safety in case he changed his mind and wanted to shoot it.

Cas looked back at Dean before silently saying a ‘thank you’ before slowly approaching the boy. He kept a close eye on the young alpha and his pack before he let his two fingers reach the boy and heal his wounds. The boy looked down at his hand when Castiel moved away and looked amazed by it and promptly questioned it, “Whoa! How did you do that? Are you like a witch or something? Cause that would totally be awesome!”

“How did he do that?” another young wolf said equally amazed as he grabbed hold of the boy’s hand and began to poke at it as if to check if it was real. The two other girls just furrowed their brows before eyeing one another then Castiel. The young alpha just pulled the boy’s hand out of the other’s and inspected it himself. “Isn’t it great Derek? Nothing’s there, pain free!” the boy said with a grin as he wiggled his hand in the alpha’s hold.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile, Sam must have noticed it because he could feel his gaze on him. “Are you done playing Girl Scout with the kid?” Dean grumbled in annoyance, maybe out of jealousy that both Sam and Castiel were all up for helping strange creatures that before they wouldn’t have hesitated to put down.  Or maybe it was the hurt he felt for being second choice to the kid.

“Stiles, shut up,” the young alpha grumbled in annoyance before pulling the younger boy behind him. The boy huffed and rolled his eyes declaring the young alpha a ‘sourwolf’, which confused Castiel, and apparently the young alpha, by the term. “You’re hunters, am I right?” The red headed young girl said making most of her pack members tense at the term.

“Yeah, well we got called here fo-…” Sam was cut off by Dean who said, “Hey! Hey! We don’t have to explain why we are here or who we are to a bunch of pre-schoolers.” “Dean!” Sam and Castiel both scolded before looking back at the younger boy who stepped forward and said, “Come on guys, they can’t be that bad if they saved me and Lydia, right?”

“My name is hard to pronounce but you can call me Stiles. Everyone does anyways,” Stiles said as he held his hand out to his savior. Castiel looked at the boy’s hand before reaching out and taking hold of his name, “I am Castiel. I’m an angel of the lord.” Stiles looked at Castiel like he wanted to question his introduction.

“Hey, I’m Sam, and he’s not kidding. He’s really an angel and that guy over there, that’s my brother Dean.” Sam said with a wide smile as he shook Stiles hand. Dean just let out a reluctant greeting towards the boy.

“No, I know. I heard that name somewhere before…maybe during research. Anyways, I just didn’t think they were real but since werewolves, banshees, nigitsune, kistunes, and all that are real. Why not, I’m just glad I meet a good angel and not someone like Lucifer, I mean eesh can you imagine? Oh god is Lucifer real too? Oh god… Scotty, I think… I don’t think I can deal with that one.” Stiles said becoming a little panicked as he turned towards the other wolf, making Sam and Castiel share a look.

“I’m Lydia and I’m sorry about our human. He tends to ramble.” Lydia said before proceeding in introducing everyone else.

Malia, was the girl that was introduced as a coyote, but Castiel and the Winchester brother’s knew better. They just figured the teens just didn’t know yet or didn’t want to tell them she was actually a werewolf.

Kira, she was introduced as the kitsune which Sam shared he had meet a kitsune in their travels.

Stiles had gladly introduced his best friend, ‘brother from another mother’, Scott. He was turned werewolf by a rabid werewolf, who was better known as Peter Hale. Sam glazed at Dean, which told Castiel, that the younger Winchester knew who he was.

Derek, who Stiles also introduced as class-A sourwolf because of his bitter and broody mood, was the alpha of the slightly odd pack.  

“Sam Winchester, never thought I’d have the displeasure of seeing you again,” They all suddenly heard before turning to see none other than Peter Hale who locked eyes with the boys before landing on Castiel and letting a smug smile settle on his face. Sam’s face quickly went from relaxed to defensive in a matter of seconds.

Dean noticed the dirty look the werewolf directed towards Castiel and didn’t hesitate to pull his gun out, “Who the hell are you?” Peter’s eyes landed on Dean before smiling smugly, “You must be Dean.” He said before adding, “You look just like your father.”


	6. Chapter 6

‘You look just like your father’ was like adding more fuel to the fire. So, Sam couldn’t say he was particularly surprised when Dean shot the werewolf. “Don’t compare me to that son of a bitch!” Dean said practically growling.

Peter had fallen to the ground clutching his bleeding abdomen as he hissed out his pain. “This is just how your dad greeted me too.” Peter said with a small chuckle, despite his pain. Derek’s pack looked with horror as Peter was shot and fell down before the Lydia fell to his side trying to aid him. Derek, being the nephew, was quickly angered and took a step towards Dean snarling dangerously as his claws drew out. But Dean had quickly reverted the gun back to the young alpha and said, “What? You said not to touch the kid. You never said anything about him.”

“No, whoa! Hey, you can’t hurt them, besides Peter kind of deserved it.” Stiles tried to reason with the young alpha as he held onto his arm and did his best to hold him back. Sam, on the other hand, gripped onto his brother’s arms and forcefully held them back as he sternly said, “That’s enough Dean! Don’t let him get to you.” Dean was gritting his teeth trying to get out of his brother’s hold before saying, “Let go of me Sam! I ain’t going to take crap from a stupid fur ball.”

Castiel looked between Stiles and then Dean, he was torn but even he knew one thing for sure, the werewolf named Peter was asking for it. Dean wasn’t one to be teased, especially with matters concerning his family. “Cas, we should go.” Sam said sounding a bit desperate. Castiel turned towards the younger Winchester before giving a small nod.

“Let go of me Sammy, I don’t need a damn chaperon.” Dean said as he jerked his hands forward, getting his brother to let go. “Ok, but just don’t shoot them.” Sam said before eyeing Dean. “Fine,” Dean said as he put his gun away. Dean reached towards Castiel and gripped onto his waist before pulling him towards the exit. “Dean?” Castiel blinked in confusion of his sudden public display of affection.

“Wait, if you’re going to be in town maybe we can help each other?” Stiles said as he stepped towards the retrieving three. “Stiles!” Young Derek said in a disapproving tone but he was obviously ignoring him. “Yeah, just call us if you need us.” Sam, who was the only one who stopped, said offering an apologetic smile and his card to the boy that he had no doubt, was his nephew, before racing to catch up to Dean and Castiel.

“You know what Cas? Blow me.” Dean said before pulling his arm back to him and up to rub his face. Castiel let out a sigh before looking at Sam, who had come to join them on their venture towards Dean’s baby. “What about the bodies? We can’t just leave them for a bunch of teenagers to find in the morning and we can’t leave it to a bunch of kids to hide.” Sam said as they walked down the steps of the front of the school. “Sam’s right,” Castiel said before stopping as he added, “I’ll get rid of them.”

“No,” Dean quickly said as he came to a stop and looked back towards the angel. Right now Dean could care less who would find the bodies in the morning or if the freak of a werewolf pack had to dig a hole in their backyard and bury the darn things. But Castiel going to do it, he disproved of. “I am not asking for your permission, Dean.” Castiel said before unfolding his wings and taking off.

Dean let out a displeasured groan before he was about to walk back when Sam grabbed onto his arm, “Hey, he said he would take care of it, so let him.” Dean looked towards his brother and furrowed his brows as he said, “You know what Sammy, your starting to really piss me off.” Sam raised a brow at that, “Oh really? Well care to enlighten me?” Dean looked at his brother as if wanting to say something but just ended up saying, “Just shut up and get in the car.”

Sam shook his head before heading to the car and getting in. He just figured that Dean was still fuming over the werewolf’s words.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was staring at the card Sam had given him, it really caught his attention that it was an FBI business card. What the hell? He would have to question Sam later when he got the chance. “What?” Stiles said as he finally turned his attention towards the young Derek, who was obviously scowling. “We won’t work with people who obviously showed no hesitance to hurt us.” Young Derek said before watching Stiles walk back towards him. “They did save me and Lydia, and what happened to Peter. Well, that’s his own fault for being a creeper. If I was that guy I would have shot Peter too.” Stiles defended.

“I resent that,” Peter said as he stood up with Lydia’s and Malia’s help. Derek and Stiles looked towards Peter before glaring at him to be quiet, which Peter responded by holding his bloody stained hands up in defense. “They’re hunters Stiles! They kill people like us, they don’t question it they just do it.” Young Derek said tried to reason with him.

“You’re wrong! Allison and Chris weren’t like that, you might not remember them because you were de-aged and brainwashed but they are two hunters who weren’t like that! They go by a code! And as far as I know, we haven’t killed any humans to get hunters on our asses. If anything I’m pretty sure they’re here for these things!” Stiles said angrily as he pointed to the dead berserkers. But his lack of discretion made everyone remember the death of their pack mate and it made them lower their heads to hide the pain evident on their faces.

“I’m sorry…” Stiles immediately said covering his mouth, he felt horrible for bringing up their loss. He knew that everyone promised to pretend they were ok because the pain of it all had faltered their combined power. “Derek’s right you know,” Peter said after a moment of silence before adding, “If anyone knows the Winchesters it’s me and I know for a fact they don’t follow a code like the Argents.”

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Young Derek said before looking at Peter then everyone before his eyes landed on Scott, “Take them home, I’ll take Stiles home.” Scott gave a small nod before looking at Stiles and smiled apologetically as he reached into his pants pocket, “Sorry man, but I think I’ll need to borrow these.” Stiles was dumbfounded as Scott took his jeep’s keys but when his brain caught up he patted his pockets before looking at the keys in his best friend’s hands. “No! Scott not my baby!” Stiles cried as he tried to take them back but the young alpha only held him back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel popped in, yet he made himself invisible to the teen werewolf pack. He watched them interact with one another. He shouldn’t be feeling his heart race in his chest at what they were saying but he couldn’t help the feeling of joy and pride. The boy was a lot like the Winchester’s indeed. The little time he stood there watching him was more than enough time to take in who the boy was.

It was obvious to Castiel that the boy was more than just any pack mate. No, the boy’s role in the pack was far more important, he was second in command, which Castiel couldn’t help but be displeased with. If it was his son, his baby, it was bad because werewolves were a creation of his brother, Lucifer, making them condemned souls and anyone associated with them condemned by default.

Stiles, ‘trusted his gut’ as Dean liked to put it. He believed in what he saw and by actions of another’s much like Dean did. He let that guide him whether to place his trust in others or not. The boy even referred to his car in the same term Dean referred to his Impala, ‘his baby’. But he was a lot like Sam as well, naïve, out spoken, and unafraid to show his emotions unlike Dean.

However, it saddens him all the more. He had let go of his son believing he would be protecting him from all of this. All he wanted for him was a ‘normal’ life but he should have known better. ‘No one ever leaves the life’ as Dean and Bobby tended to say. He should have known that by being the kin of a Winchester, it would have _never_ been his birth right to grow up outside this world because it would _always_ find him.

Castiel’s eyes watched the retrieving forms of the pack with a sense of longing before he dissolved into sight. He needed to know whether the boy was his son or not. Why is he so similar to Dean? Why does he feel like he’s the one? Why his grace was gone? If not, where was his son? He needed to know.

He looked down at the dead berserkers; he had to get rid of them first. He bent down and grabbed a hold of them before disappearing from the school grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was rudely awoken by Dean throwing his pillow at his face as he grumbled out, “Sammy turn that thing off! I need my beauty sleep.” Sam sat up in his bed before looking sleepily at the phone on the night stand as the pillow fell off the bed. He reached over and promptly answered the call as he sneaked a peek at the clock. Oh great, it read six in the morning.

“Hello?” Sam groaned sleepily as he rubbed his face.

“Uh, is this Sam?” The person said rather unsure before they rambled on, “It’s Stiles, you gave me your business card but the thing said Sam Smith? I don’t even know if I’m even calling the right number…God, I don’t think I did…”

“Stiles?” Sam repeated now fully awake, as he quickly pushed the covers off his body before getting up. A smile spread on his face, his nephew was calling him. Where was Cas when this was going on? “Yeah, It’s Sam Winchester, sorry about the confusion.”

Dean peeked from under the pillow he had placed over his head. Did his brother just say ‘Stiles? as in the kid Cas had shown such a strong interest in?’ He furrowed his brows as he listened in on his brother’s conversation.

“Uh, right now? But don’t you have to go to school or something?” Sam had asked as he scurried to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. “Yeah, Yeah, of course I’ll see you there.” Sam finished as he closed the door behind him.

It wasn’t long before Sam was out of the bathroom, fully bathed and dressed. He walked back to the bed to slip on his shoes before looking at Dean who was giving him his version of a bitch face. “What?” Sam said a bit confused on what brought that on. “Seriously? You’re going to meet up with the kid,” Dean started to say before glancing at the clock on night stand, “at 6:25 in the morning?”

Sam raised his brow before looking down at his shoes as he tied the laces, “Yeah he wanted to get breakfast at the diner. You want to come?” Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother before saying, “No, and you shouldn’t go either.” Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, “I’m going Dean, if you want to come then you’re more than welcomed to join us. If not, that’s fine too. Maybe you can go check out the bodies or research on what those things were and how to kill them.”

“So what? You’re just going to leave me to do all the research, while you go have a play date with a kid?” Dean said showing his displeasure just at the thought of doing research. Sam looked at him as he pressed his lips together in a thin line as if rethinking it but just ended up nodding his head and giving him a smug grin, “Yeah, pretty much.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles had just gotten off the phone with Sam when he felt young Derek breathing down his neck. He couldn’t help but shudder, “W-Why are you still here?” he said trying to sound annoyed. “Call back and cancel.” Young Derek said with a snarl as he crossed his teenage arms around his much slender form. “You’re not the boss me, I can do what I want.” Stiles said as he got up from his desk and went towards his closet.

“I’m _your_ alpha!” Derek growled as he pinned Stiles against his closet’s closed door. The young alpha’s fangs pressing lightly on the skin on of Stiles neck in warning, making a unmanly yelp escape Stiles lips. “I thought we were passed the stage of harming Stiles!” Stiles whined as he tried to push Derek back with his backside as he tried to tug his hands loose. Stiles let out an sigh in defeat before saying, “Look Derek, if they wanted to harm us they would have done it… and no that guy shooting Peter doesn’t count cause again Peter asked for it. I just want to talk to them, maybe they can really help. You know? With Kate and all that... and maybe get you back to normal?”

“Kate?” Derek repeated sounding confused as he slowly let go of Stiles before saying, “What does Kate have to do with all of this?” Stiles pushed off the closet and turned around before letting out a breath, that’s right, Peter had told them that Derek ‘trusted’ Kate at this age because of his profound love for her.

“I’m not the ideal person to tell you what she did or why she’s suddenly back from the dead. All I can say is that it has to do with the Hale fire that happened a few years back.” Stiles said softly so not to make Derek out negatively towards the news. Derek just frowned at what he was saying and couldn’t help but take a step back, “What do you mean? What does she have to do with my family’s death?”

“Maybe you should go see Scott, I think he’ll be able to explain to you what happened.” Stiles said before looking towards the closet as he opened it and rustled through it to find something to wear. When he pulled out a clean plaid shirt and a plane grey undershirt, that looked to be two sizes bigger, he started to strip out of his clothes and started to change. “Is this even mine?” He mumbled to himself as he tugged at the loose fabric around his torso.

Derek looked at Stiles with a frown, he wanted to go find Scott and ask him about what Stiles said. But looking at Stiles and knowing who his mate-to-be was thinking about meeting made it hard for him to just get up and leave. Everything inside him was telling him that he needed to keep a watchful eye on his troublesome mate but he also wanted answers. “Fine, but… promise me you won’t go meet that guy.”  Derek said as he walked towards Stiles window.

“Scout’s honor!” Stiles said with a big grin. Derek eyed Stiles as if he was trying to figure out of it was a lie or not, but he just ended up smiling at him before leaving out the window. The hell… did Derek really just smile at him? He felt violated.

It should be a good change, Derek smiling should be good but Stiles felt his body shudder. He just wasn’t used to it. He missed the scowl. Yep. He was pretty sure he was a sadistic. Don’t get him wrong he totally thought the smile was a good look on Derek but it was more because _this_ Derek was so foreign from _his_ Derek and that made him feel so, wronged?

At least something about Derek hadn’t changed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam had gotten to the diner he had agreed to meet with Stiles but the boy had yet to show up. He was on his third cup of coffee and the boy was still a no show. When the waitress was refilling his cup of coffee for the fifth time he mumbled out a ‘Thank you’. He was about to pick it up when a pale hand took it out of his hand. “I am so sorry! You don’t know how bad I feel for being late when it was me who had called you to meet at a certain time. But ugh! Sourwolf wouldn’t even let me get to my own closet to get my clothes without growling at me and I swear god’s punishing me or something.” Stiles rambled so fast that he lost Sam the moment he started to talk before taking a ship of the coffee.

Sam didn’t mind though, he was just glad he was able to spend some quality time with his nephew. After all that is what he had told Castiel he wanted. “So let me get this straight. The alpha stayed at your house last night? Did you two…” Sam started to say when he caught that specific line of the said ‘sourwolf’ blocking his nephew from his closet. Stiles eyes widen in realization and began to blush madly before he choked out a “N-No! Oh my god! I-I mean he’s good looking and all…w-wait oh my god! Forget I said that!” Stiles said only ending up making himself blush even more letting his head fall onto the table.

Ah, so his nephew had a thing for the alpha. He was surprised to say the least but then again his own brother fell in love with an Angel, whom he denied the best he could when asked. “Anyways, how did Castiel kill the berserkers? We haven’t found a way to kill them. By the way why does your card say you’re a Fed? I looked you, not that I don’t trust you or anything like that, but you aren’t really in the registry of the FBI.” Stiles said as he looked down at his cup of coffee, letting his pointer finger trace around the rim of the cup.

Sam couldn’t help but smile at what his nephew was saying. There was no doubt that the boy had inherited Castiel’s intellect, but his humor was definitely something he had gotten from Dean. “You’re a researcher huh?” Sam asked making the boy smile sheepishly. “Actually, I left Dean looking up for a way to kill them but as far as how Cas was able to easily kill them, maybe that’s something we should ask him personally. Maybe Cas can even tell us a bit more on them too. And as for the Fed thing, you’re right I’m not really a Fed but that’s just how Dean and I have been able to solve so many supernatural cases without seeming so suspicious. Although, if we need too we will reveal what we really are to the people that it’s necessary to tell for their own safety.” Sam said getting quieter about the last part so that no one else would accidentally over hear.

“Oh I see,” Stiles said with a smile before letting out a huff, “I wish I could do that whole fake fed thing but everyone here knows I am the sheriff’s son so I can’t really pretend but I manage to sneak into places.” He grinned proudly at himself. “By the way how come Castiel didn’t come with you? Or your brother?” Stiles added quickly.

“Dean, he’s not a morning person but we can Cas to come if you want. I’m sure he would be more than happy to join us.” Sam said with a smile, the boy was so special. He wanted to share this with Dean if not Castiel, who were the kid’s biological parents. “Yeah! I also wanna know if he can personally help me with something…well since he fixed my hand maybe he knows a spell or something to fix Derek. I mean our emissary didn’t even know what to do to change him back. He just said it would happen with time… but I think we could really use the Derek we know, you know? Anyways, sorry I get distracted easily, I could go on forever if someone doesn’t stop me! Anyways, can’t you call Castiel? I mean I do have to get to school soon but it would be nice to have breakfast first too.” Stiles rambled making Sam let out a small chuckle.

“If you ever need Castiel all you have to do is pray for him to come and he’ll be there. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind coming to you if you asked him too.” Sam said before closing his eyes about to prey when he heard wings flapping and quickly opened his eyes only to see Castiel sitting across from him besides the boy. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly was sitting beside the angel. “Jesus Christ! Give a guy a warning!” Stiles let out as he placed a hand over his racing heart, “I have enough with werewolves almost giving me a heart attack every time they climb in through my window.”

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Castiel said looking at the boy apologetically before looking towards Sam and greeting him with his usual ‘Hello Sam’. “Stiles wants to ask you for a favor.” Sam said as he looked at the boy who was waving over the waitress. “But first let’s order food! My treat!” Stiles said with a wide grin as he waved around a debit card that clearly read ‘Derek Hale’. Sam raised a brow in question at it, clearly the boy was more Dean than anything. Sam couldn’t help but shake his head at the thought.

“What? I didn’t steal it. Derek gave it to me a while back when I nagged him about him wasting all my college money on food.” Stiles said as if he had read Sam’s thoughts. “College?” Sam said sounding intrigued by the thought of another Winchester attempting that route. “Have you picked which you want to go to?” Sam asked curiously as he looked at the boy like he was the most precious thing.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the boy, he had learned what college was from Sam. It was something parents were proud of when their kids went to it. So, Castiel felt pride in his son _(if it was his son)_ for already planning on going. “Of course, Lydia and I already got accepted to Harvard and to be honest I thought of maybe not going because I don’t want to leave him alone, but you know I rather ensure my future so that later on in life I can support him and give back.” Stiles said sounding rather fond of his father.

Sam already loved the kid, it was like a smaller Dean with Cas’s smarts. He was sure that if Dean got to know the kid too, he’d love how well his son turned out to be. He stole a glance towards Castiel’s way and saw the angel smiling as he gave his full attention to the boy. It was strange to see him smile and engage in a conversation when he hardly did unless he was forced into it but it was nice none-the-less.

Stiles had ordered them the specialty, apologizing for the ‘healthier’ choice in the foods. ‘It’s fine I prefer the rabbit food’ Sam had grinned as he picked up the veggie burger and took a big bite. Even Cas, who never ate, was eating happily at the burger. It wasn’t that bad, but Dean would probably flip at being handed anything that wasn’t real meat.

Stiles had a sweet tooth, which Sam couldn’t help but be reminded of the Arch Angel Gabriel. “So how did you do it? Angel mojo the key to killing those things or what?” Stiles asked over his mouth full of pancakes. Castiel let out a small chuckle at the term the boy used, “No, berserkers where known for their thick skin. They were specifically trained for war and were the king’s secret weapons.” “Yeah, they believed them to be woman warriors. No human crafted weapon could kill them or seriously harm them. I found that much out but I don’t get it, how were you able to kill them so easily?” Stiles said cutting Castiel off.

Castiel looked impressed with the knowledge the boy possessed before smiling, “Yes, that’s right. Although there is something that will kill them and fortunately for us, it’s easy to obtain.” Sam listened carefully at what Stiles and Castiel said, making a mental note of it. “We have to burn them. Fire will thin their thick layer and with a knife we must strike it at the heart.” Castiel said as if it would be an easy task to accomplish. “Great sounds easy enough. What about the fact that they are helluva runners, getting close enough to do it is hard enough task as it is.” Stiles added as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Sam let his shoulders slump a bit, he had to agree with the kid on that one. Even for him, a professional hunter, it was hard enough to fight them off the other day. “What about Derek? You think you can do something about him? I mean I love the guy being more talkative and all but I don’t like being pinned every waking moment being told I can’t do things cause he don’t trust me or cause I’ll get myself in danger. Besides, I think the pack could use their alpha.” Stiles said as he cut more of his pancake before stuffing it into his mouth.

“What happened to him exactly?” Sam asked curiously as he pushed his plate of finished pancakes to the side and cradled his fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Castiel just gave a small nod to the boy, silently letting his interest to know about it as well.

“Well,” Stiles began as he rubbed the back of his neck, “It not long after I was possessed by a nogitsune. Derek’s psychopath of an ex-grilfriend decided to kidnap him and take him to Mexico. Where she did who knows what to de-age him from 24 to 15 years old. We saved him from a temple in a lost city…” “Aztec Temple,” Castiel butted in which earned him a nod from Stiles. “Yeah, Aztec temple, but he’s been like that ever since. He doesn’t remember who we are or what’s happened since he was 15. Peter thinks, Kate deliberately changed him into 15 because it’s the age he was when he loved her and trusted her. She kidnapped him, again, yesterday because she wanted a medallion from his family’s vault that is location at the school. The pack’s emissary said it would fade with time but we are kind of in a desperate situation here.” Stiles finished before looking at Castiel with the same pleading eyes Dean used on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean couldn’t fall back to sleep when Sam left. Hell, he could care less about Sam having breakfast with the kid right now. He just wanted to sleep, his eyes felt heavy but he couldn’t concentrate enough on going back to sleep. His mind was running a mile a minute, and he was upset.

What the hell was so special about that stupid brat anyways? Castiel had obviously shown an interest in the boy much like he had shown with him a long time ago. Was Castiel cheating on him? No, that couldn’t be, Cas was as loyal as they came. Probably too loyal for Dean’s liking, but still the thought remained in his head. It was a possibility he wanted to ignore and never think about but yet it was still there.

Wait, Sam was pretty keen on seeing the boy this morning too. Oh, he hoped it was Sam’s love interest and not Cas. Sam, he could handle, but as much as he hated to admit, he wouldn’t take it very lightly if it was Cas’ new love interest. His blood boiled just thinking about it. He rubbed his face as he mumbled out to himself, “Get it together Dean.”

It was Sam that was going to have breakfast with the kid not Cas, if he called Cas maybe he could help him sleep. Things would be good if he could sneak a little nap with _his_ angel. He leaned back against the head bored of the bed as he closed his eyes in prayer, “I pray to Castiel, to get his feathery ass here. I seriously need you man.”

When he opened his eyes, he expected to find Castiel to be there but to his rotten luck. The angel wasn’t there. A small frown appeared on his face as he leaned forward, waiting for a few more minutes to see if he would show but when he didn’t he tried to call to him again.

And again.

But no Cas.

Dean was starting to get worried he even settled to call Sam to see if Castiel was with him, but yet again, no answer from Sam. It was just his voice mail answering the call. He left a few worried messages before it got aggressive.

After the 5th voicemail, Dean had enough. He grabbed his jacket and slipped his shoes on before rushing out the crappy motel room with his keys in hand. He got in the impala and drove to the nearest diner. “I warned him, but no! He never listens to me. I always have to go save his ass every time he thinks people are trustworthy. When the hell are you going to learn Sammy?!” Dean angrily said as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

When he got to the diner he parked the impala and rushed out of it. He expected the kid going terminator, eating a few guts, or even sharpening his fangs on people’s throats. He didn’t expect to see what he was staring back at him.

The kid was happily chatting away with BOTH Castiel and Sam. Although, Dean’s eyes quickly took notice of the boy sitting beside a fucking _smiling_ Cas, looking at Cas, and getting Cas to eat human food. Dean understood Castiel didn’t require food for energy but he that had never stopped him from trying so many times to buy him something or get him to at least order something. But there was Castiel sitting beside _brat_ and eating food _, food!_

Dean was furious to say the least. How fucking dare that brat steal his spotlight? Castiel was **_HIS_** angel, and he’d be damned if he would let some pre-schooler take him away.

He marched into the diner and headed their way, only to catch the last bit of what the kid had just directly told Cas. ‘- _kind of in a desperate situation here._ ’ What the hell was the brat just asking his angel to do? “No!” Dean quickly interjected before Castiel could even respond to the kid sitting to his side.

The three pair of eyes turned towards him in confusion. “Dean?” He heard Castiel say as his smile faded. “Whatever he’s asking of you, No.” Dean quickly repeated himself making Castiel’s frown deepen as his head lowered. Castiel was loyal to him and he knew the angel did everything he said. “Dean, why don’t you sit down and hear him out?” Sam said trying to keep things on as civil level.

“I said no, Sam.” Dean said as he sat beside his brother before glaring at the boy.

Stiles looked back at Dean a bit confused, but in his head he knew the guy just sent his war invitation. “No? Dude, you don’t even know what the fuck we are talking about you just got here!” Stiles practically cried out before continuing on “and any case I didn’t ask YOU. I asked Castiel! I have a den full of useless puppies, cubs, kids, whatever you want to call them, and I desperately need his help!”

‘Kids’ and ‘desperately need his help’? Was this little brat just asking his angel to werewolf marry him for his kids?! “Listen kid, there are plenty of other angels out in the world you could ask for help. So do yourself a favor and find your god damn own! Cause he’s not going to help you!”  Dean said slamming his fist onto the table starling everyone in the diner, especially Stiles.

Stiles backed up a bit startled at the sound of the thud making the whole table rattle. “What?!” Stiles said before getting up and leaning forward as he said, “And I repeat I didn’t ask you! Mind your own business man! You don’t own him, he’s a free man, angel, whatever! He can do what he wants! He doesn’t have to help me. So I don’t even know why you’re getting your panties all in a twist!”

Oh it’s so on kid.

“Dean... dude, you’re making a scene.” Sam said as he looked around the diner and started to apologize to the people around them. The whole turnout of events was making Castiel shift around uncomfortably in his seat, even Sam felt like he was place in an awkward situation.

“Shut up Sam! This is between the brat and me.” Dean nearly barked out, not even bothering to look at Sam.

“No. He’s right.” Castiel said making both Dean and Stiles look towards him. They both had that same look of utter confusion that practically said ‘Huh? Who’s right?’. Castiel knew Dean wasn’t going to like what he said but the boy was his son, their son (maybe). It was their duty as parents, to help.

“I will help you Stiles,” Castiel said with a soft smile. Those simple words made Stiles face do a 180 and let out a sound that Castiel could only register as happiness. Stiles wrapped his arms around Castiel’s torso and kept repeating out a ‘Thank you’. The most utter joy and happiness swelled in Castiel’s being so fast that he felt his skin getting warmer by the minute. Castiel wasted no time to return the affection towards the boy.

Dean was stunned to say the least, “Cas…” he couldn’t help the hurt laced within his words. He felt betrayed. Sam couldn’t help but notice it, while Cas was practically rejoicing in the embrace his son had given him.

“Oh crap! I’m late for school.”  Stiles nearly whined when he looked at his phone when he finally let Castiel go.

“I will take you,” Castiel said his voice still sounding monotone, although a small smile had settled almost permanently in the presence of the boy. “Really? How?” Stiles asked curiously but before he could brace himself, Stiles and Castiel disappeared from sight.

It wasn’t long after that Sam and Dean had returned to the impala and surrounded by the uncomfortable silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam softly said as he looked at his brother with a concerned look. He couldn’t understand why he had acted like that. It was obvious that Stiles meant well, he was a good kid. Dean’s reaction to the kid was a bit uncalled for.

“I am not going to sit here and talk to you about my feelings. We have a job to do, so let’s hurry up and do it so we can be on our merry way.” Dean, obviously still fuming, he turned the car on and began to drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Blue eyes were clouded with tears, small pale hands flailed as the most beautiful wail escaped the small infant in its mother’s arms. Castiel had just given birth to him, and all he wanted to do was hold the small infant in his arms for a little while because he knew, that soon the infant would forever seize to be a part of his life. He leaned forward and placed his shaky dry lips against the soft skin of the baby’s forehead, before pulling away as he caressed the baby’s cheek gently._

_Castiel’s eyes filled with adoration, love, and amazement. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder over every inch of his baby’s body. He wanted to remember this moment forever and remember him. He took hold of the baby’s smaller hand, letting his lips place a kiss to them. He could feel his son’s grace brush against his at every touch. The warmth of his grace was laced with an unexplainable energy that made the small child calm under his every touch and increase in warmth. His small attempt to shower the small child with as much attention as he could had served to calm the wailing infant._

_Giving him up was the hardest decision he had to do, and he could only wish his arrival into the world would have been brought under different circumstances. Unfortunately, Lucifer was walking the earth and his baby would be in greater danger if he had remained with them. He was powerless against his brother, and he’d only be a fool if he tried. He wanted to believe so desperately that he could provide that safe haven for his baby but he couldn’t deny the cold truth._

_Sam had repeatedly told him to tell Dean about the baby he was carrying, that it was his right to know as the baby’s father. But Castiel refused to do so. He appreciated what Sam was trying to pursue but he knew Dean was a righteous man. If he had known about their baby, he was sure Dean would have tried to juggle being both a hunter and a father once more.  He knew the Winchester’s valued family above all, and he just couldn’t do that to Dean, nor to himself._

_He was there those years ago when Dean was in the hospital with Lisa and he could remember the pain Dean went through trying to juggle being a Hunter and a family man. When Dean finally decided to let go of Lisa and Ben, he made an oath to never bring up his own kin into this world of supernatural. He remembered the pain he felt longing for a family, yet, not wanting one in guilt he’d constantly put them in danger.  Dean wouldn’t have wanted to neglect his son from a ‘normal’ childhood, like he and Sam were._

_Castiel agreed fully, no mattered how much it pained him inside to let him go, he too didn’t want this life for his baby.  He wanted his baby to have a chance to grow up with the luxuries humans had, to choose, and grow up with free will. He didn’t want his son’s to live in a world where he was expected to carry this immense load of responsibility towards humanity like his father and uncle were. He also couldn’t afford his own brothers and sisters knowing about him, in fear his life would be in danger or used against them in battle. He was just a baby, and Castiel believed he had so much to live for. He didn’t want to ‘cut his wings before he even got the chance to fly’ as Sam had put it._

_“Cas, Dean and Bobby will be back any minute now.” Sam had said walked over to the angel and helped him up. He looked down at his nephew watching the baby yawn. “Can I hold him before you take him away?” Sam asked as he looked up at the baby then at Castiel and back. Castiel smiled meekly before handing the baby over to his uncle._

_Sam smiled like an idiot as he held his nephew carefully in his arms and kissed his forehead, “Are you going to name him, Cas?” he asked as he looked up at the angel who was trying to find his balance on his own two feet. “_ _Hieronim,” Castiel said with a grunt as he took a few steps forward towards Sam. It pained the angel but he had to move even after such a short time after birth. “It means sacred,” Castiel explained when he saw Sam give him a strange look. “Sacred? It’s beautiful Cas.” Sam said before he turned towards the window when he heard the loud familiar rumbling of the impala._ _Neither of them had to say anything, they knew this was goodbye._ _Sam handed the baby back to Castiel before watching him disappear with him just as he heard the front door open and his brother’s loud raspy voice call out to him._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Castiel landed in the middle of the wood_ _s besides a stump_ _with baby Hieronim, who was crying in his arms_ _. The fading glow on Hieronim’s tiny torso slowly began to fade as the engraved_ _Enochian sigils_ _disappeared from sight and his wailing grew louder. He knew it had hurt him but he had_ _to protect him from his brothers and sisters._

_Castiel pulled the small infant closer to him as he rocked him gently trying to calm him down._ _When his cries_ _subsided_ _to sobs he started to walk towards where he knew the small town of Beacon Hills laid._

_It was near the edge of the woods when Castiel found a small tent. A young married couple had been out camping with their dog. They seemed very peaceful, sleeping under the stars while the dog guarded the empty tent besides it’s masters. Castiel knew who the young woman was, she had been under the care of his sister, Anna, before she had fallen. Angels spoke about her as the fruit of Anna’s betrayal to her own kind over her sudden crave to have independence. Like his sister Anna, the human woman had been punished for bearing the cause of Anna’s betrayal._

_The young woman craved a child, and his brother Uriel had denied her the possibility of ever bearing a child of her own. It was why Castiel had chosen them, because despite everything now he knew she was right about what she had said those years ago. Uriel was gone now, and the small town had been well protected and untouched from everything supernatural. It would be the perfect home for his baby, and he would be able to let go without much reluctance knowing this would be the safe haven he so desperately desired for his son._

_Castiel’s eyes fell down to his son and watched the small child falling into a light slumber in his arms. He let his fingers run through the dark locks covering his son’s head and combing them off to the side. The small dog began to yap as Castiel moved closer towards the two sleeping forms of the young couple. He placed his son safely besides the young woman before placing two fingers upon the woman’s forehead. He wanted his son to keep his name, to at least have that from them. He stepping back as the warmth of his son’s grace faded from his empty hands. He began to walk away not noticing the young woman had stirred awake._

_He didn’t turn to look back afraid if he did, regret would over power his voice of reason and he would return to get his son. He unfolded his wings before flying back to Dean._

_The young woman had seen it all. From the moment the man had left her side to the strangest thing of him disappearing into the night, leaving a baby at her side._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Dean were talking to the doctor over the diagnoses of the bodies they found. “Well, like I told the sheriff. It was most likely a wild animal attack.” The doctor said as he uncovered the bodies he had pulled out from the freezers.

Sam looked at the body and tried to compare them before looking at Dean who was picking up a part of the torn skin with his pen. “Where did you say they found this body?” Sam asked as he followed the doctor towards the examination table that had the newest victim. “This poor man was found in the bathroom of a gas station, just on the edge of town. The time of death was proximity sometime last night.”

“You don’t mind if I can see the reports of the other three?” Sam asked before looking at Dean who was inspecting the bodies for himself. “Sure,” The doctor said before going to get the reports. “I don’t think we are dealing with just those things from last night.” Dean said as his face cringed in disgust before covering the bodies back up.

“Besides werewolves, banshee, kitsunes, and berserkers what else could there be?” Sam asked as he looked at the body. “I don’t know what kind of monster leaves an unrecognizable victim?” Dean said as he went to stand beside his brother. “Rugarus? You think there might be a rugarus here in Beacon Hills?” Sam said not sounding convinced. “I’d like to blame the berserkers if not werewolves, but you seemed convinced it’s not either or, so what else could it be?” Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Dean I told you, Cas said that Berserkers are trained warriors they don’t eat humans and from what Stiles has researched they don’t over kill their victims like this. Besides, these werewolves have a human amongst them. I doubt they would suddenly start killing people.” Sam said before looking at Dean who just narrowed his eyes. “I don’t understand how you and Cas suddenly think you can trust the brat, because he says he’s human? How many times have we fallen for that crap? How many more times has that same thinking screwed us over, huh?!”

Sam let out a sigh before saying, “I know, Dean, but it’s different this time because I know we can trust him.” Dean didn’t get the chance to reply because the door was being opened by the sheriff. “Where is Dr. Colman?” Sam asked the sheriff. “He’s outside, I asked for a minute to speak with the Agents.” The sheriff said before holding the file out to Sam, “He sends this.”

Sam looked warily at the sheriff like he was going to pop out a second head as he took the files from his hand. Dean just shifted around on his legs before saying, “You asked for a minute, so start talking sunshine.” “Stiles tells me you are more than just feds.” The sheriff said as he looked from Sam and Dean, who both had the same surprised look on their faces.

“Y-You’re Stiles dad?” Sam stuttered out, well now he got why his nephew said everyone in town knew who he was. “Yes and I really wanted to thank you for saving my kid from those things the other day. If there is anything I could help you with, just let me know.” The sheriff said with a smile before looking towards the taller man. “It was nothing really, we were just glad to help. We actually got called here for that.” Sam said returned the smile.

Dean was just reluctant to show the man any sign of hospitality. He didn’t like the kid, and he sure as hell didn’t like the dad either. “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but the other man Stiles mention. The one with the trench coat, is he…is he really an angel?” The sheriff said his features falling a bit. Sam took notice of the sudden change in the sheriff’s features.

“Of course he’s an angel,” Dean splurted out before saying, “What’s it to you? Are you going to search for my angel and ask him for a favor like your son?” Sam looked at his brother and furrowed his brows, “Dean!” The sheriff looked from Dean to Sam then back to Dean, “Look son, I didn’t ask because I wanted to seek the angel down for a favor. I asked because my wife died because she believed in them.”

Dean’s cold gaze, soften and turned into a frown, he felt bad for speaking to the man like that about a touchy subject to him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Dean said before looking at Sam who was shaking his head slightly at him. “It’s alright, I just wish I would have known sooner but anyways, welcome to Beacon Hills. You also might want to stay clear of Agent McCall , you two aren’t the only feds in town.” The sheriff said before turning on his heel and leaving the two alone.

“Oh great, a real fed.” Dean said as he rolled his shoulders in annoyance, he hated dealing with those real fed bastards. They always seemed to give them more trouble than they were worth.

Sam on the other hand, his mind was already trying to figure out what the sheriff meant about his wife believing in angels. He had to find Castiel, maybe this could help figure out what happened to his nephew’s grace.

“Yo Sam, are you listening man?” Dean said as he looked at his younger brother with a raised brow. “Let’s gets some grub.”

“Uh, yeah sure Dean, I’ll call Cas to come join us.” Sam said as he walked out of the morgue.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a loud knock in the early hours of the night. Dean was already taking a nap, while Sam was busy doing research while Castiel sat in front of him, trying his best to help. “Dean can you get the door?” Sam said as he typed away at his laptop. Castiel was looking at the context of a book, reading more about berserkers and anything that could tell them if there was a way to control them.

Dean rolled over in his sleep and let out a groan mumble that Sam only caught as, “Get it yourself.”

Sam rolled his eyes about to get up from his seat when the door swung open and in came in Stiles holding a variation of paper bags that was letting out an aroma that caused Sam’s stomach to growl.  “Hiya! It took you guys forever to open the door so I opened it myself. Besides the food wasn’t going to get any warmer than they already are and believe me they taste a whole lot better when they are warm then getting them re-heated.” Stiles said with a cheeky grin before walking towards Sam and Castiel with all the food in hand.

“Here let me help you,” Sam said as he walked over to Stiles and took most of the food from his hands and helped place them on the table. “I actually left the drinks in my jeep, let me just go get them.” Stiles said as he pointed behind him. Castiel stood up and shook his head, “I can do it.” Within a few second’s Castiel had gone and came back with the four drinks in hand.

Dean was up the moment he heard the kid start talking. What the hell was the kid even doing here? He got up from his bed and walked towards the table the three were all sitting down at and talking away. There was his angel, smiling like it was something he did every waking moment. “How the hell did you even find where we were staying at?” Dean said as he folded his arms across his chest. Stiles turned around and looked at Dean, “Cas told me where you were staying at. Besides, I wanted to come and hang out, maybe help out a bit.”

Dean heard what the kid said before eying Castiel, “You told the kid where we were staying at?” Castiel shifted around under Dean’s gaze before saying, “Yes.” “Why would you do that Cas? You know I don’t trust the brat so why would you do that?” Dean practically yelled at Castiel. “Dean, I told Cas he could. So stop assuming Cas did it without asking.” Sam said as he stood up for Castiel. “Dude, look I know you don’t like me and all that but you came here to my town to help. The people here are under our protection, and we may be just kids but we’ve been at this for years! So if you want to get off your high horse and do what you came here to do instead of attacking me, than awesome. Let’s get to work.”

Dean furrowed his brows at the brat, but he had to admit the rug-rat was right. He needed to focus on catching and killing whatever was killing those innocent people. He could worry about the kid in between. “Here, Cas said you liked pie. So I made a pie ‘cause the one’s in the diner are not really that good.” Stiles said as he handed the pie to Dean. Sam tried not to laugh as he lowered his head into the laptop before him. His nephew seemed to know how to shut his _real_ dad up.

Dean looked at the pie before looking at Castiel who was blushing lightly and turning away from him. Dean turned back to the pie and eyed it like it would bite back. “Oh come on man! I swear I didn’t poison it! It’s a recipe I borrowed from Derek’s mom’s cook books.” Stiles said before looking at Castiel who was looking at Dean. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the look he caught in the angel’s eyes but it only reminded him of Derek.  “Hey Cas, about what I asked.”

Both Dean’s and Castiel’s eyes were suddenly focusing on Stiles, and Sam could see the sudden anger in his brother’s eyes but he couldn’t figure out why. “Yes, I don’t believe it will be an easy task to accomplish but I do think it can be done. I just need the alpha’s approval.” Castiel said as he digged into a paper bag and pulled out a hamburger. Stiles frowned at that before taking a bite of his food. “Why do I get the feeling that it won’t be easy to get the alpha to agree?” Sam asked his nephew.

“Because it won’t be easy, Derek… he doesn’t trust anyone that isn’t family or pack.” Stiles said before adding, “and if he finds out I came here, he’s going to kill me.” Castiel frowned at that, “No, we won’t allow him to hurt you.”  Dean looked at Castiel with a raised brow, ‘we?’ he didn’t sign up for no ‘we will protect you’. Hell, if the alpha killed the brat it wasn’t any of his business. He was just going to sit here and eat his pie.

“He wouldn’t actually kill you right?” Sam said trying to stay positive. He had just found his nephew. He didn’t want to be burying the kid so soon. “I’d like to think it’s just a meaningless threat. I mean he’s been saying it since way before the pack became a pack and I’m still alive. But this isn’t my Derek, this is teenage version of Derek and from what I remember, not the best judge of character. ” Stiles said as he put his hamburger down.

“Wait, Whoa! What the hell are you talking about?” Dean said as he held his hand out to halt everyone’s moving traps. Did the kid just call the alpha ‘ _his_ ’?! “What the hell are you three talking about? And you what do you mean this is a teenage version of the alpha?” Dean said as he pointed at the kid with his pie covered fork.

Stiles looked at Dean and said, “Well if you had listened to Sam maybe you would have known but no, you were so stubborn to hear me out.” Dean narrowed his eyes at the kid daring him to say something else. Stiles just rolled his eyes before begin to talk, “Like I told Sam and Cas, Kate kidnapped Derek a few months back after I was possessed by a Nogitsune. She took him to an Aztec Temple in Mexico and did who knows what to him to de-age him from 24 to 15. When we found him, he didn’t remember any of us. It was like he really had gone back in time to when he was 15.”

Dean looked at the kid surprised before looking at Castiel. So, the kid was only asking Cas to help him turn the alpha back to his 24 year old self? Pups and Cubs was what they refer to kids on most terms but it also meant younger pack mates. Oh, now he felt stupid for getting jealous of the kid. “You said you were possessed by a nogistune?” Dean said, remembering the first thing the kid said. What the hell has the kid lived through?

Castiel and Sam both looked concerned on what Dean had so generously pointed out. Sam scolded himself for letting that small detail slide the first time, and Castiel seemed to be doing the same. “Yeah, I mean our emissary said it probably choose to possess me out of the other two because I was the ‘spark’.” Stiles said as he reached for a curly fry. “The spark? Spark? What the hell does that even mean?” Dean asked before looking at Sam to see if he had any clue.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘I got no clue’. “Beats me, I asked our emissary but he won’t tell me. He just keeps saying that what I am is special. “ Stiles said before shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed his mouth with curly fries.  Castiel looked at Sam before looking at his son, “Who is your emissary?”  “Deaton, Alan Deaton. He’s the town’s vet.” Stiles said as he looked towards Castiel.  “A vet?A vet is your emissary?” Dean question in disbelief as he watched the kid eat. Stiles only nodded his head in a ‘yes’ as he reached for his drink, which Castiel was more than happy to hand him.

“You mention this Kate, twice. What can you tell us about her?” Sam said as he closed his laptop and pushed it to the side so he could start eating. “Well, Kate was dead for two-maybe three years. Peter killed her because she had murdered the whole Hale pack and now she’s back from the dead.” “Zombie?” Dean asked smiling over his stuffed mouth. Sam looked at Dean with a raised brow, his brother really was something else. “No, try were-jaguar. “ Stiles said making Dean’s smile flatten into a frown. “A were-jaguar?” Sam said before looking at Dean.

“Most logical thing would be for it to come back as a zombie if not a ghost, and maybe even werewolf.” Dean said before pushing the pie to the side. “No, a few years ago we had case were a friend of ours wanted the bite. Derek gave him the bite, but instead of turning him into a werewolf it turned him into a kanima. It’s like this giant lizard looking thing. It’s disgusting. Anyways, apparently the bite can also turn the person to what it mostly reflects. For Jackson being an ass he turned into a bigger ass that had the need to go terminator on his friends. For Kate, she turned into a killer were-jaguar.” Stiles said before saying, “Dad told me you two went to the morgue and check out the bodies. I’ve seen the pictures, and I don’t think those kills were the handy work of the berserkers. Well mostly because I suspect they are under Kate’s control and from what Peter said, Kate has no control on her shift. So, I think it’s more than possible that she’s the one behind the kills.”

“You got any proof of this kid?” Dean said, although he believed the brat, he wasn’t going to base his thinking on possibilities or hypothesis. He needed cold hard facts. “Well, I don’t really, I just got this feeling it’s her.” Stiles said looking at Dean. “Well hate to break it to yah kid, but we aren’t going to base this on a gut feeling of yours.” Dean said as he stood up and went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

Stiles followed Dean with his eyes and frowned, “I know I’m right Dean.”  “Yeah whatever kid,” Dean said as he looked back at the kid only to see him staring back upset, making him choking up a bit. For a moment there, Dean could have sworn it was Castiel looking back at him with that intense look in his eyes. He shook his head of the thought, this kid wasn’t Castiel. He just seriously needed to get some shut eye.

Sam looked at his brother pop the cap off the bottle before taking a sip, “It would make a lot of sense Dean, we heard the howl when the berserkers backed off.” Castiel looked at Stiles as he said, “Perhaps we should try the alpha now?” Stiles turned to Castiel and smiled as he nodded his head, “Yeah, but let me just apologize beforehand if sourwolf gets all growly.” Sam smiled at his nephew and watched him shift in his seat searching for his phone. “Don’t worry about it.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott was walking around in the middle of the night, with a flashlight in hand and Lydia following besides him. “I don’t understand his need to do things without telling us first.” Lydia groaned as she walked with her arms crossed against her chest.

“It’s Stiles,” Scott said as if that was simply the answer to everything before adding, “What I don’t understand is, how did he even manage to leave without Derek noticing?” Lydia stopped for a moment as if considering the possibilities Stiles could have done it but not being able to come up with a reasonable one she settled for, “Good point.”

Scott came to a halt as well when Lydia did, but just then his phone began to ring, startling them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. “It’s Stiles,” Scott said as he looked at Lydia. Lydia just rolled her eyes and said, “Well answer it! So he can tell us where he is and I can go home.”

Scott nodded his head dumbly and picked up in a hurry, “Stiles?”

“ _Yo Scotty, please tell me your with Derek._ ”

“Stiles, what the heck?! We’ve been looking for you like crazy! Where did you even go?” Scott said as his brain settled back in his head and got his concern on.

“ _Uh, I went out for food…technically._ “

Scott narrowed his eyes at what Stiles had said and the way he had said it. Oh what the hell did Stiles do now? “Stiles, what did you do?”

“ _Nothing, I swear! No murder, no witch craft, still human here!_ ”

“Give me that!” Lydia said as she snatched the phone from Scott, he wasn’t asking any useful questions. “Stiles, it’s me Lydia. Where the hell are you? Derek’s got the whole pack looking for you like you’d been kidnapped or something!”

“ _Oh hey, Lyds…. Wait why would I be kidnapped? Have you met me? I’m too awesome to be kidnapped, but that’s beside the point. I need to know who is with Derek playing scavenger hunt for Stiles_. ”

Lydia could have sworn she heard a scoff in the background when she heard Stiles talking. “Are you with someone? Stiles I swear if we are wasting our time searching for you while you are off bumping uglies with someone I’m going to kill you!”

“ _Sex… did you just ask me about sex? Ugh! I am not going to talk to you about my sex life Lydia!  And No! Jesus! Just tell me who’s with Derek so I can pretend I never heard you ask me that!_ ”

Lydia just rolled he eyes at what Stiles said while Scott blushed besides her. Scott had not gotten what Lydia had said until Stiles had replied. “He’s with Malia.”

“ _Thank you!_ ”

Lydia hung up the phone before looking at Scott, who was still blushing a bit as he was handed his phone. “Oh grow up McCall.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malia and Derek were searching the woods, although in a much more silent manner. Neither spoke a word to the other, both were focused on one thing and that was finding Stiles. Malia sniffed around trying to catch a whiff of Stiles’ scent but all she was getting was the faint scent of Stiles and the pack. She guessed they were from the time the alpha stayed here.

Derek was just trying to contain his growls, he was upset that Stiles had just disappeared from under him without much of a trace. But he was also worried for his safety, as his mate it was his job to keep him safe and he wasn’t doing a good job so far. He had already lost him.

The moment Malia heard the buzzing of her cellphone she picked it up without much glance at the caller ID. “Hello?” she said into it as she walked deeper into the woods.

“ _Hey Malia, I heard Derek was with you, so be a doll and hand him the phone._ ”

Malia blinked before pulling the phone from her ear and looking at the caller ID before holding it towards Derek, “It’s Stiles, he wants to talk to you.”

Derek looked at her with a raised brow, of course it was Stiles. He recognized the cheerful tone. He took the phone from her hand. “Where the hell are you?” Derek said in a dangerously low growl.

“ _Well hi to you too Derek, listen I’m not kidnapped just went on a munchy run and came to see the Winchesters. So,…_ ”

“You what?! Stiles why the hell would you go see those people?! I told you they’re hunters! They can’t be trusted!” Derek growled loudly into the phone that he was sure Stiles had to remove it from his ear to avoid damage.

“ _Whoa! I’m going to stop you right there big guy because we talked about this. Not all hunters are bad people! So just for a minute can you pretend you don’t have a stick up your ass and trust me?_ ”

Derek gritted his teeth at what Stiles said, his mate shouldn’t be speaking to him like that. He’s still the alpha and his mate should trust him.

“ _I’ll tell you where I am, because Castiel said he can turn you back into your old self but you got to promise you won’t hurt them, okay_?”

“Okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was ridiculous sitting by while the kid had personal conversations with his friends. The things the kid was saying was making Dean scoff in annoyance. ‘Awesome’ was not a word he would use for the brat, he was far from it actually.  But he was right on one thing, no one would kidnap the kid because he spoke to darn match for anyone to with stand.

Sam, on the other hand was bemused by his nephews very Dean-like manner of talking. Everything about the boy was all Winchester, from his manner of talking to his manner of dressing. Castiel, he was just trying not to show any signs that he could hear the whole conversation, from both ends of the phone. Stiles was sitting the closest to Castiel and his friends words were loud enough to make out.

“You didn’t tell them you were coming here?” Dean asked as he left the small kitchen and walked back to the table with two beers in hand. He handed one to Sam before taking a seat beside him. “Why would I? If I had told them then I wouldn’t be here. Jeez, being the human of the pack sucks, they think they have to protect me cause I’m weak and humany. But I beg to differ.”

“It doesn’t matter, your still just a little brat! Look you want to run with the wolves be my guest but you are still human! You have no leverage in their world. You have to accept that and the sooner you do the less you’ll find yourself in trouble.” Dean said as he slammed his beer onto the table, getting Stiles attention on him.

Stiles frowned at what Dean said, he was left a bit speechless. “You are wrong Dean. The child belongs to this world whether he choose it or not. He couldn’t escape it even if he had wished it so.” Castiel said as he looked at Dean with furrowed brows. “What the hell are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked as he turned his gaze towards the angel. “You trying to tell me ‘ _Daddy_ ’ had a plan for this kid?” Castiel just pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from Dean.

Sam looked at Castiel and saw that the angel was reluctant to reply to his brother. “Dean, I-…” “Just because you are a hunter doesn’t mean you are some kind of a superhuman. You’re just human too, you’re not any more special than I am.” “Don’t start with me kid, I am just trying to give you some advice.” Dean said as he turned towards the pouting kid. “Start with you?! Are you kidding me? You’re th-…” “Okay! Enough, you two are acting like little kids.” Sam said cutting his nephew off before looking between the two.

“Besides, the kid did say he’s been a part of this for some years. I think he knows the risks, you’re just worry too much.” Sam said before taking a sip of his room. Stiles blinked at what Sam had just said before eyeing Dean. Worried? _That_ was Dean being concerned? The hell was wrong with that? Stiles just brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Stiles didn’t have much time to make much sense of it when the door was pushed opened and standing there was Derek, not looking very amused.

“Stiles.” He growled out, sending a cold shiver down Stiles spine and getting the attention of the three men.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence that filled the room was almost unbearable. The alpha had walked in a few moments ago and immediately taken Stiles into his arms and out of their reach. The only thing the alpha had uttered was, ‘Why is the angels scent all over him?’ Sam didn’t know how to answer that and Dean just seemed too surprised to even try. While in reality his mind was once more providing him with the most outrageous thoughts of the brat and Castiel.

“Oh, he took me to school. So that explains that,” Stiles said as he patted the young alpha on the shoulder before trying to pull from the alpha’s hold. Derek gave a small nod, but the look on his face didn’t give sign whether he believed him or not. He slowly released his grip on Stiles, allowing him to move from his side as he looked at the other two men before the angel. Castiel stood up from his place and offered a small smile to the alpha.

“Stiles said you could help?” Derek said making no attempt to move from his place even though Stiles had gone back to sit down at the table beside the angel. He eyed the hunters that sat in front of his mate and the angel. The taller man, who he recalled was named Sam, was eyeing him just as much but the other, Dean, was tense in his seat obviously not comfortable with the situation.

“Yes, but I need your approval.” Castiel said as he motioned for the alpha to take a seat with them at the table before adding, “Like I told Stiles, it won’t be the easiest task to accomplish, but it can be done.”

Derek eyed Castiel and the hunters before his eyes landed on Stiles who was smiling at him cheekily and patting the chair besides him like a child. He reluctantly went to sit beside him as he said, “Approval for what?” Stiles just smiled as he reached for the curly fries to keep eating, “He’s an angel Derek. Angels need permission to do something regarding your health and stuff. Am I right?” Castiel looked at the boy and smiled fondly, maybe too fondly because both Dean and Derek were looking between the two through narrowed eyes. “Yes,” Castiel simply replied.

Stiles smiled with pride at his research skills before looking at Sam who was smiling at him as well, “You like researching huh?” Stiles nodded his head as he said, “I kind of have to love it if I want to keep _my_ wolves alive.” Dean just rolled his eyes before saying, “Nerds.”

Derek’s chest swelled with pride at Stiles oblivious acceptance of role of alpha’s mate but the moment Dean showed his annoyance in Stiles intellect, he let a small growl in warning leave his lips. Castiel placed his hand on the young alpha’s shoulder and said, “Dean doesn’t mean it to offend.” Derek looked up at Castiel and said, “Well he really should watch the way he says things and to whom, before someone else misunderstands. Or is that just the way he talks?”

Castiel looked at Dean, who was staring back at him with a strange look in his eyes. It looked to him like Dean was also curious about what Castiel would respond with but unfortunately Castiel didn’t get the opportunity to provide one. “It’s the way he talks.” Sam said simply before quickly changing the subject, “So Cas, how are you going to fix him?”

All eyes fell back on Castiel, all eagerly to know how he was going to help the young alpha return to his actual size and age. “I need to touch his soul, whatever she did, reversed time within him. So I must restore it but doing something as complex as touching his soul is the difficult task.” Castiel said as he kept his eyes locked on the young alpha.

Derek looked at the angel with a small frown tugging on his lips. He might not possess the wisdom of his true age but he knew what the angel was trying to insinuate with his words. He wasn’t the purest of souls nor was he human enough to possess a strong and bright soul that humans did. He could only imagine that the angel would have to tap into the human side of him to find his soul and even if he did find it, he didn’t know how the angel would even ‘fix’ him.

Stiles noticed the frown on Derek’s face and couldn’t help but reach out to grab a hold of his hand to try and provide some comfort to the alpha. But the sudden frown on the angel at Stiles small act of comfort made not just Dean, but the young alpha become even more suspicious of what was the real relationship between Castiel ( _The Angel_ as Derek prefers to call him) and Stiles ( _The Brat_ as Dean often calls him).

It pissed Dean off to see that Sam didn’t find it weird that Castiel was suddenly acting like a little love struck teenager and with this fucking brat none the less! No, Sam look just as love struck as Castiel looked with the boy. It was repulsive to him; it made him even more furious to know that he didn’t have the right to be feeling like this, because he was the one who had pushed the angel away and into another’s arms. And that other man, being this little brat standing before him.  

He absolutely hated it.

Dean was too wrapped in his jealousy to hear Castiel further explain the process or the orders he gave for preparations. Sam was making a circle on the ground around the three with a black dust. Mountain ash was just as powerful as salt on ghosts, but more for the living breathing supernatural creatures. The young alpha was now sitting in a chair with Stiles standing behind him and Castiel in front of him.

“Try not to move or you will explode,” Castiel said as he rolled up his sleeve on his right hand. Stiles heard what Castiel said and placed his hand on Derek’s shoulders and giving then a small squeeze. Derek just gave a reluctant nod to the angel, but if he was honest it was Stiles’ hand that brought some ease to his mind.

Castiel placed his left hand on the young alpha’s shoulder, while his right hand came to press into his abdomen. A small light began to glow through the rip Castiel’s hand was causing to his body, making a hiss quickly develop into a full blown agonizing cry. Castiel narrowed his eyes in concentration as his hand submerged deeper into the alpha’s abdomen searching for the human part of him.

“Cas…” Dean called out when he noticed the angel’s face become pale. He took a step closer to the three only to be stopped by his brother’s hand. “He’s fine Dean,” Sam said as he looked at his brother and then back to the angel. Fine? Castiel was nowhere near fine! Trying to help the alpha was obviously affecting Castiel. “Fine? The Dude’s pale! Anymore and he’ll be…”  The loud howled roar that escaped the alpha cut Dean off and making both Winchesters turn their attention towards him.

Red eyes were gazing deeply into the angels with bared fangs, while a clawed hand wrapped around pale wrists drawing blood from them. A small whimper escaped the boy’s lips as his head buried into alpha’s shoulder. “He found it,” Sam said as he saw the light surrounding Castiel’s wrist become even brighter. But the problem was the alpha. He was trying to fight the stranger from grasping his soul. “P-Please don’t,” Stiles whispered with a shaky voice, in obvious pain from having his wrists assaulted. “Don’t fight it…” Stiles pleaded into the alpha’s shoulder.

Sam watched in amazement as his nephew’s single plea brought the alpha to seize further attempt to fight the angel. The bright light surrounding Castiel’s wrist slowly embraced the alpha, blinding them all momentarily. “Cas!” Dean’s worried voice yelled as he covered his eyes from the harshness of the light. The last time he and Castiel were enveloped in a light like that, they had disappeared for almost a year.

When it died down Dean’s eyes searched desperately for the angel, only to find him on his knees before a man. The scrawny alpha had been replaced with a muscular man, with a dark stubble gracing his face,  and dark brows furrowed much like the teenage version of him wore, and was much taller, almost two inches taller than Dean. But that wasn’t all, besides Castiel was another familiar face.

“Gabriel…?” Sam and Dean both said in utter shock as he slowly stood up from his crouched position.

“My, my, my, what an interesting predicament I find you three in.” The arch angel said as his lips quickly curled up in a grin as his eyes fell upon the undeniable _Nephilim_ clinging to a werewolf’s neck.

Castiel’s eyes widen at the sound of his brother’s words and couldn’t help but look up. Only to catch his brother’s eyes focused on his son, a wave of uneasiness washed over him. There was no doubt in his mind, Gabriel would know.

And if he knew, others would know.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek’s eyes fell to the trembling hands he was so harshly grasping in his own. His eyes widen as he quickly retracted his claws, earning a whimper from his mate. Stiles moved his head to look up at the alpha, “Derek..?”

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Derek quickly said as he turned to look at his mate only to see the pale boy only become paler. The guilt built in his chest as he balled his fists. His claws were just as effective as the bite, and he had done it without permission. Stiles smiled as he held onto the werewolf’s shoulders for support, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re back to normal.”

Gabriel’s amusement faded when his eyes caught the sight of the young nephilim’s face. That reaction didn’t seem to ease Sam nor Castiel’s mind from further panic. That look on Gabriel’s face and his lack of enthusiasm told them, he was processing **every** possibility there was, and more importantly, getting one step closer to revealing the truth, than Sam and Castiel were.

Dean couldn’t understand how the hell the arch angel was alive. It’s not that he particularly hated the arch angel, it’s just every time they had crossed him in the past he was the center of his entertainment. But his mind couldn’t bring him to worry about that at the moment, because something else was weird about this. Why the hell were Sam and Castiel all tense all of a sudden? Shouldn’t they both be leaping for joy that Gabriel was alive?

The hell was up with their reaction?

When Gabriel moved his hand towards the boy, causing Sam’s breath get caught in his throat while Castiel was struggling to find his words. Stiles looked up at Gabriel when he felt fingers on his forehead, and nearly jolted out of the alpha’s grasp. “Jumpy little thing you are,” Gabriel said with a grin as he healed the boy’s wounds. Derek bite down a growl when he saw the angel touch his mate without _his_ permission but he would hold his tongue since he appeared to be healing Stiles.

“Thanks you,” Stiles said as his head stop spinning and the ache in his wrists vanish along with the small punctured wounds. Derek grabbed hold of Stiles wrists and inspected them further. “It’s gone, awesome right?” Stiles said cheekily as the alpha’s thumb brush against his skin.

Castiel let out a small unsteady breath, it had worked but right now he was fighting the sleep that was trying to consume his vessel. “Thank you so much!” Stiles nearly cried out as he forcefully pulled from Derek’s hold and pounced the weakened angel. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Stiles kept repeating as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck as he placed repeated kisses to his cheek.

Castiel was flustered to say the least, to be suddenly drowned in his son’s affections even if it was just gratitude, was overwhelming the angel. “You’re welcome,” Castiel uttered softly as his own arms wrapped around his son’s body. The joy Castiel felt swell within him was like something he had never felt before, not even for Dean. But he guessed it was the joy of being reunited with his son and being able to hold such a precious blessing once again.

Dean could feel his blood boiling, just what the hell was that boy thinking hugging HIS angel?! He clenched his fists at his side trying to hold his ground as he gritted his teeth. This stupid brat! There is no way he’s going to let some child steal his angel away from him.

How was it possible a mere kid was the cause of his jealousy?

Derek’s mind wasn’t too far from the thoughts of the hunters. Stiles is HIS MATE! Even though Stiles might not know it yet, his claim on him was already made! There was no way he was going to let some featherless angel come in between their mating process. He’s worked hard to get Stiles to accept him and let him in for an angel to come and ruin all that! No, Stiles was his and he’s going to make sure it stays like that!

“Ah, I see you’ve been _replaced_ Dean-O by someone _far more precious_.” Gabriel grinned amused when he saw the hunter’s obvious anger at Castiel’s sudden display of affections with the boy. He was curious to say the least, and he vowed to know more about the kid who had taken the irreplaceable place in his little brother’s heart that belonged to the great Dean-O vessel of the great Arch Angel Michael (aka big brother).

Sam didn’t know what came over him, but an awkward chuckle escaped passed his lips. Gabriel noticed something and that worried him. Oh, crap what had he just done? Why was Dean and the Alpha looking at him like that? More importantly why is Gabriel looking at him like _that_? 

“What?” Sam asked as his face settled back into his serious one.

“Something you want to share with the class Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. It was clear to the arch angel that the younger Winchester knew something he didn’t.

Castiel and Stiles had pulled away after Gabriel’s comment, both with a light blush on their cheeks. Because neither of them thought they had a relationship like that, and both were as equally as dumbstruck and oblivious to the rage in both Dean and Derek’s eyes.

“Let’s go Stiles,” Derek said as he pulled his mate to him and dragged him towards the door, only to come to a stop at the door and utter a reluctant ‘thanks’ to the angel who had so graciously helped him without bothering to look at him. “Wait Derek! Why are you mad all of a sudden?” Stiles asked as he was dragged out of the door. Derek only answered him with a growl and red eyes, “Shut up Stiles!” Stiles just cringed under his stare, he’s never seen Derek this mad before. He supposed calling him a ‘sourwolf’ would call for his early dismiss, so he stayed quiet.

Sam pulled his phone out when he felt it buzz in his pocket. His smile grew wide when he saw it was a text message from his nephew.  

‘ _I did tell you about my sourwolf. He’s quick tempered but he’s not a bad guy once you get to know him. Geez, just wish he could have let me say goodbye. Anyways, I’ll sneak to see you and Cas when I can! :)_ ’

“What are you smiling about over here like a creep?” Gabriel asked as he crawled up Sam’s back and peeked over his shoulder to the phone in his hands. “Nothing,” Sam said quickly as he put his phone back in his pocket and away from the arch angel’s prying eyes. Gabriel wasn’t convinced, Sam knew that much.

“Cas, you ok?” Dean asked as he tried to reach out to the Castiel but just as he was about to touch him, Castiel put a stop to his advances with a single, “I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel stumbled to his feet but managed to catch himself.

“No, your not! You can hardly stand up straight!” Dean practically yelled, yet he couldn’t brush away the painful pang in his heart. Gabriel got off Sam’s back and walked over to Dean and his baby brother. “Come on Cassie, let’s get you all better.” Gabriel said as he grabbed his brother’s hand. Castiel didn’t protest to Gabriel’s help like he had with Dean and together they disappeared from sight.

Dean couldn’t help feeling dejected. What the hell? Why the hell was Gabriel back anyways? They didn’t need the damn trickster.  “Dammit.” He muttered out frustrated. He wanted to be the one to tend to Castiel.

‘I hate this town,’ Dean concluded as he kicked the chair the alpha had just been sitting on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angels were real, who would have thought they were actually real? People prayed to god and angels because of their faith, but believing was never the same as actually knowing there are indeed real.

Ever since the John had found out that his son was friends with werewolves, he couldn’t help the sudden guilt rise within him. It wasn’t because his son had misunderstood his son’s first explanation but because of someone else had also desperately wanted him to believe.

‘ _I’m not crazy, John! I know what I saw! Why is it so hard for you to believe me?_ '

“It’s not that I didn’t want to believe you,” John whispered out to no one in particular as he searched through boxes of his wife’s belongings. “I wasn’t ready to accept it.” He whispered as he pulled out a thick worn-out journal, “But I’m ready to know…I need to know.”

He had taken the opportunity that his son wasn’t home to search for his wife’s old diary. She had always had this old thing with her at all times. He had never laid hands on it because he had respected her privacy. Besides this was something very sacred and personal for her.

He flipped the front cover open only to have a few drawings fall out. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked them up, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had seen these drawing before he’d be shocked. There were all drawings of the same sight. An angel with black wings, but you couldn’t see his face just his back side. His wings were spread wide getting ready for flight. A long trench coat hanging loosely around the angels body.

Stiles, too, had mentioned meeting an angel with a trench coat accompanying the Agents (Hunters), but when he hadn’t seen him that time in the morgue. Nor had John seen the angel anywhere near his son.

“I wonder…” He mumbled as he looked down at the journal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel helped his little brother down on the bed, “Why did you do it, if you knew what it would do to you?” Castiel was panting heavily as his body started to heat up, “I wanted to help.” He admitted as he allowed his body to fall back on the bed.

Gabriel watched his little brother fight to keep his eyes open before grinning a bit wider, “Dean-O didn’t seem to be happy with you doing this, could it be you really like this little kid?”

Castiel just rolled onto his side giving his brother his back as he mumbled out a, “Of course I like him…” The problem was that he didn’t like the child in the way his brother was probably assuming. The child was possibly his baby, how could he not love his own child? He was something so precious born from his love for Dean.

Gabriel’s smile faded when hear what his little brother said, “Wha-…? Have I really been gone that long?” he asked as he jumped onto the bed and tugged his brother making him face him. “What happened to ‘Dean is my everything’? Did he do something to you? Tell me Cassie, I’ll put that mud monkey in his place!” Gabriel practically roared as he pulled his baby brother into his arms.

Castiel shivered at being surrounded in his brother’s warmth, he felt cold all of a sudden but even so he didn’t bother reply to his words. He didn’t want to tell his brother just yet. He wasn’t ready to reveal his secret to his brother. Sam was the only one he could trust at the moment, but that hadn’t been his choice it had just happened. Still, he was glad Sam had found out and helped him.  

“You have bad taste Cassie. First, a human hunter, and now a nephilim.” Gabriel said with a small sigh, bringing Castiel back from his thoughts. His baby brother sure liked the weird ones. It wasn’t that angels couldn’t fall in love, it’s just they preferred to be with their own kind but Castiel, like a handful of angels, loved the mud monkeys to a whole new level.

Nephilim? Had he just heard his brother right? A small strained sound escaped Castiel’s slightly parted lips.

Gabriel looked down at his little brother with a curious gaze. Now, he was even more curious about the young nephilim.

He will find out everything about the nephilim, with those strangely familiar eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ::  
> First of all, I would like to thank you all for your lovely comments :)  
> Secondly, some have been a bit odd lately, but that's my own fault. I would like to say that this has NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF SEASON 4's original story line. So with that said, I hope you all can ignore everything you've seen in season 4 of Teen Wolf. Because there is NO Calaveras, NO mute, NO other banshee, NO hit list! The only thing I did use from that season was Kate kidnapping Derek to Mexico, which will be later explained as to why she did that, The school scene with the berserkers, and the Fact that Kate is alive!  
> Also, I know I know, Dean's being a major douche right now but I promise he won't stay like that forever. 
> 
> With all that said, Thank you so much for your support!

“Hey! Hey! Get of baby!” Dean found himself yelling the moment he got out of their motel room. It’s been a couple of days since the alpha had been returned to his real self but Dean was finding himself wishing the man had stayed a child. At least that way he would hate the kid less than this man.

Sam sometimes wished it as well, at least that way the alpha would be more vocal on his thoughts. Now, he appeared to be more animal than human, showing his emotions through various growls that only his nephew seemed to distinguish and understand.

Why the hell did he have to deal with these two so early in the morning?

“Baby?” The alpha simply grumbled as he jumped down from the hood of the impala before adding, “Funny, I thought Stiles was the only person who called his car like that.”

Dean furrowed his brows at what the alpha said. Oh, how he hated this wolf man. “Don’t compare me to your brat! I’m nothing like him.” He said in annoyance, he would not be compared to the kid. He was nothing like the kid and just hearing the kid’s name made his blood boil.

Derek didn’t seemed fazed by the hunters words but looked around, it was just the two hunters today. Where the hell was the angel? The low growl in his voice grew louder as he asked, “Where is the angel?”

“He’s not here,” Dean said with a rather sad tone that the alpha seemed to have noticed. Ever since that day that Castiel had changed the alpha back to himself, neither Castiel nor Gabriel had come back to the motel room, unless it was in the company of Stiles, who so desperately wanted to be with both angels and Sam. Even then he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to have some alone time with Castiel. Castiel wasn’t even answering him when he called, and it was really pissing him off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam let out a sigh, was it bad for him to feel like his brother deserved this suffering? Dean’s been an idiot for too long, avoiding his feelings for the angel and now that Castiel was becoming more independent he’s finally realizing he wants the angel to depend on him. Well at least now his brother is getting a better grasp of his feelings. ( _The reasoning in Sam’s mind everybody._ )

“Pssht! Sammy, over here!” He suddenly heard a whisper and turned to see a very happy arch angel peeking his head over a bush while waving a lollipop around.

Sam looked back at Dean arguing with the alpha, they seemed to be too into their bickering over the dent in the impala the alpha left, to notice him. He shook his head; he couldn’t understand why the two were like that every time they were together, even though Dean seemed to be the one talking most of the time. The alpha seemed to growl just as much as Dean talked. It was obvious they didn’t like each other very much and the only reason they hadn’t tried to kill one another was because of Castiel and Stiles.

He walked towards Gabriel and crouched down besides the bush, “Why are you hiding behind a bush?”

Gabriel chuckled lightly before looking towards the two fighting. He was not an idiot like Moose, he could read between the lines. They were clearly fighting about Castiel and the nephilim boy. He could understand Dean, it was obvious the hunter was in love with his baby brother just as much as his baby brother loved him. But the alpha? He was in love with the boy? This was news to him but he could see it.

The alpha was a lot like Dean, both had the same hard attitude that made them difficult to understand and that wary look in their eyes every time they were with strangers. While the boy was a lot more like Castiel, cute, cheerful, easier to read and understand, very straight forward and with bad taste in men.

“Ah, right sorry about that Moosey boy, I just didn’t want to be seen by Dean. Besides, I just came to get you.” Gabriel said with a big smile as he grabbed a hold of the tall Winchester’s hand.

“Wai-..” Sam didn’t even get the opportunity to protest before they disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The alpha grabbed a hold of the hunter’s collar and snarled out, “Keep your angel away from my mate!” He was tired of having his mate sneak from under him to come see the damn angel. Sure, Stiles could say how much of a good guy the angel was all he wanted but it didn’t change the fact that he was annoyed with their constant secret meetings.

Stiles is his mate, if he wasn’t going to listen to him and stop this than he would put an end to the angel from coming to him.

Dean’s brows furrowed before his own hands came up to grip onto the alpha’s collar. “My angel isn’t the one seeking your mate, whatever that means. It’s that kid that keeps seeking Cas!” Well that was what he thought in his head. To be honest, he didn’t know who seeked who but since the kid had called his brother that one time, he assumed it was the kid.

Ah, hell! He’d much rather be put back in purgatory than to deal with this, any day. It wasn’t like he could blame the kid for everything either, even if he wanted too, because his mind kept pointing out it was his fault in the first place.

‘ _Shouldn’t have been a jerk to Cas in the first place_ ’

‘ _Should have told him you love him_ ’

‘ _Shouldn’t have given two fucks about what people would think_ ’

Damn! He hasn’t been this irritated since that time he was Demon Dean.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“-it…” Sam finished when he appeared in a different place. He was standing in front of grey laminated building. “Where are we?” Sam asked a bit disorientated as the trickster let go of his hand. His eyes wondered around but when they landed on the familiar blue jeep parked besides the big sign of ‘Beacon Hills Veterinarian’ he knew. This was the emissary’s place.

“I saw Cassie come here with the kid. Hehe~ maybe he’s getting him his rabies shots,” Gabriel joked as he looked back at Sam. But seeing that worried look on his face made Gabriel’s smile quickly fade. “What’s wrong Moosey?” Gabriel asked as he tilted his head, much like Castiel did when he was confused.

“N-Nothing.” Sam said as he looked away from the arch angel. His hand came to rub at the nape of his neck, could it be that Castiel was planning to question the emissary about Stiles missing grace? The more he thought about it the more he shook the thought away. No, that couldn’t be, if he was going to do that then Castiel wouldn’t do that in front of his nephew. He knew the angel wasn’t ready to tell the boy just yet. Heck, he wasn’t even sure Castiel had any intentions of telling him.

“Sam… Cassie had that same look yesterday when I mentioned the boy was a nephilim. Are you sure it’s just nothing?” Gabriel said as he stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam nearly chocked at what the angel said, “W-Wha….b-but h-how…” before covering his mouth. How was that possible? Castiel said he couldn’t feel his grace, and Stiles appeared to be just like any other human.

Gabriel’s brows furrowed at that as he said, “Why do I get the feeling you know something I don’t know?” The simple question had made the tall Winchester uncomfortable; it was more than obvious to him that Sam knew more than he was willing to lead on. He would find out one way or another!

“Err…I don’t know anything.” Sam said as he grabbed Gabriel by the hand and dragged him away from the building. “Come on, I’ll buy you breakfast.” He said trying to get the arch angel away from the building. “You’re not sounding very convincing!” Gabriel said as he let himself be pulled away from the building.

Sam just ignored the arch angel and kept pulling him with him, but before they could reach the parking lot he heard the familiar voice of his nephew yell out, “Hey Sam!” Both he and Gabriel couldn’t help but stop and turn around, only to see the boy smiling cheekily at them as he caught up to them.

“Where you guys looking for Cas?” Stiles asked as he looked at both of them as he shifted the book in his hands. “Sort of, but now we are going to go get some breakfast.” Sam said as he really needed to get Gabriel out of here.

“Can I come? I haven’t eaten yet either,” Stiles asked as he looked at both Gabriel and Sam. He was so hungry and his stomach was demanding food, but also if he stayed here his curiosity would get the best of him. Besides, he had skipped breakfast just to meet with Castiel and it was nearly noon.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he eyed the child closely.  The boy’s eyes were brown in color, so there shouldn’t even be a likeness to his baby brother’s very bright blue eyes. But yet, something about those eyes that reminded him of Castiel. Maybe it was the innocence they held, or the warmth they clearly showed. It was strange but he didn’t dislike it, it just meant the boy was a good kid despite being a creature of sin.

But what really bothered Gabriel was the boy’s grace. Why the hell was it brighter now? When he had first laid eyes on the boy, his grace was weak and small barely there but now, even though it was still small, it was easier to feel.  “Hm, how odd…” Gabriel mumbled out as he looked towards the building, getting both the boys and Sam’s attention on him.

Sam wasn’t very comfortable keeping Gabriel near the emissary’s place much longer, “Yeah, let’s hurry up before they change the menu.” Gabriel didn’t protest this time, he was more than happy to follow him but that didn’t mean he was just going to let things go.

“Wait I can’t just leave my baby here,” Stiles said as he looked back at his blue Jeep with sad eyes, his baby would be lonely and he didn’t want to trouble Deaton if Derek found it here. “I can just drive us there; we’ll be there in half the time.” Stiles said as he turned back to Sam and Gabriel.

“Then what are we waiting for? I was promised food,” Gabriel said with a grin as he reach out to grab ahold of the boys hand before making them re-appear inside the jeep already in their individual seats. Stiles was sitting in his driver’s seat looking all confused while Gabriel was beside him in the passenger’s seat. Sam, he was all uncomfortably bent in the back seat. “Go! Go! I’m desperate!” Gabriel said as he pointed forward to get the kid to get the car in motion.

Sam just let his forehead rest on the back of Gabriel’s seat, “Just go Stiles before Gabriel flies us there.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 The moment Stiles had walked in with a stranger, Deaton knew what he was. It was rather odd to see a **_spark_** much brighter than Stiles. He had always known Stiles was special, but he had thought Stiles to one of a kind, but now seeing what the man he knew that wasn’t entirely true.

“How can I help you?” Deaton said putting his on his usual smile, yet in his mind he was still trying to figure the man out.

The man had asked Stiles to leave them alone, which Stiles did. He wasn’t afraid of the creature before him; he was rather keen on figuring out what exactly he was. “I take it you are not here to adopt a pet, so what can I do for you?” Deaton asked as he finished sorting jars of cotton swabs, bandages and alcohol whips.

“I want to know what happened to Stiles grace.” Castiel said as he watched the emissary sort jars neatly away in various cabinets. It was strange to him. The person was human, yet not.

“Ah, you mean his spark? It’s rather strange, up until now I thought Stiles was the only one to possess such a unique quality but now I see he wasn’t fully developed.” Deaton said as he leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest. He had dealt with many creatures in his life time but he’s never come across something like what Stiles and this man were.

“Stiles is a nephilim, I should have been able to feel his grace but I can’t feel it. Did something happen to the child to have made it fade?” Castiel asked as he kept his eyes on the emissary.

“An angel?” Deaton said suddenly looking a bit surprised. Hearing Stiles was a nephilim seemed to have surprised him more than it should have. But of course, now it all made sense to him. Claudia and John had suddenly adopted a child with a unique feature that he had always known made him special. Claudia had even mentioned an angel had brought them their child, countless of times. Yet, he, like most people, had taken it metaphorically.  But now that he looked at the man, “You’re Stiles real father aren’t you?”

Castiel’s eyes grew a bit wide, he hadn’t expected the emissary to figure that out nor had he said anything to make him come to that conclusion. “I-… I’m not the child’s father, but I am his mother.” He stuttered out, he didn’t know how else to say it. He really wasn’t Stiles father, because that would be Dean. Being a mother meant birthing the child, yet it was also held more meaning than just that and he felt he held the more maternal instincts.

Deaton felt confused, the man was obviously a man, but he didn’t dare question it. He had learnt to expect the unexpected when it came to the supernatural. Everything in that world seemed to function way different then in the human world. It seemed that natural laws didn’t apply to them. “To be honest, I don’t really know what has caused his spark to fade but what I do know is that this started recently.” Deaton said as he let himself relax a bit.

“How recent?” Castiel asked as he stepped closer towards where the emissary was. If this was happening recently then maybe there was still hope in saving it. He couldn’t allow his son’s soul to be forever condemned to hell.

“It started a little after the Darach,” Deaton said after a few moments. “Actually, I believe it was around the time Stiles began to get possessed by a dark Kitsune.” He said as he eyes the angel’s reaction. It wasn’t all of what he expected and it made him question if he cared.  

Castiel didn’t seemed fazed by that, but that was because he was trying to figure out how it possessed his son when he was sure he had placed the same symbol Dean had on his chest on their son. “Thank you for your help,” Castiel simply said before flying off, he needed to find Sam.

Deaton turned his head towards the corner of the room where another spark walked further in holding a rather annoyed Scott. “Ah, I was wondering about what had happened to you Scott.” Deaton said with a smile. “Yeah, well…” Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the angel who had caught him.

“Well I’ll be a mud monkey’s uncle…” The angel said standing there rather shocked at what he had just witnessed.

Scott raised a brow at the weird metaphor the angle had used, but he couldn’t really worry about that. He was just as surprise to find that his best friend, brother from another mother, wasn’t human. He couldn’t help but frown at that, things were getting to difficult for him to handle. Why was he always the one finding things out like this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter contains BoyxBoy sexual themed picture, so if you don't like that sort of thing, than SKIP IT! You've been warned! I will not be responsible if you decide to sneak a peek at this chapter! ^^"

First, it was seeing the so called ‘sour wolf’ so early in the morning. Then, it was the dent in his car and to top it all off, Sam left him and went who knows where. He really was in for a rough day. He couldn’t help but mumble out curse words over the rim of his beer bottle as he flipped through his dad’s journal for anything on how to kill a were-jaguar. “What the hell does that even look like?” He grumbled in annoyance as he slammed the journal closed.

He sighed and got up from his seat at the table before going to get himself another beer. He should probably call Bobby maybe he’ll have better luck finding something on this thing. He pulled out another beer from the mini fridge and sighed, yup he should call Bobby. He wants to leave this town as soon as possible.

The sound of wings flapping stopped him from further opening his beer bottle. “Sam?” He heard the voice of the angel he had so desperately wanted to get alone. Dean turned around only to see the angel walk around the small motel room searching for his brother before his eyes landed on him, “Where is Sam?”

Sam, Sam, Sam. That’s all he’s ever heard ever since they started to get closer, and it really pissed him off. If it wasn’t the kid he was thinking about, it was Sam. He loved his brother, just as any brother would, but right now, he couldn’t help but hate him. What about him? Had Castiel stopped thinking about him? “Do you like Sam better now or what?” He couldn’t help himself from asking.

Castiel was about to leave when he figured Dean didn’t know of Sam’s whereabouts. He looked sad. The crease in his forehead becoming even more visible as his brows came together. He frowned, “It’s not like that, Dean.”  

“Then tell me exactly how it is Cas! ‘Cause I’m not understanding!” Dean said with a harsher tone than he intended. Watching Castiel’s frown deepen just made him regret it all the more. “I just thought you didn’t want me near you anymore. I didn’t mean to upset you, Dean.” Castiel said as his eyes fell to the floor. Yeah, he definitely regretted it now.

Dean put the beer down on the counter before walking towards Castiel. His hand came up to cup under the angel’s chin while the other wrapped around his waist. “Don’t apologize, Cas. It’s my fault for making you think I didn’t want you near.” Dean whispered as his eyes fell from his beloved angel’s own blue eyes to his red chapped lips. “Don’t leave my side again,” He whispered softly as he closed the gap between their lips until they were pressed against one another.

Castiel couldn’t help but slowly melt into the kiss. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of Dean’s hot breath brushing against his skin, his strong arms holding him with such tenderness and love, and his soft lips ravishing his own. It was impossible not to let himself be taken by the heat the moment. Castiel’s hands traced up Dean’s chest and wrapped loosely around Dean’s neck. But when he suddenly remembered he still had to find Sam, he pulled away, “W-wait, I need…mmm… to find Sam.”

Dean caught his breath when Castiel pulled away for a few moments, but he was unwilling to just let the moment end like this. He wasn’t sure he would ever get Castiel alone like this again. “Forget about Sam, Cas, just for tonight.” Dean practically pleaded as his lips desperately searched for Castiel’s lips.

“Okay,” was all Castiel said before he leaned in to lock their lips in another passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they had arrived at the diner, Sam had chosen the table in the farthest corner. He made sure Gabriel sat down beside him, enclosed in the booth while his hand rested around his waist, in case he decided to fly away. Stiles was sitting in front of them with a menu in hands, “Hey, look they have a special of all you can eat waffles!”

Gabriel was playing with Sam’s hand, trying to pry it off him, but his eyes were focused on the boy. “All you can eat huh? Bring on the waffles!”  Gabriel said as he slammed his fists onto the table. Sam’s hand fell from around the arch angel’s waist and onto his lap, making Gabriel shudder. Sam didn’t seem to notice, he was just happy Gabriel was distracted and his nephew was happy.

Sam raised his free hand and called over a waitress. “Are you ready to order?” The young waitressed asked with a smile. Stiles, who was collecting the menus was the one who took the liberty to order for them. “I never knew you were so handsy,” Gabriel said a wide grin before moving Sam’s hand further up his thigh as he said, “Me like! Me like! Touch me some more!”

Sam didn’t seem to be fazed by Gabriel’s words, unlike Stiles who started to choke on his own saliva. “Our little neph-…uh Stiles, is getting so red in the face.” Gabriel said trying to hide his mistake by laughing.  “That just caught me off guard! And anyways, who the hell says things like that in public?” Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Stiles didn’t seem to have caught the arch angel’s mistake but Sam had. What the hell was Gabriel thinking about to call _their_ nephew a nephilim? Because Gabriel didn’t know Stiles was their nephew. So there was no way that he had intended to call him ‘ _nephew_ ’. The more he thought about it the more it became impossible, because if he did know, Gabriel wouldn’t be quiet about something like this.

“Don’t take him so seriously Stiles. Gabriel tends to joke around too much, especially about the most inappropriate of things.” Sam said with a smile as he pulled his hand away from the angel’s lap. “How rude! I am being totally serious, Samsquatch.” Gabriel said with as he placed his hand on Sam’s thigh and caressed it gently.

“Gabriel, cut it out!” Sam scolded making the arch angel pull his hand away and laugh. “I can’t help myself!” Gabriel said with a smile as he backed away just as the waitress was bringing over their food.

“I thought he would be a bit more like Cas.” Stiles said a bit sheepishly. It wasn’t that he hated the way Gabriel was. It’s just that, ‘Angels’ were supposed to be serious and holy and what not. But seeing Gabriel act like this was rather comforting. He was feeling like angels were really more down to earth than they were written out to be in books.

“You have no idea,” Sam said it in a rather sour tone, there were very few angels he thought trustworthy while others were no better than demons. It was a harsh reality, but he had, long ago, learned to live with it. “Hey!” Gabriel protested as he pulled the plate of waffles towards him. “Of course you’re an exception, Gabe.”  Sam said with a smile as he pulled his cup of coffee towards him.

“Now you’re just flirting with me Sammy,” Gabriel said with a playful grin as he winked at Sam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kate let out a furious growl as she knocked everything sitting upon the table. “Two! They killed two of them?!” She hissed as she looked at the berserkers standing motionless against the wall, like statues. None of them seemed worried or concerned for the two missing berserkers amongst them. But Kate, she was no fool; she knew she was powerful but not nearly as powerful enough to beat whatever had killed the berserkers.

It would be best if she left before they found her and killed her, too. She could always come back to fulfill her vengeance when they least expected her.

“Hello doll,” She heard suddenly. The all too familiar husky voice she had heard whisper into her ear countless times back in the darkest pit of hell.  Kate bit into the inside of her cheek. Crap this was the last thing she needed, a confrontation with this demon.

“Crowley,” Kate said with a forced smile as she turned around to face the demon, but the moment she laid eyes on him she was shoved back into the wall with the man’s hand on her throat. “Don’t think you can double cross me and get away with it! We had a deal!” Crowley growled as he applied pressure around the woman’s neck.

Kate let out a pained growl as she clawed at the demon’s hand, “I just said that so you could take me out of that shit hole! I don’t have any intentions of working for a filthy creature like you!” Crowley let go of the woman’s throat with a laugh, “You flatter me darling but don’t forget who brought you back from hell. So unless you wish to remain here, do as I asked.”  

Kate fell forward grasping her throat as she desperately gasped for much needed air. This asshole, how dare he treat her like a toy.  “If you are so powerful, why don’t you kill him yourself?!” Kate retorted angrily.  She had no interest in working for a _demon_.  All she wanted to do was to kill the remaining Hales. She had failed killing them all in the fire and that mistake had cost her dearly.  Now, all she desired was to finish what she had started at all costs.

Crowley looked at her before giving her a grin, “If I did that then I would have no use for you now would I? Now, get me the boy and don’t dare to double cross me or you’ll be begging to be placed back into that shit hole again." He said before disappearing from sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Clothes were scattered all over the floor, long forgotten as the owners of them lay tangled with one another. Dean was lying down on his side with one of his hand stretched out underneath his angel’s head while his other wrapped around his angel’s sleeping body. It was strange for him to see the angel sleep, but he supposed even making love made angels feel weary afterwards.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his angel’s bare shoulder as he whispered out, “I love you Cas.”

[](http://s1277.photobucket.com/user/NarcissisticPrince/media/destiel_s_love_scene_by_xxxayu_n_kimixxx-d802d8x_zps82cfc38a.jpg.html)


	14. Chapter 14

_“At first I thought it was Cas who had brought us back,” Gabriel heard his brother say before sighing, “but now, knowing what I know…Is this the reason we are back?” Balthazar asked as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes focused on the floor as if it held the answer he so desperately wished to know._

_“I don’t know,” Gabriel said as he allowed himself to further sink into the chair he had been sitting at for the past hour. “I don’t think any of us could ever begin to understand why **Father** does what he does. But I suppose this is the best guess we got.” Gabriel said with such seriousness that it made Balthazar sink further into his thoughts. _

_“A nephew…we have a nephew…” Balthazar repeated over and over in his head. No matter how many times he repeated it, he still couldn’t seem to wrap his head around it. Their little brother had a son, with a human. He, like Gabriel, didn’t particularly hate the Winchester brothers. He just didn’t know how to feel about Dean impregnating their baby brother. Because of course, it had to be Deans! Who else’s baby would Castiel carry?!_

_“…Maybe his grace?” Gabriel hummed to himself. Yes, maybe his grace was something they had to save. Is that what their father wanted them to do? Is the boy’s grace something far more important than what he had thought a nephilim’s grace to be? It would make sense. The boy’s grace did seem to becoming a bit more alive now that he remembered._

_“What grace? I didn’t feel one in the boy at all and I’ve been following him for days…” Balthazar said looking at Gabriel with an ‘Are you stupid?’ look. “You can’t feel it? That’s weird…” Gabriel asked a bit surprised. So Gabriel could feel a grace? Huh? “Maybe it’s because you’re an Arch angel?” Balthazar said as he moved to sit beside him._

“Hey! You brought me out here, the least you could do is listen to what I’m saying!” Balthazar heard a very annoyed teenager growl out as he leaned back in his chair, “Jeez, I don’t even know why I’m here.” Balthazar couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “Sorry kiddo, I was thinking about something my brother said.”

That’s right, that time he and Gabriel followed Castiel to the emissary, and this boy was there. He had grabbed him and used him as a shield to hide from his baby brother. He had more half expected to be caught, but he supposed Castiel was far too worried about his son to not have suspected the invisible werewolf in the corner. There was something that just didn’t make sense to him. Castiel wasn’t stupid, he knew what the boy would be and the dangers that alone would bring him, but yet he let him go without protection? That didn’t sound like something Castiel would do.

“I just can’t believe my best friend is half angel and half human.” Scott said as he ran his hand through his hair. It’s been a few days since he found out by accident, but it was still hard to believe. “Well he isn’t exactly half human. I wouldn’t say his real dad is just any regular human.” Balthazar found himself saying subconsciously. Dean had hardly aged from the last time he had seen him, and from what he’s figured out so far he’s been ‘dead’ for about 19 years. Castiel must have kept both of the Winchesters from aging normally.

“What do you mean he’s not a regular human? Who’s Stiles real dad?” Scott asked curiously as he leaned forward showing his obvious interest on the subject. Balthazar couldn’t help but scrunch his name at his nephew’s name, “Cassie really has bad taste in names. What kind of name is Stiles?!”

Scott couldn’t help but narrow his brows. This angel had an annoyingly short attention span. “’Stiles’ isn’t his real name. No one could pronounce his name growing up, so he decided he wanted to be called Stiles. His real name is **_Hieronim._** ” Scott explained before stumbling over his best friend’s real name. “Sacred?” Balthazar said as a smile appeared on his lips. So, Castiel really loved the boy. Now he understood why Gabriel wanted to keep quiet about it, well partly.

“Huh?” Scott asked as he tilted his head in confusion. “That is what Hieronim means, sacred.” Balthazar said before looking at the boy before him. He’s been with his nephew since at a very young age, which made him wonder about their past. “About Stiles’ dad…?” Scott began to ask once more but was only cut off by the angel.

“Ah, yes, Dean. Well like I said he’s not an ordinary human. He’s the vessel of the arch angel Michael, and that alone makes him very special.” Balthazar said before smiling at the boy’s reaction. “Michael? As in the angel who placed Lucifer in hell?” Scott asked wide eyed. What the hell Michael was real?! Of course he was; he was an angel after all. “Yeah, even Lucifer. They’re also Stiles uncles.” Balthazar said with a wide grin. Is this why Gabriel liked to mess with people? He liked it.

“W-Wait, you said Dean, right? Dean Winchester?” Scott asked wrapping his head around the easiest thing to accept. He wasn’t ready to accept the complexity of Stiles real family. “That’s the one,” Balthazar said nodding his head with a smile. “Well that can’t be right. Dean doesn’t seem to like Stiles in the least. If I had to guess, I’d say Sam was Stiles’ dad. They seem to be more alike than anything really.” Scott said with a frown.

“Hm, you’re right, they do seem to share the same interest but to be honest I think Stiles’ personality is a lot more like Dean’s.” Balthazar said as he looked back at the few days he’s spent watching over his nephew. The boy really was a lot like Dean, head-strong, resourceful, and good willed, smart, sarcastic, and cheeky.

“Actually, there is something I am curious about,” Balthazar said as the smile on his face faded into nothing as he spoke the next words.

“What exactly happened last year?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam was sitting at the table completely engrossed with his research on his laptop. Bobby had called a day or two ago with news on were-jaguars.

_“I haven’t found jack squat.”_

It wasn’t very helpful at all. He had tried to call up all his people but no one seemed to have known or ever come across a were-jaguar before. 

_“You’re on your own kiddo.”_

Yeah, well he had figured out that much the moment he had said he had nothing for them. So, how should they kill this thing? The same way they kill regular werewolves? No, somehow he doubted that would work on her.

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm!!!” Gabriel whined as he flicked a book away from him before adding, “I’m bored, how long are you going to be looking at that thing?” Sam looked up and nearly went wide eyed, what the hell was he looking at?!

Right in front of him, Gabriel, or should he say _Castiel_ , was sitting in front of him where Gabriel should have been. “Why the hell do you look like that?” Sam practically yelled at the arch angel. “What do you mean why? I’ve been like this for the past hour or so out of boredom! You would know if you had paid a little attention to me!” Gabriel yelled back as he stood up from his seat and slammed Sam’s laptop closed.

“Hey! I was looking at that.” Sam said in a rather annoyed tone. “Too much work, you need to relax a little.” Gabriel said with a mischievous smile as he crawled over the table and towards Sam. Sam flinched back and tried to stop him, “What the hell are you doing, Gabe?”

“Shh, call me ‘Cas’.” Gabriel said as he tugged off the trench coat. He had changed his appearance from Castiel to Stiles trying to entertain himself and get Sam’s attention but neither had worked. If he had known whining would had worked, he would have done it sooner.

He climbed onto Sam’s lap and wrapped his arms around the tall Winchester’s neck, “Play with me Sammy.” Sam groaned uncomfortably as he looked away from ‘Castiel’s’ face, “Change back and we can go out somewhere, just seeing you act like this with that face is bizarre.” Gabriel smiled wide and leaned in, “Why? Don’t you like Cassie’s face? I think he’s rather cute.”

“That’s because-…” Sam was cut off by the sound of bottles shattering on the floor. When he turned towards the noise, he was surprised to see his brother standing there with a look that screamed utter betrayal. “Dean it’s not what it looks like! I swear!” Sam quickly said as he stood up making Gabriel fall off his lap and onto the floor. He didn’t know why he suddenly got so nervous, when he knew it was Gabriel but that look on Dean’s face made him feel guilty.

“ **Cas** …” Dean grumbled out venomously as he glared at the Castiel grumbling on the floor at Sam’s feet. How could his brother and his angel do this to him?! He had just left to get his brother some beer like he requested, even though he was doing it for himself too, but still. How fucking dare he!

“Dean I can explain! That’s not Cas, it’s Gabriel! I swear!” Sam said as he pointed to the Castiel on the floor adjusting his trench coat. “Do you know how dumb that sounds?” Dean gritted out between his teeth. “No, it really isn’t, remember that time he disguised himself as Dr. Sexy?” Sam said matter of factly.

Dean seemed to pause for a moment as if considering it before glaring at the Castiel grinning at him. “What? I was bored and Sam kept ignoring me.” Gabriel said rather innocently as he turned back to himself. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO USE CAS’ APPEARANCE?!” Dean yelled angrily at Gabriel but it only made the arch angel laugh like an idiot.

“By the way, where is the Cas?” Dean asked as he looked around the room. When he had left, Cas, the real one, was trying to help Sam. Gabriel couldn’t help the growing grin on his face from widening, “The kid called asking Castiel out on a **date** and of course, when it comes to that kid Castiel is more than willing to go. Hmm, you really have been replace huh, Dean-O?”

Dean ignored the arch angel and looked towards his brother. He was already more than pissed off at Gabriel. He was at the point where he wanted to bring the angel to his second death. The whole week he had done stuff like this. Yesterday, he had come home to a Castiel asleep wrapped around a Stiles. The day before that, Stiles had been in the middle of trying to steal a kiss from a Castiel. The day before that, a Stiles was holding hands with a Castiel and snuggling up against him. They all had been Gabriel… He should have expected it to be Gabriel but still, that shifting was too damn accurate. He just couldn’t help but get mad.

“Well,” Sam started as he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, “Stiles did call Cas to meet him in the woods, but Cas wouldn’t say for what.”

“They’re being very lovey dovey in the woods,” Gabriel said with a wide grin, “ _I saw them_.”

Dean gritted his teeth in anger as he clutched his fists at his sides, “You… if this is another one of your tricks, Imma kill you myself.”

“Tsk. Tsk. This is why Cas left you, your no fun to be around.” Gabriel said as he shook his finger out in a ‘no no no’.

Dean just kicked the broken bottles of beer angrily before leaving the motel room and slamming the door behind him. So what? He’s never been ‘Fun’ but still Cas still loved him, there was no way he was going to be replaced. Besides, Cas still loved him as much as he always did, that was proven a few nights ago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cas was sitting beside Stiles in a corner. His son had been ‘grounded’ from all training activities by the alpha. So, he had been bound to the Hale house and left under the protection of Cas, much to Derek’s displeasure. Scott had not shown up, and Stiles had put up a fight to have Cas come and keep him company. One fight he had obviously won.

Castiel watched as his son paced the room impatiently. Even this small action of his son made him smile like a proud parent. “Ah, screw it! That sourwolf can’t tell me what to do!” Stiles declared as he stopped pacing the room before grabbing his sweater as he added, “Come on Cas, let’s go. I don’t know why I should stay here. Besides wouldn’t it be more dangerous for me to stay here?”

“Stiles, maybe the alpha is right, maybe you should stay here where it’s safe.” Castiel said as he moved towards his son. “Kate’s not stupid. It’s obvious that she had a plan for everything if she came to attack me in my own house knowing that Derek would be there.” Stiles said as he crossed his arms against his chest. He thought it would be better to be on the move then just sit here.

“Sti-…” Castiel was about to say something but he was interrupted by an eerie female laugh. “Smart as ever, Stiles.” Kate said walking out from the shadows before she threw a lite match towards the angel only to make a circle of flames surround him. “Holy oil…” Castiel couldn’t help but panic as he looked around himself. His panic only rose when his eyes landed on his son, “No!”

“Cas!” Stiles yelled as he tried to get to him, but only ended up getting caught in Kate’s death grip. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kate hissed at him as she tightened her hand around his arm. “Ow! Ow! It hurts you bit-…Aaahhh!” Stiles cried out when he felt her claws sink into his arm. “Sorry I have to leave so sudden, I have to deliver this kid. But don’t worry I will be back to finish you off.” Kate said as she pointed a silver blade in Castiel’s direction making the angel flinch and stumble back. There was no denying it, that blade she had it was an angel’s blade.

His brothers knew.

“Let go of me! Cas! Derek!” Stiles yelled as his panic began to rise to dangerous levels. Aw, man he was going to die and there was no stopping it. Castiel couldn’t help him because whatever she did to him had left him frozen in place inside the fire. And Derek wasn’t anywhere near.

Castiel couldn’t help it; he had never felt fear in such depths that it would render him unable to move. Someone knew about his son, and they were after him. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn’t help the unreasonable anger from swelling in his chest.

The other angel, who knew of Stiles existence, was…

“Gabriel…” Castiel mutter out venomously.


	15. Chapter 15

They were just coming back from chasing after Kate, and Derek was furious to say the least. Even when they had fanned out to try and leave no room open for her to escape. Kate had managed to disappear from sight so suddenly, which pissed him off. If she had that ability, why hadn’t she done that in the first place.

“Stiles!” Derek growled out when it finally hit him. Kate was just toying with them, from the beginning. “Get back to the house! We have to get to Stiles!” Derek growled out to his pack before running back in the way they had come. He felt like such an idiot. He let his anger get the best of him, again. ‘ _Please be ok_ ,’ He repeated over and over in his head as he ran.

“Derek? Hey! What about Kate?!” Malia yelled after him before letting out a huff. How rude of him, all he ever thinks about is Stiles! “Come on, don’t be mad Stiles is just only human and a hell lot of a trouble.” Kira said as she wrapped her hand around Malia’s shoulder to try and comfort her. “I guess you’re right,” Malia said as her pout eased and turned into a grin as her arms wrapped around Kira’s waist. She tugged her closer trying to steal a kiss, but Kira had coldly rejected her attempts with an, “Where’s Peter?”

“Dammit! You ruin everything Peter!” Malia cursed out in her head as she let go of Kira. Why the hell did Peter have to be the reason behind the rejection? She couldn’t help but internally whine.

“Let’s hurry, before Derek gets mad.” Kira said already further away from Malia who was still glooming in the spot Kira had left her.

“Derek’s already mad,” Malia grumbled out only to get a warning look from Kira.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m going.” Malia said before running to catch up to Kira.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Derek got close to the Hale house, his fury had completely left him and replaced with horror, fear, and worry.

Kate had not just placed holy oil in a circle like she had been told to do, but she had scattered oil all over the remains of the Hale house. The whole place was being wrapped in the burning flames, the remaining wood popped as the fire broke it down, and the sound of the building becoming unsteady could be heard.

“N-No…” Derek couldn’t help but stutter out horrified at the scene before him. No, not again. Kate couldn’t have done this to him again. He couldn’t lose his mate, not now, not ever. “Stiles!!” Derek yelled out desperately as he raced towards the burning flames.

Peter who had just arrived at the scene seconds after Derek, was just as horrified. That bitch, she couldn’t have taken everything from Derek again, could she? He looked at his nephew and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He looked towards the burning fire, he could hear the wood start falling. “Whoa! Derek stop!” Peter couldn’t help but yell as he ran after him. Peter grabbed a hold of Derek and stopped him just as the remains of the house collapsed just before their eyes.

“Stiles!!” Derek yelled out with such a desperate voice, it was heartbreaking even for Peter. Derek couldn’t fight it, the pain was too much and being mixed with his anger had only served to grab hold of Peter and shove him away with such force that made him fall back. Peter groaned at the pain and got up, he was mad at getting shoved but he knew how it felt to lose your mate.  “Derek calm the f-…” Peter hadn’t finished his sentence because he had notice something coming from the fire.

Derek’s eyes had turned to glare at his uncle but when he saw the look of surprise on it, he quickly turned. From the fire something was emerging. He squinted his eyes as if it would help him see better through the raging flames. “Stiles?” He muttered out as his heart painfully stopped. Hope, build in him but the second he saw the angel walk out of the fire alone and unharmed his hope died.  “Where’s Stiles?” Derek he asked, not really wanting to hear the confirmation of his mate’s death.

“Kate took him,” was all the angel said before he flew away. Derek noticed the odd look in the angel but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just couldn’t help but feel relieved. His mate was alive, for now, but alive none the less. There was still a chance to find him and save him. “Peter w-…”

“I know ‘we have to find Stiles before the crazy bitch lays a finger on him’, that’s what you wanted to say right? We’ll message received.” Peter said as he patted his nephew’s shoulder before adding, “But may I suggest we call Scott? We could use the extra help.”

“Whoa! What the hell did you guys do?!” The two heard the all too familiar voice yell.

Both Peter and Derek went wide eyed as they quickly turned their heads only to see none other than Jackson and Isaac standing there with surprised looks on their faces.

“Good thing we decided to come back, you guys obviously need _MY_ help.” Jackson said after clearing his throat and composing himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel was blinded by anger that the moment he arrived at the Winchester’s motel room, he hadn’t noticed the people in it other than his own brother.

Gabriel was sitting down on the couch holding a bowl of m&ms Dean had bought him, after countless pleas from Sam, who desperately needed a break from Gabriel. “Oh hey Cassie, you’re back early. Did you’re date with the kid go ok?” Gabriel asked rather cheerfully as he stuffed his face with candy.

That alone was more than enough to further enrage Castiel. Within seconds Castiel had Gabriel pinned against the couch, the bowl m&ms had fallen from Gabriel’s lap making the bowl shatter at his feet. “Who did you tell?” Castiel hissed as he gripped his brother by the collar of his shirt.

“Whoa! What are you talk about Cassie?” Gabriel asked a bit shaken up as he held his hand up in defense. “Hey! Hey! Cas, chill man!” Sam said as he stumbled out of his seat and went towards the two. Sam tried to pull the angel away from the other but he wouldn’t budge. “What’s gotten into you?” Dean asked as his brows furrowed.

“Don’t play coy, I know you told someone else about him and now because of you they took my son!” Castiel yelled out to his brother making everyone go from looking worried and confused to surprise and shocked.

“YOUR SON?!” Dean yelled out as soon as Castiel’s words had sinked into his head. No, he couldn’t have possibly heard right. Castiel couldn’t have a son. Castiel has never shown any interest in any one.... Well there was that time when he was being hunted…No, No he had killed that angel. But then there was that time he was Emmanuel, he was alive that whole time, could it be with that girl? No, No she was a big Christian. There was no way she would have sex with him being that religious, right?

At Dean’s words, Castiel pull away from Gabriel. He had not had time to care who was in the room but now he was realizing his mistake. He looked back at Dean with horror, “Dean I-…” Castiel began to say but he couldn’t find form any further words. He had never intended for Dean to ever find out like this. All he wanted to do was vanish, and that’s exactly what he did.

“Wait Cassie!” Gabriel yelled before flying after his brother. Sam didn’t know what to be more worried about whether Castiel letting it out that he had a son or who had taken Stiles.

“He had a kid with that kid didn’t he? That’s why he’s so loving towards that brat,” Dean said as his body began to shake with anger. From the beginning, he was fighting for nothing. No, he refused to lose him it didn’t matter what happened between the two.

“Ew, are you kidding me?” Sam let out looking at his brother with a look of disgust, “What the hell’s been going through your head?” Dean looked at his brother and furrowed his brows, “WHAT?! You and I both know that Cas doesn’t warm up to people so easily. What else am I supposed to think?” “Dude! Stiles _IS_ Castiel’s son!” Sam yelled out before covering his mouth.

“What?!” Dean yelled out, there was no way the brat was Stiles son. The kid was like 16, 17 years old there’s no way he could have had a baby. He would have noticed it, but then again there was a time that Castiel had stopped answering him for a few months. Is that why he suddenly stopped coming to him when he called? He was spending time with his son, no but that doesn’t make sense, what kid calls their dad by their name? Not even he did that, and his emotions for John were mixed between hatred and admiration. Stiles didn’t seem to hold any ill feelings for Castiel, so shouldn’t he be calling him Dad and not Cas? Wait, Castiel hasn’t ever directly called the kid ‘son’ either. Wait, the kid is like 17 right? Wasn’t that when he and Castiel decided to give it a try? His angel cheated on him? What the hell? “I don’t understand,” Dean sighed before looking at his brother who was now sitting down on the couch were Gabriel previously was. He had this distant look in his eyes, it was almost sad.

Sam was rubbing his hands together as his eyes stared at the floor. He didn’t want to say anything more than he already said. After all, that wasn’t something for him to tell, no matter how much he wanted to tell his brother that Stiles was his son, he couldn’t for if he did he would be breaking a promise he had made to Castiel. He shook his head of the thought; there was no time to worry about that. Stiles was missing.

Sam stood up from his seat and went over to Dean, holding his hand out as he said, “Give me the keys to the impala.”  

“For what so you can go look for the brat?.” Dean said as he furrowed his brows before going to sit on the bed. “He’s not our problem, that’s Cas’ and Gabriel’s problem.” Dean added. He was too mad to go look for the kid who was more than possibly the proof of Castiel’s infidelity.

“Are you kidding me?! Cas is our friend, you can pretend you don’t care about that as much as you want but don’t expect me to sit here and pretend with you! Stiles’ life is in danger so stop being an ass and give me the fucking keys before you force me to hotwire the thing!”

Dean was taken aback by what Sam had said, he was right the kid was possibly in danger. Even if his pride didn’t want to help, he knew he had too. It was his job after all to help in supernatural cases like this. “Alright, dang it, I’ll help you but I’m driving.” Dean said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. ‘Keep it cool Dean, just save the kid and question Cas later,’ Dean told himself in his head.

They got in the car and began to drive towards Stiles house, in hopes of finding the alpha if not Stiles ‘dad’. The drive was silent until Balthazar decided to pop in on them saying, “ _Your son_ isn’t with the alpha. Besides you won’t find him there he’s out looking for Stiles too.” Dean couldn’t help but press down on the brakes when the moment Balthazar had stopped talking. Dean turned his head back to look at the angel casually sitting in his back seat like he hadn’t just revealed something important, while Sam was looking at him in shock and worry. “What? You weren’t going to tell him and neither was Cassie. Someone had too.”

“Dude, what the hell?” Sam said as he shook his head, what the hell was Balthazar thinking revealing something like that without Castiel’s consent, more importantly how the hell did he know about that? Not even Gabriel knew. “Oh believe me, you’re not the only one who knows anymore ther-…” Balthazar began to say but was cut off by Dean who was going hysterical by the two calmly talking as if he wasn’t there.

In midst of his hysteria Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at Balthazar, “What the hell are you two going on about?! Who is his father?” Dean demanded as he glared at both. Balthazar backed up and held his hands up in defense while Sam’s eyes widen, “Dean put the gun down.” “Then explain to me why the hell he said that?!” Dean hissed as he turned his gaze towards his brother but didn’t lower the gun.  Sam didn’t know what to say, his mind wouldn’t even function properly, “Dean I-I…”

“Oh for the love of everything that is holy, STILES IS YOUR SON! There now was that so hard to say?” Balthazar said already at his limit with Sam’s stuttering over his words, “If you don’t believe me ask Cassie yourself.”

“CASTIEL!” Dean yelled out angrily as he stepped out of his car. He was the father of Stiles? No, that couldn’t be right, this was just another of Gabriel’s tricks. But then why was Balthazar here? Was it really true? No, there’s no way, Cas is a man. Fu-…no but angel’s had no real gender.

‘ _I’m going to go insane!_ ’ He couldn’t help but think as he paced around the middle of the road with his hands running through his hair in frustration.

“Y-You called, Dean?” Castiel asked as he appeared in front of him in a much calmer state, but his eyes were lowered trying to avoid Dean’s eyes. Gabriel had already told him everything, from how they boy watched over him when he or Sam weren’t with him to how Gabriel was using his knowledge on the subject to piss Dean off purposefully. But right now Balthazar was the least of his problems. His son was still missing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took forever to update -n- but here it is, an update :D

_“Five little ducks went out one day. Over the hill and far away~” A four year old_ **_Hieronim_ ** _sang loudly from the back seat of his mother’s car. Claudia who was driving them back home after picking him up looked back at him through the rear view mirror, “Did you learn that at school, sweetheart?” she asked as she looked back at the road. “Hm! The teacher taught it to us,” Hieronim said happy as he tried to reach for his backpack as he said, “We drew pictures of the ducks too! I’ll show you mommy.” When they came to a stop at a red light, Claudia took the opportunity to look back at her son and said, “Hieronim, wait until we get home ok?” The last thing she needed was her son to get out of his seat. “Ok,” Hieronim huffed out as he gave up trying to reach for the backpack that was lying on the floor just in front of him._

_*~*_

_It was just early in the afternoon when Crowley had just arrived yet at another little town in hopes of finding the little runaway profit, Kevin Tran. He wanted the tablet decoded, for his personal reasons, and neither that nor getting his hands on Kevin have been easy, thanks to the Winchesters. He figured Kevin would have gone to find Sam but finding him wasn’t an easy task either. Sam, like Dean and Castiel, had gone off the radar, but unlike Dean and Castiel who had gone to purgatory, Sam was lost somewhere on earth. “Bloody hell, where am I?” Crowley asked himself as he looked around a bit dumbfounded at the little town. Where the hell was this place? Everything was…HUMAN. Not a single demon, dragon, kitsune, or angel. Wait hold that thought, there’s an angel in this town and not just any angel._

_No, it couldn’t be Castiel. The lad was in purgatory with his boyfriend having the honeymoon of their dreams. What the hell was he doing back? How the bloody hell did he get out of purgatory? If the angel was here so was the Winchester. “That smart feathery bastard.” Crowley mumbled to himself as he raced towards the little glint of light the angel’s called grace. The angel owed him for their little betrayal and using him as a little guanine pig in his scheme to become ‘god’, well he had suggested it but that’s beside the point. However, as he got closer what he found wasn’t the angel but something else... What the hell?_

_“Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle, who the hell are you?” Both mother and child heard before the car came into a brute stop. “W-Wha….How did you get in my car?!” The mother yelled out getting hysteria as she turned around in her seat to look back at the man who had suddenly popped out of nowhere, but the moment her eyes landed on him her face went from concerned and confused to utterly terrified. Crowley looked at the mother then at the child, “Here I was minding my own business looking for a Winchester, and I’ve found myself a little angel and a profit. It must be my birthday.” Crowley reached towards the child who was beginning to tear up. How ironic, there was no doubt in his mind whose child the boy was, but yet everything in the boy resembled the Winchester’s family traits; Brown eyes like Samuel, brows and hair like Dean Winchester, pale Skin like Mary Winchester, nose like Sam Winchester, but one thing he had definitely gotten from Castiel and that was that little light and little black wings._

_Crowley reached for the wings, and the instant contact made Hieronim let out a wail as if he had been hurt. “What did you do to my son?!” Claudia yelled out as she watched helplessly as her little boy’s wings suddenly dissolved into nothing. “Human bitches are so annoying.” Crowley almost whined before snapping his finger making the woman go silent. Claudia’s hands came up to wrap around her throat as her face redden, the oxygen had stopped filling her lungs and gotten caught in her throat. She gasped desperately for air as she tried to reach for her son, “H-Hier-…Hiero-..nim…”_   
  
_Crowley looked at the woman and smiled seeing how she was still trying to reach for the boy even though she had lost the ability to breath. “Hieronim? Hm,” Crowley hummed as he looked back at the crying child sitting beside him in his car seat. “You and I are going to be good friends in the future,” He said as he cupped the back of the boy’s neck letting the black smoke emit out of his hand, letting it melt away the seal that lay under it. ‘You’ll be my little bargain chip, when the time is right.’_

_The child’s cry grew louder, and at the sudden moment Crowley was forced out of the car, sending him flying down a trench. “What the hell?” Crowley groaned as he collected himself from the ground. That power, it was undeniable. “God.” He whispered out as he looked around for the celestial being. ”Too little too late, the child is mine.” Crowley said out loud as he let out a chuckle. He might have not had enough time with the child but it was enough time to break the anti-demon seal embedded into the back of his neck._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles was shoved up against a tree, his cheek bruised and his arms bleeding out from claw marks, and his chest held slashes from the woman’s claws. Kate had decided to stop in the middle of nowhere and take her anger out yelling out in coherent things that he could not understand.

“Bring the boy, he said,” Kate said for the thousandth time as she grabbed Stiles by his torn shirt and shoved him to the floor before kicking him hard straight in his stomach, making him cringe away in pain. “He never said he wanted you a life,” She said with a toothy grin that only told Stiles, this was it today he really was going to die. She crouched down and gripped him tightly be the throat before lifting him up from the ground, “I really hate you!” She spat out before slamming him against the tree.  
  
“S-Stop…Please stop it.” Stiles cried as he weakly scratched at her hand trying to make her release her death grip on his throat. “Shut up!” Kate growled out as she tightened her grip on his throat making him gasp out desperately for air. Tears rolled down the side of his cheeks as he desperately trying to push her away. His face was turning red, proof of the lack of oxygen flowing through his lungs. He could feel his pulse beating loudly in his head, and his vision was beginning to blur. ‘ _Derek. Cas. Scott. Sam. Anyone._ ’ Stiles pleaded desperately in his head for someone to help him.

“It’s all your fault that I’m stuck here! It’s your fault that I haven’t finished what I came here to do! This is all your fucking fa-…” Kate didn’t get to finish. All Stiles remembered hearing was the sounds of barking before everything around him slowly faded from existence and surrounded by the darkness of unconsciousness.

Crowley had watched the little display, but he needed the child alive for him to get his little revenge on the Winchesters. “Go fetch,” Crowley cooed at his hell hounds before the two hell hounds ran towards the huntress. One of them grabbed onto Kate’s leg pulling her away from the boy. “Crowley! You son of a bitc-..AHH!” Kate yelled out as the two invisible creatures devoured her and ripper her to shreds. Kate’s screams filled the woods, disturbing the peace in the surrounding area. “Sorry doll, I never had intentions of keeping our deal.” Crowley said as he watched Kate be turned into shreds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It felt like time had frozen around them, neither had said a word after Castiel had greeted him with ‘You called, Dean?’ All Dean wanted was for his angel to tell him what the hell was going on. Why has the past few days been a roller coaster ride? Why was his brothers messing with him like this? Why was his own brother being so mysterious? “Cas…talk to me, man.” Dean practically pleaded. He needed to know, he needed Castiel to tell him.

Castiel found the courage to look at Dean and let out a small sigh, the look in Dean’s face sadden him. Dean wanted he truth, but Castiel wasn’t sure how to word it, nor did he want to have this conversation in the middle of know where when his son, THEIR son, was lost. “It doesn’t matter right now Dean, we need to f-..” “Bull shit! If it didn’t matter then why everything is been a mystery?! Why won’t Sam tell me anything? Why are you avoiding me? Why did Balthazar tell me I’m the dad? Your kid’s dad.” Dean yelled out losing his temper. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

“Tell him Cassie,” Balthazar said peeking his head out the window of the back seat of the impala. “You, stay out of this!” Dean said turning his attention to Balthazar before turning his gaze back to Castiel. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Dean.” Castiel said honestly loss at words. “It just happened and before I knew it, I was carrying our son. I’ve only heard tales of it before, but I didn’t know it could happen while in a male’s vessel but it did and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t say anything because we were in middle of a war with Lucifer. The child would have been in danger, and I didn’t want that for our baby.”  “Why didn’t you tell me, Cas?” Dean asked as he rubbed his face in frustration and disbelief before adding, “Where you ever going to tell me?” He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He was really a dad, the kids dad.

Castiel lowered his gaze at the question, “No, I had no intentions of telling you about him Dean.” Dean couldn’t help but furrow his brows at that. What the hell did he mean he had no intentions of telling him? “He’s my son too, Cas. I had a right to know, you had no right to keep him away from me!” Dean practically yelled.

Up until know, he had thought the most outrageous of things about Castiel and the brat. No, his son, he wasn’t just any brat, he was his brat, his son. And all because Castiel had kept it away from him. He didn’t know what to feel, having a kid was something he had wanted and Castiel had kept that away from him, and he was never going to tell him about his son. If he would have known, things would have been different. He wouldn’t have been a jerk to him, but even so, Castiel’s attention was something he still didn’t want to share. Yet, he was angry with his angel for denying him the right to know his son because he would have been in danger? Didn’t he think they could keep their son safe? Didn’t he trust him?

“It’s not like that Dean,” Sam said as he got out of the car and walked over to his brother. Dean looked towards his brother, now that he thought about it Sam had gotten close to Castiel since a long time ago when his angel stopped answering to him. “You knew didn’t you?” Dean said to his brother in a voice that screamed utter betrayal and hurt.

“I’m sorry Dean, Cas made me promise.” Sam said with a frown as he looked from his brother to the angel before back. “Look, I know you’re angry about not knowing, but Castiel didn’t want to force him onto you. He was only thinking of the kid. We were fighting Lucifer, and he didn’t want Lucifer finding out and using him against us.”

“I wanted more for him, Dean.” Castiel said as he looked at Dean through sad eyes, “I know how much you and Sam hated growing up in this life forced onto you. So, I wanted our son to grow up with that normalcy you two didn’t have.”

Dean let out a sigh at both his brother’s and Castiel’s words. He couldn’t argue with that. It was true, there had been so many times he had wanted to have a normal life, have a family and settle down. He had, had a taste of that with Lisa and Ben, but of course, leaving ‘the life’ was something he was just not entitled to. He remembered he vowed in front of Castiel, that he didn’t want to bring a child into this world. But he couldn’t help but still be angry. “You still should have told me, Cas. I don’t blame you for doing what you did, but I wish you would have just told me.” Dean said as he pulled the angel towards him as he placed a kiss to his forehead.

He had a son, a missing son. He needed to find him, and apologize for being an ass, and for thinking his son was having something more romantic to do with his own mother. ‘His son’, it felt so natural to say it to him. He let out a small sigh; he had really messed up at being a father to his own son. He could only hope he had not messed up to far from repair.

“Dean, we need to find him.” Castiel said as he pulled away from Dean. “Yeah, so wrap up your sappy moment and let’s get on the road!” Balthazar waved as he poked his head out of the back seat of the impala. Dean wanted to shoot him, but he wouldn’t, _his son_ was what mattered right now.

Family comes first, no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was beginning to rise, and yet still no sign of Stiles. Everyone was growing restless, and the Sheriff who had come home to Scott waiting for him at his door was both furious and worried. He had been dead beat coming home after a long shift at the office only to find his son missing once, again. ‘ _Why didn’t anyone call me sooner?!_ ’ He had yelled before turning around and marching back to his patrol car. But that had been hours ago.

John had been reunited with Lydia, Peter, and Kira. They had all gathered back in John’s living room, all except more skilled /and trusted/ part of the pack. Peter had made everyone a cup of coffee to help them stay awake. They all sat around sipping silently at the bitter sweet drink. “I don’t understand,” John said before adding, “We’ve looked everywhere, yet there still isn’t any signs of my son.” He had called in to the station getting all his deputies working on finding his son. Nothing had been left unturned, yet there was no sign of Stiles. It was like his son had fallen off the face of the earth. Well, out of the face of the town.

“We’ll find him, John,” Peter said as he patted the sheriff’s knee, “its Stiles were talking about. He’s a smart cookie, he’ll try and find his way back too.” That’s right, Stiles had gone missing once before and he was able to find his way home. He still didn’t know how Stiles had managed to escape, but he had. He could only wish this time it was like that time, but he couldn’t help but feel like this time would be nothing like that time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The werewolf pack had met up with the hunters, despite Dean and Derek’s disapproval. Dean had so quickly accepted that he had a son but everything else had slowly sunk in. For one, his son was very much gay, like he was, and who was the boy /man/ that had stolen his son’s heart? It was none other than the alpha he had so many times before argued with. Dean absolutely disapproved of his teen son dating a 24 year old man, who was an alpha werewolf. Absolutely disapproved!

“What use did we have coming here to see them? We’re just wasting precious time that we could be using to find Stiles.” Dean said as he looked at the werewolves with the same look that the alpha was giving them. Derek clenched his jaws trying to hold back a growl, but the hunter was right. They could be using this time to be out there searching for his mate.

Sam just rolled his eyes before looking at his nephew’s best friend, since he didn’t recognize any of the other werewolves, “Scott thought it would be better to unite to search for Stiles and I think it’s a really good idea, we’ll cover more ground like this.”

“We don’t need their help to find him,” Dean said as he looked at his brother. “No, I think you really do need our help,” Jackson said as he took a step towards the human hunter, “What have you found, besides your run away trap?” Dean gritted his teeth about to pull out his gun; he had enough with these werewolves. He could careless that they were teenagers. “Hey! Whoa! You guys found something?” Sam said stopping Dean by bringing his attention back to what the werewolves had said, they really couldn’t afford to waste time fighting each other when his nephew was out there somewhere. Castiel perked up at what Sam had so generously put in simple words. “What did you find?” Castiel asked as he stepped towards the werewolves.

Balthazar and Gabriel, who were leaning against the impala, straightened up the moment the unfamiliar werewolf opened his mouth. Gabriel gave Balthazar a knowing gaze before they sneaked over to Scott and grabbed the boy by the arms before disappearing with him, without anyone realizing it.

Derek who had grabbed Jackson by the arm shoved him back as he spoke up, “We heard Kate’s scream. We thought maybe Stiles had done something to escape from her but when we found her, she was in pieces.”

“What do you mean pieces?” Dean asked a bit confused before adding, “Pieces, Pieces?” This couldn’t be what he was thinking. No, it couldn’t be, right? The last time he remembered hell hounds didn’t tare people to pieces just for the hell of it. Maybe it was a Rugaru? Or Vampire? Or Ghoul? But no matter what he thought of, he couldn’t shake off that nagging feeling. He looked at Sam, and saw the same concerned look on him. Yet the real question remained, If Kate was dead, where was Stiles?

“What about Stiles?” Castiel asked worried as he looked at the alpha. He couldn’t accept that his son was dead also with the were-jaguar woman. His son was more celestial, he would have survived, but then again he was missing his grace and that was a mystery that had yet to be solved. “We didn’t find him,” a boy with curly blonde locks replied for the alpha. “There were traces of his blood, but it wasn’t much to make us think him dead, just hurt.”

“Stiles isn’t dead, if he was my wolf would have been washed over by the sense of loss,” Derek said before looking at the angel, who strangely had the same look Stiles had in his eyes when he was extremely worried. It was comforting in a way, but odd. Those sad puppy eyes, he had become accustomed to seeing in Stiles were being reflected in the angel’s. Derek shook his head from the thought before looking back at the angered hunter, he couldn’t understand why so suddenly he was so angry about _his mate_ being lost.  When he clearly remembered, the man hated Stiles guts.

“Dean,” They all suddenly heard Gabriel say. When they all turned, they saw both Gabriel and Balthazar on either side of Scott. “We found something these mutts easily overlook, sulfur.” Balthazar said as he held out a leaf with traces of sulfur still on it. Sam, walked over to them and looked at it before looking at form Balthazar to Gabriel, who seemed to be proud. “How did you find it?” Sam asked as he stepped away from Balthazar’s personal space. “Oh, we just took Scotty here and went to take a little tour of the crime scene,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“You sons of bitches!” Dean hissed at the werewolves completely pissed off. It was as he feared; his son wasn’t taken by a rugaru or a vamp. He was taken by something much worse, a demon. “Stiles is only human! You should have been taking better care of him!” He yelled at them, yet his eyes were glued on the alpha. He blamed the alpha, for not watching his son better.

“Don’t pin the blame on us, if anything it’s your angel’s fault for letting this happen! If he had watched Stiles better he would still have been here!” Derek growled out as he glared at Castiel. It was entirely the angel’s fault. He was against the idea of having the angel watch over his mate. For the sole reason that Stiles was trouble and the angel had no idea how to deal with him. He shouldn’t have allowed it. He shouldn’t have given into his mate’s desire to be left under the angel’s care. “Yeah, besides, this whole town smells like sulfur ever since we can remember. How the hell did you expect us to find it odd?” Isaac growled as he looked at Dean.

How dare the alpha blame Castiel? It was not his fault the alpha couldn’t properly watch over his son. “Don’t you dare blame this on Cas! He had nothing to do with this,” Dean defended but it was Castiel that broke the conversation with his words. “You’re wrong, Dean.” “Cas?” Dean said utterly confused. What the hell did his angel mean he was wrong? Surely, his angel would not have allowed their son to be taken away by the psychotic bitch. “Whoa! Wait the whole town smelled like sulfur? Just how many demons were hiding within this town?” Dean asked as he furrowed his brows even more. “It’s more of a reason you should have taken better care of _our son_!”

“How the hell did you expect us to even do that when there has never been anything else besides werewo -…wait what?!” Derek began to say but cut himself short when his brain finally registered the words that the man had said. ‘ _Our son_ ’, what the hell did the man mean by that?

Derek wasn’t the only one taken aback by what the hunter had said. Jackson, Malia, and Isaac where all trying to make sense of it, too. How the hell was Stiles their son? Was the man nuts? They’re both MEN!

*~*

“Aaaaand he drops the bomb just like that,” Gabriel said as he hung from Sam’s back, who was just groaning at his brother’s lack of discretion. “Dean doesn’t care right now,” Sam said with a sigh before looking at Scott who was wincing at what Dean had just let out. The rest of the werewolf pack, including the alpha looked utterly confused. “We are never going to find our nephew with how much Dean argues.” Balthazar said as he looked at Sam before looking at the only werewolf in their circle, “You don’t happen to have something of Hieronim’s do you?” he said before looking at Sam, after he had gotten a nod from Scott, “You have a map don’t you moose?”

Sam just ignored the name calling and nodded his head, “Yeah, I think Dean has one.” Gabriel who had climbed his way up onto Sam’s back and lazily clinged to him could care less about the spell but what his mind was curious about was, “Who’s Hieronim?” “Our nephew, you dimwit.” Balthazar said before flying away with Scott. “Wait, Cassie named him Hieronim? I thought his name was Stiles,” Gabriel said as he looked at Sam with a confused gaze before it all too quickly turned into a grin, “I want to have a little nephilim and name it Moose Junior.” “Uh, not the appropriate time for this discussion, Gabe,” Sam said a little red in the face as he made his way towards the impala to retrieve the map.

It was then that the werewolves unfroze from their place and yelled out, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ‘OUR SON’?!” Sam had been bent over, with Gabriel still latched to his back, and while he searched for the map in the glove box compartment of the impala, but hearing the werewolves yell out made Sam jump a bit. “Ow! Sam!” Gabriel whined in pain as his hands came up to rub his head. “Sorry,” Sam said as he got out of the car just as Balthazar came back.

“Well they sure are a smart bunch,” Balthazar said sarcastically as he walked over to Sam to take the map from Sam’s hands. “Gabriel could you give me a hand here?” “Fine,” Gabriel said before hitting Sam’s sides with his feet as he pointed forward, “To Baldy we go! Hi-yah!” he said as he smacked Sam’s butt with his other hand. “Gabriel!” Sam said letting out an unmanly yelp at the arch angels actions. “Would you stop riding the baby Winchester and actually help for once?” Balthazar said scolding his brother. “But riding him is much funner than helping you.” Gabriel said with a grin. “Oh my…Ugh! We have a child here!” Sam said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as pointed to Scott who was just trying to pretend he didn’t just hear that. “You guys are worse than Stiles,” Scott whined as he covered his ears.

Derek looked over at the angel and noticed him holding a wooden bowl with a whole lot of strange things inside of it, while his beta, Scott, held a foldable table with odd symbols written on it under his armpit. “What is he doing?” Derek asked as he turned to look at the angel standing beside the hunter that had just called his mate, his son. “It’s a spell, to locate Stiles.” Castiel said before disappearing from Dean’s side and appearing besides Balthazar who handed him a bowl the moment he did.

“Will it actually work?” Derek asked ignoring his curious pack that had walked over to the angel getting the spell ready. “It’s never failed before,” Dean said as he crossed his arms against his chest. Derek looked back at the three angels who were all helping one another make the spell. He could only help this would help them find his mate. “Listen, I’m going to be straight with you. I don’t like you,” Dean said making the alpha’s brows furrow and say “Ditto.” “But if we want to find my son, we’re going to have to work together whether we like it or not. So we might as well pretend we like each other.” Dean said as he held his hand out towards the alpha. “If it helps find Stiles,” Derek said as he took the hunters hand and shook it, in sign of a peace treaty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Stiles woke up he found himself in a dark and smelly room. There was very little light coming in so he could barely see but it was enough for him to know he was not in any kind of warehouse or cabin. “Where am I?” He asked out loud as he took a few steps from where he had been but only ended up trying over something. He had almost forgotten how in pain his body was until the fall reminded him how much his body really ached. “Ugh! What the hell?” Stiles asked himself as he held his side. “Don’t worry, the hell hounds won’t hurt you.” He heard someone say, almost making Stiles jump out of his own skin as he let out an unmanly yelp. He had thought he was alone since he hadn’t seen anything, but the voice obviously told him otherwise.

“Who’s there?” Stiles asked when he calmed his racing heart. “My name’s Kevin Tran,” The voice said before the transparent figure appeared before him making him quickly back up with a ‘Holy shit’. “Hey! Whoa! I’m not going to hurt you.” The ghost like person told him as he held his hands up in defense. ”W-What the hell are you?!” Stiles asked a bit terrified until his back came in contact with a wall. “Well technically I’m a ghost.” The boy said as he disappeared and appeared beside him. Stiles flinched and moved away, “Could you not do that?!” “Sorry, I still can’t really control it.”

Stiles looked back at the object that had made him trip and saw the dirt on the ground be pushed away, “What the hell is that thing?” He asked a bit confused as he looked at the kid besides himself. “It’s a hell hound, but don’t worry it won’t get near you as weird as that sounds.” Kevin said making a face that told Stiles that was odd. “What do you mean?” Stiles asked before asking, “How long have I been out?” “A couple of hours, but to be honest when you were brought here I thought the hell hounds would have ripped you to shreds but they oddly didn’t want to get near you. At first I thought it was because your dads but then Crowley said something about your grandfather protecting you.” Kevin rambled on making losing Stiles the moment he said dads. “Huh? My dad? What does he have anything to do with this?” Stiles asked a bit confused. “Yeah, your dad De-…” Kevin began to say but had suddenly vanished from Stiles side.

“Sorry, lad, Kevin can get a little to mouthy.” Another voice said as he walked in from the door. Stiles turned towards the entrance of the room and looked towards the man dressed in a black suit, “What did you do to Kevin?” Stiles asked as he stumbled to his feet. “Kevin’s will be fine,” Crowley said as he shifted on his feet before motioning towards the exit, “Now come on, you and I are going to have a little chat.” Stiles wasn’t sure whether to go or not, there was something oddly familiar about the man but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The ache in his body only seemed to increase, especially a pain in the back of his neck and back. “Unless you want to stay here,” The man said before beginning to walk knowing very well the boy would follow.

Stay in this dump and with a hell hound, no thanks! Stiles followed the man but made sure to keep his distance, because something told him he shouldn’t trust this man. “Who the hell are you?” Stiles asked as the man lead him to a much more cozier room filled with light and actual couch, unlike the room he had been in. “The name is Crowley, consider me your godfather if you would.” Crowley said as he walked over to the tray holding liquor. “Drink?” Crowley asked as he turned to the boy holding an empty glass. “No, thanks but I will take accept the way out.” Stiles said as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on a certain wall.

“Funny, just like your dad,” Crowley said before going back to pouring himself a drink. He watched the boy walk towards the wall that held nothing but pictures and specific locations and paper work, all of it was of Stiles. “What the hell is this?!” Stiles chocked out as he looked at the pictures of him since he was roughly about 5ish until now. His hands reached to touch the picture of his mom and him having a picnic in their backyard. Stiles eyes landed on another picture, but this one wasn’t like the rest. The picture was of him and his mom in the car but what made this one different from the rest was that in this one he had wings.

‘ _Five little ducks went out one day. Over the hill and far away~_ ’

‘ _Did you learn that at school, sweetheart?_ ‘

‘ _You and I are going to be good friends in the future_ ‘

‘ _Mommy!_ ’

The memory rushed through him so suddenly that it brought pain to him, “You, I remember you.” Stiles said as he looked at the person who had called himself Crowley. “You killed my mom…” Stiles accused as he balled his fists getting ready to punch the person. “Your mum?” Crowley repeated before letting out a chuckle. Stiles looked at him confused at the sudden laugh, but the laugh was quickly cut short and the man’s face twisted to quickly that Stiles was thrown back and forced to sit on the couch.

“She was not your mum, not that I never tried to kill your real mum either or your real dad for that matter.” Crowley said as he sat himself in the single couch in front of the little nephilim. The anger that Stiles had suddenly felt vanished with that statement alone. What the hell did this person mean by his mom wasn’t his real mom? That couldn’t be, his mom always told him he was a miracle baby. “You liar!” Stiles yelled as he tried to get away from the person.

“Demons are deceitful and cheat but we don’t lie.” Crowley said before adding, “but if you don’t believe me then here, why don’t you read your mother’s diary and find out for yourself.” Crowley said as he threw the pink journal at the boy’s feet. Stiles felt that whatever was holding him back release him and looked down at the journal that laid open with several pages scattered on the floor. Some of the papers were pictures of sceneries of the woods but what caught his eyes were all the pictures that lay under those. Stiles reached down and picked one up and what stared back at him was the back profile of “Castiel?”

“Bingo.” Crowley said as he watched the child pick up the picture he had wanted the child to see.


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t understand,” Stiles said as he looked at the picture before picking up another, “Are you trying to tell me that Castiel is my dad?” Crowley’s smile faded as he rolled his eyes, “I forget you are half dimwit.” Stiles frowned at what the demon had said before looking at the journal and picking it up. “Try your mum,” Crowley said as he took a sip of his drink.

Castiel was his mom? Stiles wanted to burst into fist of laughter at what had just been said. It was ridiculous and impossible but as much as he wanted to he couldn’t. The words writing in his mother’s diary only confirmed it to be true. All those times his mother had told him how he was a miracle given to them by an angel, he had thought it to be metaphorically but she had meant every word of it. He skimmed through the pages. Everything was either about how grateful she was about being given a baby by an angel, how people, including her husband, didn’t believe her and thought her to be crazy, or how her daily life was with her little angel Hieronim. “I don’t understand,” Castiel being his mom was biologically impossible. For one the angel was a man. But then again, supernatural world had very few rules.

“Well let me explain to you lad.” Crowley said as he got more comfortable in his chair. He swung his leg over the other crossing his legs, “Angels are an odd little specie that is neither female nor male. Gender does not qualify for them, which lets them adapt to both depending on the circumstances. Like your mom, Castiel, who decided to love a human man gave him the ability to bare you because his body adapted to being the female of the relationship, just as I imagine will happen the same with you.”

 Stiles didn’t know what to think about that. Castiel was his mom, there was no denying it. Even his mother had written it throughout her diary. But there was still something he didn’t know. Castiel was his mom, ok but why did Castiel leave him to be raised by the people he grew to love as his parents. Did he not want him? What about his dad? Did he know? What about his real dad? Who was he? Stiles caressed the drawing of his angelic mother when it dawned at him, “How do you know about this?”

“About you being Castiel’s son? Well that’s quite simple lad,” Crowley said as he got up from his seat and walked over towards the board with all of Stiles pictures. Stiles was unsure what to do, but he slowly moved the pictures and diary on the couch beside him before getting up to follow Crowley towards the board. “I was looking for you uncle Sam, when I stumbled upon this little town and I spotted you grace through the crowd. At first I thought I had found Cas, but to my surprise I found you.”

Nothing that Crowley said was processed by Stiles brain. The moment the demon had mention Sam’s name his brain froze. ‘Uncle Sam’? Whoa! No there was no way… Dean?! No, No, Sam and Dean had to have another brother. Holy shit! There was no denying that Dean was in love with Castiel and Castiel was in love with Dean, they both had lightly touched the topic. “D-Dean’s my dad?” Stiles found himself stuttering out, as he looked at Crowley who was giving him a knowing smile. “But he doesn’t even like me…” Stiles said sounding a little depressed. He had a great relationship with his dad, John. “Does Dean even know I’m his son?” He asked, somewhat hoping that his real dad wasn’t a complete asshole like he had learned he can be. Accepting that Castiel was his real mom, was a lot easier then accepting that Dean was his real dad, as absurd as that sounded.

Ever since he met Castiel he had been nothing but kind to him. Castiel always tried his best to help him, and so did Sam. They were both perfect as any family should be. Which was one of the reasons he found himself drawn to them. It was something he couldn’t really explain but the knowledge that Castiel and Sam hadn’t pushed him away made him feel wanted and accepted. He couldn’t really put his finger on the feeling that dwelled inside him at being with them. All he knew was that he wanted to be with them, he felt safe. At first he had thought it was just because for once he wasn’t being told to be quiet or to go home, or to leave it to the werewolves. Now he knew why he felt like that, he must have subconsciously known the truth, and the safety he felt was because he was with his mom. However, that is not how he felt with Dean. He and Dean didn’t have a good relationship starter. They always argued every moment they had to be in the same room together. Dean had always acted distant, as if not wanting him near.

Knowing that Dean was his real dad, and just thinking that his real dad didn’t love him, really pained his heart. Stiles had a great relationship with his dad John. Well as good as they had it, it had taken a while after his mom’s death to get where they were. But Dean was different to his dad John. Dean was more unfriendly, cold, and uninviting. However, Dean wasn’t incapable of kindness he had seen it directed towards both Sam, Castiel, and on some occasions Gabriel, but could he and Dean for that father-son bond? His thoughts were cut short when Crowley started talking again.

“Of course Dean knows, why do you think you were given up to be raised by humans?” Crowley said with compassion in his voice. “Listen Hieronim, I can call you that right?” he said not even giving Stiles time to reply before he went on “Your daddy, Dean doesn’t love you. You were a mistake of one of his many drunken nights.” He said as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s slumped shoulders. Crowley could see the evident pain that showed on his face at the news being shared. “Dean has a lovely lady and son, waiting for him at home. Why do you think he’s so eager to get the job done? He wants to run back home to them.” Crowley said as he showed a lovely picture of Dean with Lisa and Ben.

Stiles eyes fell on the picture and his frown deepened. So, there really was no point in hoping to make a relationship with Dean. Dean knew exactly who he was and what he was to him. A mistake. A product of a drunken night. He could feel his heart beat painfully within his chest just thinking about how meaningless he was to Dean. This whole time he had tried to befriend him, but of course why would he accept? He was a cold reminder of his mistake and proof of his infidelity to his wife. “W-What about, Cas?” Stiles asked as he whipped away the run away tears, “What about my mom?” he asked not having the courage to look up at the demon. Cas had to love him, he clearly had shown he liked being with him, right?

“Cas?” Crowley repeated with a scoff, and that sound alone shot down all hopes for Stiles. “Cas is an angel, little Hieronim. ‘Angels are heartless bastards’ according to your uncle Sam and daddy Dean. Why, he didn’t think it over, not even once, when your dad told him he didn’t want you. Why would your mom keep you? He saw you as nothing but an abomination and mistake, just like Dean. He had no time for you. he favored heaven over his son. So he abandoned you here without a second thought. Out of those too, I’d say Cas is the worst.”

Stiles a teary mess, how could life be so cruel to him? “W-Why are you t-telling me this?” Stiles choked out as he pushed away from Crowley. “I-I could have lived with not knowing who the hell they were! I was just fine not knowing!” Stiles yelled out making the demon frown.

“I told you. I’m your god father, and I couldn’t just sit back while those two idiots lied to your face and pretended like this was ok!” Crowley said sounding disturbed and angry. Of course, he had to sell it. Hell he wasn’t called the King of Hell for nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the spell was done, all that was left was a small piece of the map. Balthazar had picked it up and saw the little temple on it and said, “Does Aztec Temple in Mexico mean anything to anyone?” Scott smacked his forehead as he said, “Of course!” Everyone turned to look at the young beta with curious gazes. “That’s where we found Derek. There was this strange vandalism writing sprayed onto the walls of the temple, but I had just assumed mischiefs had done them.”

“Do you remember what some of them looked like?” Sam asked as he placed his hand on Scott to get his attention focused on him. “Hm… no sorry. I didn’t really get a good look at them. I had berserkers on my ass.” Scott said letting out a sigh. He probably should have paid more attention to them, because by the tone of Sam’s voice and the worried look in the angels’ eyes, it seemed like it was important.

“We’ll worry about that later! Let’s just get this show on the road and get my son back!” Dean said as he came to stand next to Castiel. “Dean I can only take three people.” Castiel said with a small frown as he looked around at everybody. No one seemed like they were going to volunteer to stay back so Gabriel popped off Sam’s back and popped in the middle of it all. “Don’t worry little brother, I got this! You rest your little tush.” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers making the woods around them change to the sandy outer part of the temple.

“Thank you for riding express Gabriel, mind your step you will be nauseous.” Gabriel said as with a giggle as he skipped ahead.  “Next time, let’s not take express Gabriel.” Dean said as he gripped onto Castiel’s shoulder. “Agree.” Castiel said holding his stomach; even he was feeling a little nauseous at how fast they had traveled.

Balthazar and Sam, who were often subjected to Gabriel’s crazed ride were unaffected by it, and followed close behind Gabriel. Balthazar had dragged along his little werewolf companion along with them, after healing him from the migraine that had hit him from Gabriel’s idea of a fun road trip.

Malia was sprawled on the floor whining as she held her stomach, “I’m taking the bus home.” “We’ll go with you,” Jackson and Isaac said in union as they held their stomach, to try and hold in their lunch.

Derek had to shake his head a few times to get his sight to focus and not feel so dizzy from that second long trip. He couldn’t even begin to understand how these angels worked.

“Hey Cassie, you might want to get a look at this.” Balthazar called out to his little brother, from where Gabriel had stopped at. The vandalism Scott had seen was no ordinary vandalism. Castiel came to stand beside his brothers as he looked up at the temple. The sigils writing was not just what the humans and werewolves could see. There was far more written on it than just protective sigils against Angels.

“What is that?” Derek asked as he came to stand next to the angel that his mate had taken a liking too. Out of the three angels, Derek preferred Castiel. He was straight to the point and serious, unlike his two brothers who beat around the bush for their own entertainment.

“They’re sigils, to prevent angels from going in.” Castiel explained before looking at Dean with a frown, “Whoever wrote it, is determined to also keep even the vessels of Michael and Lucifer, out.”  “What?” Sam let out while Dean let out an angry, “Son of a bitch!”

“Lucky for us we won’t have to go in at all,” They all heard Gabriel’s voice say, which had confused everyone at first until they saw a very unharmed Stiles walking towards them.

“Stiles!” Everyone said in union when they had spotted the pale boy walking towards them. Derek was the first to reach him and wrap him in a bone crushing hug, as his nose immediately found its place at the crock of his mate’s neck. No words needed to be said for Stiles to understand the worry and relief Derek had felt. “I know,” Stiles simply said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s larger frame. A very distinguish looking blade rested against the back of Derek’s body, that did not fail to catch the attention of the Winchester siblings.

“Dean…” Sam said as he approached his brother, his eyes focused on the blade, “Isn’t that…?” Sam began to question but he knew he didn’t need to finish for Dean to understand him. “The first blade.” Dean said as his brows furrowed at the darn thing that had given him hell for months on end.

Castiel had made it to his turn to hug his son. He felt Stiles tense in it but he had quickly melted into it and nuzzled into Castiel’s body as his arms wrapped around the angel like they had not wrapped around everyone else. “I am so glad to know you are safe and unharmed,” Castiel whispered to his son as he placed a kiss on his son’s head. He had been worried sick, thinking the worst had befallen on his poor son. Castiel couldn’t help but feel relieved that his son was safe. They could find whoever did this to him later, but getting him back was all that mattered to him right now.

Crowley’s words echoed in his head, but how could someone who didn’t love him worry about him? How could they hold him so tenderly like a mom should, if they didn’t care? Stiles couldn’t help the tears fall from his eyes as he nuzzled into his mom’s warm embrace. He didn’t care what Crowley said, his mom cared. Stiles knew Cas cared.


	19. Chapter 19

After very little discussion everyone, not including Gabriel, decided it would be best to take a much safer way home. The traditional way, in a car, that both Sam and Dean had to hotwire. They ‘borrowed’ two cars from the closest town to the temple. Malia, Jackson, Scott, Balthazar, and Isaac rode in one car. The original plan was for the alpha to join them, but neither Stiles nor Derek approved of that plan, and after much arguing Dean gave in.

Riding in a car with his family and Derek was a bit odd but Stiles felt most comfortable being with his mom, Castiel. No one had really talked to one another and for some reason the air around them felt tense. The only time anyone had talked was when Dean had called Scott to tell him they would be staying at the motel that had been mention by the road signs on the highway. 

It had just gotten a whole lot weirder for him when they had all gotten to the motel. Sam, had rented them 3 rooms. One was for the werewolves, another was for Malia since it would not be right to have her sleep with all males, and the last one was for him and his family which had resulted in an argument between Derek and Dean.

“Why is he sleeping in your motel room?” Derek snarled at Dean, using his alpha voice that had little to no effect on Dean. “Stiles is pack, if anything he should be staying with us where I can keep an eye on him!”

“Yeah, cause that worked so well last time!” Dean retorted before adding, “The kid is staying with us in our room, we can protect him better.”

“Protect him?! Are you kidding me? You don’t know a thing about Stiles to know how to protect him!” Derek growled as he pulled Stiles towards him.

“So? I don’t need to know anything about him to know how to protect him from monsters.” Dean said as he pulled Stiles back to him.

“Dean!”  Sam yelled getting both his brother’s and the alpha’s attention on him. “Would you guys stop tugging on Stiles? He’s not a toy, besides I think he should be the one to decide _where_ he wants to sleep.” Sam couldn’t get what was up with them. He could understand that the alpha had feelings for his nephew and Dean didn’t like that, but this was just childish. From what he could see, it wasn’t like his nephew was rejecting the alpha’s advances on him. Dean was just being too over protective, and that wasn’t a good thing. He should know, he’s dealt with Dean’s over protectiveness all his life.

“Yeah Dean-o give the kid a break,” Gabriel said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around his nephew’s shoulders. “I suggest you two just shut up before you attract unwanted attention.” Balthazar said as he looked around the motel room as if expecting someone to pop up stirring trouble before looking at Gabriel who was holding their nephew and giving him a knowing look.

“Whatever, I’m going to call my baby and let her know it’s going to take us some time to get home,” Malia said as she took her key from Sam’s hand, “Goodnight guys,” she said before going to Stiles and kissing his cheek whispering something that no one but the werewolves heard that were along the lines of bidding goodnight to the pack mother.

“I vote for Stiles to stay with us,” Isaac said as he moved to cling onto Stiles, “I haven’t seen him in two years, and I want to catch up.” If it were just Isaac, Stiles would have been sold. Those puppy eyes could make you do anything and say yes to anything. Even Derek fell for them, that is how Isaac had gotten Derek to say yes on going a trip to England to visit Jackson. However what had been thought would be a two week vacation trip turned out to be a two year long trip because they had run into trouble. Stiles would be lying if he said he had not been dying to drown Isaac and Jackson in questions on what really had held Isaac back.

“No way! Every time you and Stiles are together you two never stop talking, and I am not putting my sleep on the line for you two.” Jackson said immediately after Isaac had voiced his desire to spend the night in the presence of their alpha’s mate, “No offense, Stiles and Derek but if I have to be stuck in a car with you guys for nth amount of hours then I rather get enough sleep.” He finished with before Derek ripped his head off.

“That’s ok Jackson, I think I would rather stay with Cas anyways.” Stiles said as he looked brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. He wanted to spend time with his pack, honest, but if what Crowley said was true then his family won’t be staying for long. Especially Dean, who had a family to get back too but he had a feeling where ever he’d go Castiel and Sam would follow. He wanted to spend whatever time he had left with his mom.

“But Stiles…” Derek began to protest, he didn’t trust his mate to be protected by them. He needed to be with his mate and be the one protecting him. Besides, there was a lot he needed to talk to his mate about. For one, who was the one who had taken him? And then there was the pending subject of their mating, which he had not let Stiles know. “It’s ok, Derek. I’ll be ok,” Stiles assured the alpha before adding, “Besides you’re going to be just next door.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in the morning,” Derek said as he cupped his chin about to lean in to kiss him when he heard the hunter clear his throat. “Alright, let’s keep our hands to ourselves.” Dean said as he came in between Derek and his son.

Sam just shook his head and patted Castiel on the shoulder, “Suddenly, letting Gabriel fly us home doesn’t sound so bad.” Castiel looked at Sam a little confused on how letting Gabriel do that again would be considered a good idea. On the contrary, Castiel still thought letting his brother fly them back to Beacon Hills was a bad idea his stomach still felt a little queasy. But if Sam was referring to Dean’s attempts to stop the alpha from getting close to their son, he wasn’t all that sure he was against Dean as much as Sam was. The alpha was after all a creature from hell and that wasn’t good for his son’s soul. However, ‘love’ worked in mysterious ways and that was something he knew first hand. He had fallen for Dean knowing very well what Dean was and what his significance was supposed to mean in Dean’s life.

“I think we should all get some rest, if we plan to get an early start tomorrow.” Scott said as he followed a yawning Jackson towards their motel room. “Hey! Wait for me,” Isaac said running after them leaving the alpha with the hunters and angels. “I trust you to keep a good eye on him this time,” Derek said to Castiel before following his pack members towards their motel room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they were settled in the motel room Stiles was regretting his decision. Dean had gotten the couch after losing a match of paper rock scissors against his uncle Sam, and Sam had gotten the extra bed just feet away from Stile’s bed.

Stiles didn’t know what he was expecting would happen once they had all been settled down on their respectable resting places. He supposed he had expected everyone just to go to sleep like his pack but his family was a ball of spaz. Well at least now he knew where he got it from.

His uncle Gabriel was messing with his uncle Sam, trying to get his nose out of a book and trying to get him to join him for something that Stiles had made out as ‘Travel the world in 80 seconds, because 80 days was just too long’.  Which his uncle Sam had replied with a stern ‘No’ that had Gabriel whining and calling Sam a ‘party pooper’. While his uncle Balthazar complained about Gabriel, and not being able to handle being near their shit so he was going to bother the werewolves.

His mom had not left his side and was just watching everything happen as if it was normal, but that had been until Dean had called him over to the couch. Stiles wanted to follow but he didn’t want to be with Dean. What Crowley had said still hurt and being near Dean was like pouring salt to an open wound.

“You get used to it after a while.” Stiles suddenly heard before quickly turning towards where the voice had come from only to see Kevin once again besides him. Seeing Kevin there was a surprise making him jump and fall off the bed. “Although, him I haven’t met.” Kevin added as he looked towards Sam and Gabriel before seeing Stiles fall he let out a small gasp, “Are you ok?”

“Uff! Hi to you too Kevin,” Stiles said as he looked up at Kevin’s ghost that was looking down at him apologetically. “Sorry, still working on getting the hang of it.” Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his head before he let out another apology. “Kevin?” They both heard Dean and Sam say before they rushed to their feet and over towards the two boys.

“Kevin, what the hell man? What are you doing here?” Dean asked as he reached them. The last time they had seen Kevin he was a ghost taking a vacation with his mom back home to have quality time together before he was reaped to heaven.

“Yeah, I thought you had gone with your mom.” Sam said squinting his eyes as if it helped him think thing more clearly before looking at his nephew, “Wait, How do you know Kevin?”  

Castiel had walked passed Dean and over to his fallen son to help him up. “Are you ok?” Castiel asked once Stiles was up on his feet and dusting himself off. “Yeah, I’m ok. I’m used to falling on my head,” Stiles said sarcastically before looking at Sam and Dean who were giving him a look that he knew all too well. It was that ‘I’m waiting for you to give me your explanation’ kind of look that he had grown accustomed to seeing in his dad John’s face every time he would get into trouble. “I met him in the temple, I swear.” Stiles said, he hadn’t touched anything it just had happened.

Kevin nodded his head as if confirming what Stiles had said was the truth, “I managed to slip my ring into Stiles pocket.” Which Dean smiled wide and said with much pride, “That a boy Kevin.” “Thanks, but you have to get me back to my mom Dean. I need to know she’s safe, please! I’ve been gone for two years stuck in that temple with Crowley of all people! I thought I was going to go insane and then Crowley started going on and on about your son and there were demons going in and out of the temple and I jus-…”

Crowley? Demons? “Whoa! Kevin calm down man! Look I promise, I will get you back to your mom. I promise and I ain’t going to fail you, but you’ve got to slow down and tell us what happen.” Dean said as he held his hand out to stop him from driving himself into a panic attack and with him being a ghost an  all that wasn’t something he wanted to add to their list of messed up crap they’ve undergone today.

Kevin had given Dean a small nod and had begun to explain what he had seen and heard Crowley say. “I’m not sure what Crowley is planning but ever since he took me from my mom he’s been talking about your son. At first I thought I really had gone crazy, I mean Dean a dad? It was hard to believe but then his demons started to capture angels and killing them. One of them told Crowley that he was not going to get away with this that there was more angels out there who knew about your son and they were all determined to protect him an-…” “I don’t understand, nephilim are against angel laws. Why would they be protecting him?” Gabriel asked before looking at Castiel, “I thought that’s why dad had brought us back, to protect him from our own kind.”

“Could you just shut up and let Kevin finish?” Dean hissed at Gabriel before turning back to Kevin giving him the ‘go on’ look. Kevin just let a small nod before looking at Castiel, “They mentioned one of your sisters, Faith. They kept all saying the same thing that during the fall Faith had fallen in a town near your son’s home. And, and, they kept saying something about their duty to protect him because of Michael… I’m not really sure what that means but I suppose it’s not a good thing since Crowley seemed to get angrier the more he heard it.”  

Sam was listening in as was now a calm Gabriel, who from the looks of it was trying to get the big picture just like he was. Castiel had just stood there beside Dean with the same look of confusion he got whenever he didn’t understand something. Everyone had been too busy listening to Kevin that they had not taken notice of Stiles pulling out the first blade from under his sleeve, nor the momentarily black that flashed over his entire eyes. Until he had raised the blade up towards them, was when Sam noticed it and flinched back.

“Whoa! Stiles, hey put the blade down!” Sam said as he held his hands up in defense, making everyone’s heads turn towards Stiles. “Where the hell did he get that?” Gabriel asked as he moved behind Sam out of the first blades reach. “He walked out of the temple with that thing in hand,” Dean said as he pulled out his own blade from inside his jacket.

“Hate to break it to you Sammy, but I’m not your little nephew,” Stiles said before his smile grew wide and his eyes displayed the same eyes demons held. Stiles eyes lowered to the blade in Dean’s hands before redirecting the blade towards Dean, “You’d risk killing your son just to take me out?” he said before letting out a chuckle, “You know Hieronim here hates you. He despises you, Dean Winchester. It almost makes me feel sorry for you. Almost.”

Castiel’s eyes fell to the blade in Dean’s hands when the demon mentioned it, “Dean!” he said in an angry voice as he held Dean back. “What? I’m not going to kill him. He’s my son even if this son of a bitch is wearing him.” Dean reassured as he pulled his armed arm free from Castiel’s hold. “How sweet of you,” Stiles just smiled before tossing Kevin’s ring towards Dean as he said, “I’ll come back for it and for you. Crowley’s got big plans for you Winchester but right now, I’ve got to kill the top dog.” Before disappearing from sight leaving them all momentarily lost.

“Top dog?” Dean repeated a bit confused before Sam’s eyes went wide with realization, “Derek!” “Shit.” Dean said as he stuffed Kevin’s ring into his pocket. “Wait Dean, who’s Derek?” Kevin asked confused as he looked at everyone disappear from the room. “We can talk about this later. Right now we have to stop my son from killing his friend.” Dean said before running after Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel who were already out the door.

When Dean reached the door, Sam was walking out of the room with the werewolves following behind him. “Where the hell is everybody going?” He asked a bit confused as the werewolves passed by them and ran off. He looked behind Sam looking for Castiel and Gabriel, expecting them to pop out from behind him. “Dean, Derek’s not here.” Sam said as his hand came up to rub his face in frustration. “What the hell do you mean he’s not here?” Dean asked as his brows furrowed. How the hell was he not here? Even a demon couldn’t have worked that fast in getting someone out of their home. Especially not now that the pack knew that sulfur meant demons were around. “Apparently, they all got hungry and forced the alpha to go buy them some food. Scott and Balthazar went with him, but I can’t get a hold of them.” Sam said as he and Dean rushed down to the car.

“Son of a bitch, I’m going to kill Crowley if anything happens to him.” Dean said through gritting teeth as he climbed into the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek was in the restaurant waiting on their food while Scott and Balthazar went to the store across the street to get some drinks.  At first he was going to go by himself but then Scott had volunteered to accompany him, which Balthazar then followed claiming they would need him since neither of them had Mexican currency to pay for their meals.  The ride had been long, in his opinion. Especially when Balthazar decided to question him on his and Stiles relationship. Derek shook his head cutting his own thoughts short when a woman approached him handing him his order. “Thank you,” He said before heading out the door, but once he was outside he found Stiles leaning against the hood of the car.

“Stiles? How did you get here?” Derek asked a bit confused as he made his way over to him. The restaurant wasn’t close by. It had taken them a while to find an open restaurant this late at night. He looked around for the other car the hunters had been driving in but he couldn’t find it nor could he pick up their scent, and speaking of scent, Stiles scent was missing as well.

“I walked here,” Stiles said as he wrapped an arm around Derek’s neck bringing him down. He leaned up closing the space between their lips. Derek was a bit taken aback but quickly melted into it and was also leaning in to close the space between them, forgetting about everything around them.

A small smile spread on Stiles lips as the first blade slipped into his free hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is smut in this chapter!

Balthazar was looking from two distinct bottles in either of his hands. On his right hand he held a 2 liter bottle of Coke and in the other hand a bottle of Mountain Dew. “Which to take? Which to take?” Balthazar pondered out loud as he kept looking at them with narrowed eyes as if this was the biggest decision he has ever had to make in his life. “Could you hurry up? My stomach is growling! ....Geez it’s not like werewolves are picky anyways.” Scott said whispering the last part under his breath as he adjusted the plastic plates, cups, and chips in his arms.

“I heard that,” Balthazar said as he started to put the Coke back but ended up pulling it back to him again. “Oh come on!” Scott let out a small whimper of frustration, “Just pick something! I’m sure Derek is already waiting for us in the car.” “Quite whining,  I’m the one paying anyways. I think I am allowed to take my sweet ass time,” Balthazar said as he finally put the Coke back in its place. Scott opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. Balthazar was right, he was the one paying for everything since neither him nor Derek had the power to make Mexican currency appear out of the blue. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The demon gripped tightly to the first blade as he raised it up. The sharp edge of the blade barely brushed against the shirt, creating a small rip on the thin fabric.

_“Once you are near the alpha, kill him. He presents a danger to my title as King of Hell.” Crowley told one of his most trusted demons as he handed him the first blade. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just kill the kid?” The demon said as he took the first blade from the King. “Sweetheart, haven’t you learned by now? A Winchester doesn’t stay dead. It’s a lot easier killing the lover than it will be killing them. Besides, without the alpha the kid won’t be a threat to me.” Crowley said as he walked back to the bar to get himself a drink._

“ _It’s like Abaddon said, we want someone stronger to rule. Unfortunately, you no longer are the indicated demon for that._ ” The demon thought to himself before releasing his grip on the blade and letting it fall to the ground. The demon released his grip on Stiles and drifted to the back of his mind, as Stiles eyes went from pure black to their original color.

“D-Derek…” Stiles gasped out as he felt himself being raised off the ground. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as he pulled the alpha closer to deeper their kiss. In the back of his mind he knew there was something wrong. He didn’t even know how he had gotten here, but this was Derek! The alpha he’s been in love with only since forever and they’re in the middle of a heated kiss.

Derek was glad that it was still dark out. He didn’t any else seeing Stiles like this other than himself. One of his hands caressed down Stiles’ back and down to his thigh, trying to urge him to wrap his legs around him. He backed Stiles against the car, but as he did they went straight through it and landed roughly in the back seat of car he had just tried to push Stiles against. On any normal day he’d be suspicious of it, trying to figure out what was going on but he couldn’t bring himself to do that at the moment. Instead, he pulled from Stiles lips and took in the sight of him. Stiles was flushed, his pale cheeks a dark rosy color, eyes glazed yet looking at him so lovingly, lips slightly parted in a small grin, and the one thing that stood out the most, Stiles’ scent. The alluring scent was speaking more than just an attraction; it was calling out to his mate, his lover, letting him know he was ready to be his, and that his feelings were being corresponded in the same way.

Derek returned the smile as his hand came up to caress Stiles cheek before leaning down to capture his lips once more. The kiss was not like the one before; it wasn’t needy and desperate but tender and sweet, yet just as passionate.

Stiles nearly shivered when he felt Derek’s finger tips travel up his abdomen as they dragged the fabric of his shirt up with them. His toes curled as a small moan muffled against Derek’s lips when they ran over his nipples. Derek kissed along his jaw and neck before moving his head down to his right nipple. Just Derek ‘s hot breath brushing against his nipple was making him shiver in anticipation. When the warm wet muscle finally ran over his nipple, Stiles arched his back as a hitched moan left his lips.

Derek could feel Stiles’ nipple hardening under the ministrations of his tongue. His hands made their way down to Stiles pants and busied with trying to remove them. Stiles hands instinctively followed Derek’s , they unwrapped from Derek’s neck and went down to his pants. Stiles hand brushed against Derek’s erection making the alpha buck his hips into his hand. When he felt Derek’s hands curl into his pants and boxers, he raised his hips to help Derek with pulling them off him. With a small ‘pop’ Derek released Stiles’ nipple and stood up to fully pull the pants off him, exposing him to him.

Stiles could feel his heart pounding in his head and his sight a little hazy but his body was too hot and bothered to want to try and ease his heart. Derek was taking too long admiring him, that Stiles hand went down to wrap itself to his own erection and give himself a good long stroke.

When Derek saw Stiles’ hand go down to stroke himself, he let a small grumble vibrate in his chest before pulling his shirt over his head and off. He slapped Stiles hand off his erection before settling himself back in between his legs as he pulled his belt off and hooked his thumbs to his boxers and pulled them down enough to release his erection. “u-uh..Derek, we don’t have lube,” Stiles said as he suddenly started to feel uneasy about letting it continue.  “We don’t need lube, you’re wet enough as it is.” Derek said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Stiles lips before whispering, “Or had you not noticed?” he said with a small grin as his finger found Stiles entrance.

"Eh?" Stiles said but feeling Derek's finger slip into his entrance making him moan out as Derek stretched him. Derek leaned down to kiss at his stomach up to his chest. "A-Ahhh..." Stiles gasped out as he rolled his hips against Derek's hand. Derek started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Stiles letting him get used to it before adding another. He worked Stiles to three fingers, stretching him to fit him.    
  
"Ooooh god! H-harder Derek mmm-.." Stiles moaned out as he rolled his hips against Derek's hand trying to relieve himself. Derek's fingers were pressing against the bundle of nerve that drove Stiles crazy with need and pleasure. He wanted Derek to drive him up the walls of the car. His length was leaking cum from just that alone.   
  
Derek eased his fingers out of Stiles entrance, and rubbed his coated fingers around his erection, trying to coat it some. It was taking all his self-control not to do something as stupid as take Stiles without proper preparation, since Stiles was inexperienced. But now that his mate was ready for him, he won't hold back. He aligned his erection to Stiles entrance before thrusting forward, easing himself into his mates core.   
  
Stiles let out a strained moan as he bit down a moan. His hands gripped tightly to Derek's shoulder, as he tried to will himself to relax despite the pain.  Three fingers were nothing compared to how big Derek really felt. He heard a small grunt slip out of Derek's lips before he spread Stiles legs a little wider as he eased out before thrusting back in a few times, until he settled into a fast pace. Stiles moaned out his pleasure. Calling out Derek's name in between every moan as his fingers laced through his hair.   
  
Derek grunts were starting to sound more feral against Stiles' neck but Stiles was too absorbed in the pleasure Derek was giving him to really be bothered by it, or the fact that Derek was wolfing out. He actually kind of liked it. "Ah-...Stiles," Derek nearly purred as his canines brushed against his shoulder. Clawed hands left his mates legs and found their way to his hips, getting a firm grip on them as he angled himself to hit the bundle of nerve that he knew would drive his mate crazy. He pulled out and thrusted back in hitting it dead on, earning a cry of pleasure from Stiles. His thrust only got rougher and grunts became louder. 

Stiles couldn’t even formulate proper words to let Derek know how good it felt, all that seemed to come out was series of 'ah's' and 'oh's'.  After the first few hard thrust, Stiles was screaming Derek’s name as he came all over them. Derek followed shortly after as he sinked his canine fangs into Stiles shoulder, completing the mating ritual that Stiles still had no idea they had been going through. He really had to tell his mate soon, before anything else. He tried to catch his breath as he called out his mate’s name.

“Yes?” Stiles said as he tried to control his own breathing. “There is something we ha-…” Derek began but was interrupted when the door they were facing was suddenly yanked open startling both of them. A dark skinned man was standing there looking at them with an indifferent gaze. When the stranger’s eyes lowered to Stiles, Derek started to growl viciously as he lowered himself to hide Stiles naked body from view. The man narrowed his brows at the alpha before snapping his fingers making him disappear from above the boy and covering the boy from his indecency.  The man’s hand slapped onto Stiles’ forehead, creating a sigil on it to trap the demon inside.

“Why did Crowley send you to kill the alpha?” The man asked as he pulled the boy from his laying position to a sitting position.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Balthazar and Scott were finally making their way out of the store with a bags in each hand. However before they could get too far from the store, Derek appeared in front of them half naked. “Dude, what happened to your clothes?” Scott said a little startled as he walked over to the alpha but when the furious growl left the alpha, Scott backed off.

“Uriel…” Balthazar whispered under his breath when he felt the familiar grace. “ _No it can’t be_ …” Balthazar thought to himself as he disappeared from their side and appeared by the car that just happened to be on the other side of the road from them. Balthazar had almost missed Scott calling for him.

“U-Uriel…” Balthazar stuttered out surprised to see his big brother alive, but when his eyes saw what he was holding and then his /their/ nephew sitting in the backseat of the car with a bloody sigil carved into his forehead, he furrowed his brows.  “What the bloody hell did you do to him!?” Balthazar yelled as he rushed over to grab hold of Stiles about to heal his forehead when Uriel pulled him away. “He’s fine,” Uriel said unfazed as he added, “As much as he is an abomination and half Winchester, the kid is still my nephew. I wouldn’t seriously hurt him.”

“Fine?!” Balthazar scoffed as he pulled free from his brother and looked at the alpha that was raising over to them with Scott, who was trying not to drop the groceries. “You call this fine? You carved the sigil into his forehead! You could have killed him! I mean you holding that thing doesn’t look good, brother.” “No, you’re wrong,” Uriel said stopping his brother before he said more. He looked at the first blade that resided in his hand, “He could have killed the alpha.”

Balthazar’s eyes widen just a tad bit as he looked at the blade before looking up at his brother, “Why would Stiles have it?!” Neither of them had a chance to exchange further words because the next thing they knew, they were being joined by a rather enraged alpha and a now frantic Scott.

“What the hell happened?” Scott asked as his eyes landed on his best friend who was bleeding out in the back seat. Derek rushed to his mate to make sure he was not to seriously hurt. While the wound on his forehead was still bleeding it wasn’t too serious as it appeared. “It was necessary I did what I did,” Uriel said to the alpha earning a growl in return.

“Stiles is being possessed by a demon, but why he was ordered to kill the alpha is beyond my knowledge. From what my knowledge accedes, all of Castiel’s and Dean’s children are very special and it’s in every angel’s best interest to watch over them, especially Stiles.” Uriel said as he looked at his nephew with interest before walking towards the alpha who seemed to have stopped growling.

None of what he had said made sense, to an extent. For one, Uriel was dead, how the hell was he alive again? And why would he even help? When Uriel had his own believes and always followed them accordingly to angel laws. Also, he never really liked Cassie and if he had the chance to hurt Cassie he would. Stiles was that chance, and why he hadn’t tried to kill him was beyond him.  By the way what was all this talk about ‘angel’s best interest’? He can’t help but think there’s more to this than Uriel is willing to share.

“Balthazar, you better let Dean and Castiel know that their child is safe. They have been looking for him for the past half hour. Let them know we will take him back to the motel.” Uriel said as he watched the alpha with curiosity.

“ _What’s so special about this werewolf that will cause Lucifer to rise again?_ ” Uriel thought to himself while his brother busied with calling Castiel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean was driving around like a maniac with Sam in the passenger seat and Gabriel in the back seat sliding from one end of the back seat to the other. “Maybe you should slow down just a bit?” Sam said as he held onto the head board of the car trying to keep himself from sliding in his seat like he knew Gabriel was, and that was only because Gabriel was being the Gabriel who hated to use his common sense. “Until I find my son and that stupid alpha in one piece, I won’t slow down.” Dean said as he raced back to the town they had passed a while back. “Dean, look man I know your worried but we have a whole pack and Castiel helping.” Sam said trying to reason with his brother.

“Yeah, Dean-O have a little faith in his friends.” Gabriel said as he clinged to Sam’s seat so he could stop sliding for a minute to talk. Dean glanced at the pair for a minute and it was then his phone decided to ring he turned away from the pair as he picked up the call.

“What?” Dean said not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“ _Hey sir, um, Stiles is ok, he’s with Balthazar and me and Derek. Balthazar said to call you since he is calling Castiel._ ” Dean heard Scott say a little uneasy. Scott always had a hard time talking to Stiles’ dad on the phone, and now that he knew Dean is Stiles real dad it wasn’t any easier.

“Where are you?” Dean asked without hesitation.

“ _Uh, I’m not sure Derek was driving... but we are heading back to the motel now. I’m just letting you know so you can all meet us back there._ ” Scott said.

“Ok. Uh, is the alpha hurt or whatever?” Dean asked not really knowing how to word it.

“ _Derek? Yeah he’s fine._ ” Scott said sounding a little suspicious.

“See you back at the motel.” Dean said before clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers :), I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been having internet problems for the past two months and to top it all off, my laptop has stopped working! I'm sorry for taking so long >


	21. Chapter 21

When Dean, Sam, and Gabriel arrived back at the hotel everyone had already returned and were surrounding Stiles- who was sitting in a chair. The carved sigil on his forehead had been removed and replaced with handcuffs that had the same sigil engrave on them. It had been Balthazar's idea, since he was trying to avoid the enraged fury that would be the 'Destiel' pair once they returned with their son. Besides, he would lie if he said it didn't bother him to see his son bleeding out.   
  
"The legendary Dean Winchester," The demon wearing Stiles greeted with a grin, before adding, "I was waiting for you to show up. I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you before I walk out of here."  
  
"You won't be walking out of here, you little pesticide piece of shit. I'll take pleasure in killing you." Dean said and he approached Stiles with a blade in hand, only to be blocked by an angry Castiel.  "You won't be hurting the demon, not as long as he's in OUR son's body." Castiel said firmly. "Don't you think I know that Cas? He's my son. I wouldn't hurt him." Dean said feeling a little hurt that Castiel would insinuate he would intentionally hurt their son.   
  
"Enough, and talk right demon." Uriel said as he smacked Stiles upside the head, sending Stiles bending forward as the smallest of hiss leaving his lips. Stiles for a nephilim, was very sensitive to any source of pain. Which at the moment was a good thing; however, the problem was the alpha.  
  
Derek was being held down in the opposite side of the room by his pack, with the help of, Uriel's power. The alpha, much like the parents of the young nephilim, was enraged with anything that hurt him. As if those red eyes staring back at him with the promise of death, wasn't proof enough of his anger.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean said glaring at the man who had just smacked his son. "Uriel, he came to help..." Castiel said as he turned towards his brother. While Castiel wanted to believe him, he was uncertain if he had other intentions. "Help? With what? Killing us?" Dean scoffed before looking at Sam who he saw moving from the corner of his eye and move towards his son.  
  
"Why did Crowley order you to kill the alpha?" Sam asked. He really loved his brother but Dean's mind had just completely strayed from the original objective and towards the safety of Castiel. "Why else?" Stiles replied before looking at the alpha, "he's in the king's way."   
  
"But you didn't kill him," Dean said as he moved Castiel behind him and away from Uriel. "No," Stiles said as his eyes went to Dean before saying, "But I was going too." "Why didn't you? Why let him go." Sam asked trying to make sense of it all. If the kid had clearly said he had an alpha to kill.  "I changed my mind." Stiles said before adding, "Killing him would have been easy and we'd all move on with our peaceful lives. I would have done you a favor... but as a demon, that's not in my interest. Besides, Crowley is lacking the qualities of a king of hell. We want Lucifer to rise again."   
  
Lucifer?  What the hell did his son have to do with that bastard? "The hell are you talking about?" Dean said as his brows furrowed even more. "Yeah, what does Stiles have to do with him?" Sam asked as he looked at Stiles a little confused. Heck, nothing he could think of made sense. "A little butt hurt are we, Sammy?" Stiles said with a small chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. "Didn't Casper tell you? You and Sam are no longer the vessels for Lucifer and Michael. Your son, however, is Lucifer's. The angels, have been taking an extra good care of this little one and that one." Stiles said as his eyes went to the alpha.   
  
No longer the vessels...? It was like the anger in Dean was knocked out. No, his son could not be given this cruel fate. No, he refused it. He couldn't let his son be the meat suit for Lucifer. "You're lying..." Castiel said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had replaced the angry and confused atmosphere in the room. "Am I?" Stiles said with a smirk, "Why don't you ask your brothers and sisters see if they say any different. Open your eyes Castiel, why else did you think you were placed in Dean's path and not someone else who was far more knowledged in humanity than you? Because only you could turn this love for a human into the child that would be heaven's ultimate plan B. Everything was planned from the beginning, just like John and Mary's life was."    
  
The whole room was silent, only echoes of Stiles voice vibrated throughout the room. This was absolutely bull shit, in Dean's mind. How the hell could god do this to him? Wasn't it enough that his parents and his life was crap? Now the love for his angel was planned too? What kind of sick humor did god have anyways? Why were their lives so messed up?   
  
And the saddest part was he was starting to believe something in his life was finally normal. His love was a factory produced product.  It was fake, just like his parent's.     
  
Dean could feel not just his brother's eyes on him but everyone's eyes. But he didn't dare look to confirm it. He didn't need to meet a look of pity that he knew laid in them. "Dean..." Sam tried to apologize to his brother for his misfortune but was promptly silenced by a "Don't. Sammy just don't." Dean said before making the mistake of glancing at his angel.   
  
Tears were staining his angels cheeks and the look of pain clearly written on his face as his hands gripped at his shirt. He knew Castiel enough to know, the angel was blaming himself for this. Both of them were, but they both had been the victim of a cruel destiny.   
  
"What about Michael?" Gabriel spoke this time, but even he had lost the humor and cheerful tone in his voice. Stiles turned to Gabriel and grinned, "No one knows anything about Michael..." Stiles turned his head towards Castiel and said, "Perhaps, he still hasn't been born yet."   
  
"Cassie...?" Balthazar said as he stepped towards his brother who gripped tighter to his shirt. But before anyone could ask the question, Castiel disappeared from the room.  
  
**/Four Days Later/**  
  
It had taken them a while to get back to Beacon Hills from Mexico. They had hardly stopped other than to eat and on occasion rest stops to use the bathroom. There was no stopping.  Dean had refused to stop, and no one really wanted to argue with the Hunter.    
  
The moment Castiel had left Dean had decided he had heard enough. He didn’t want to hear anymore come out of the demon using his son’s voice. Stiles had been exorcised and ridden from the demon shortly after. It was easier than it had been trying to rid Crowley of his demon but still a pain. The good thing was Stiles was okay now. That was until they got back on the road.   
  
Stiles had called Sam going hysterical about not being able to be in the same car as the alpha or his so called best friend.   
  
_Stiles was leaning against the window seal of the back seat. He had been grumbling something under his breath, obviously angry._  
  
_"So, do you want to tell us why you suddenly want to ride in the car with me?" Dean asked as he glanced at Stiles through the rear view mirror._  
  
_"Well it wasn't my first choice but it wasn't like Cas was answering anyways... where did he go anyways?" Stiles said trying to change the subject. There was no way in hell he wanted to tell Dean, his real dad, about this._  
  
_"We can talk about Cas later. How about you tell me about why you're avoiding the alpha." Dean said as he tightened his grip on the wheel at the mention Castiel. Castiel hadn't been answering anyone, not even him. They really needed to talk about what was happening._  
  
_"Stiles is werewolf married to the alpha," Balthazar said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  The next thing they knew Dean was slamming his foot on the breaks. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Dean and Sam yelled as they turned in their seat to look at Stiles._  
  
_"It's a funny story...one that I'm still trying to find the humor in myself..." Stiles said mumbling the last part to himself. "Really? ‘Cause I'm having a hard time finding the humor in that!" Dean said obviously angry. "Calm down Dean, as bad as that sounds you can't actually hurt the alpha if he's really bonded with Stiles." Sam said trying to reason, earning a hug by Gabriel who was fawning over how well informed 'his moose' was._  
  
_"Keep your pants on," Dean scoffed at Gabriel before glaring at the car that had stopped behind them, knowing very well the alpha was riding in it. Everyone had been startled when Dean got down from the car with his silver gun. "Stay in the car," Dean ordered. "Hey, Dean, no you can't kill him," both Sam and Stiles said as they scurried to get down after Dean. "I'm not going to kill him, just going to scare him." Dean said before walking over to the other car._  
  
_Stiles and Sam didn't actually follow them, but that didn't stop Stiles from worrying about them. "Sam, dad wouldn't actually hurt Derek would he?" Stiles asked not bothering to look at his uncle Sam. "Y-you know...?" Sam said a little surprised. "Yeah, Crowley told me everything..." Stiles said now turning towards Sam. "He wouldn't really hurt him," Sam said before adding, "but you know, you can't trust everything that Crowley says. He only acts and says what is in his best interest so that things go his way. With him you should always know that he will always have other motives for approaching you."_  
  
_"Yeah... I know." Stiles said as he leaned against the car letting a comfortable silence surround them. It didn't last but a few minutes before Stiles broke it, "Who's Ben and Lisa really to Dean?" "How do you know about Lisa and Ben?" Sam asked a bit surprised but that surprise quickly turned to realization when he saw the frown on his nephew. "Lisa was Dean's girlfriend back when he was in his early 20s, and Ben is her son." Sam said answering his question._  
  
_"I-...Is Ben Dean's son too?" Stiles said with a little hesitation. He knew he shouldn't believe Crowley. Especially after he ordered a demon possess him so it could kill Derek, but he hadn't lied to him either. Dean and Castiel really are his birth parents. As weird as it sounds, but he's not really bothered by it. He just really needs to know how far this truth Crowley fed to him goes._  
  
_"No, Ben's not Dean's son," Sam simply said as he shook his head. There was once a time he and Dean had thought Ben was and Dean had allowed himself to fall into the role of 'father' but he wasn't going to tell Stiles.  Besides, it wasn't something Dean particularly liked remembering especially after Lisa had almost died because of him._  
  
_Sam's thoughts were cut short when he heard his nephew whimper and crouch down hugging his stomach._  
  
Dean had punched the alpha, and because of their bond Stiles had felt the impact as well. No one really knew what the two asked nor didn’t either one of them wanted to talk about it.  Although, if Sam was to guess it wasn't good since Dean was still fuming through the rest of the trip.   
  
Everyone had been dropped off, except for Stiles.   
  
Dean drove up the drive way of the Stilinski house. "Alright kid, were here." Dean said before he got off the car, with Sam and Stiles following him out.   
  
Stiles looked at the house he had grown up in and sighed before turning to Sam who said, "Come on, I'll walk you in." "Thanks," Stiles said with a small smile before taking a last glance at Dean. It didn't look like Dean was planning on following, but Stiles took it as the man not being good with goodbyes.   
  
Half way to the front door Stiles looked at Sam and asked, "I guess it’s safe to say you guys won't be sticking around, huh?" Sam couldn’t help but smile at his nephew’s question, "No, I think Dean wants to find a way to fix this." "Why? It's not like it’s his fault." Stiles said coming to a stop at the door. "I know, but that's just how Dean is. Besides, we still have to find Cas. Balthazar will be staying with you and you have my number in case you want to keep in touch." Sam said as he ruffled his hand through his hair.   
  
"Yeah more like staying with Scott," Stiles scoffed, which was true. His uncle Balthazar had gotten off with Scott, which is weird cause it’s his uncle and best friend and he rather just not think about it. He just shook his head before walking back towards Dean. "Stiles, where are you going?" Sam asked a little confused, but didn't get a response.   
  
Stiles walked over to Dean and gave him a rather awkward hug, "I still hate you." "I know," Dean said as he returned the hug. "But that's only ‘cause you didn't give a good first impression... So I guess I don't really hate you, since you’re my dad and all. But you really need to work on that." Stiles said trying to keep the level of awkwardness at a minimum as he pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. Dean let out a sigh at what his son said before saying, "Yeah suppose your right. I'm just not very good with sharing Cas' attention." "Ha! That's funny," Stiles said a grin, earning a glare from Dean. "Hurry up and get inside kid." Dean said shooing his son away. "Yeah, Yeah, just promise you'll let me know when you find mom." Stiles said before leaving Dean's side after he promised and heading into his house where he was enveloped in hugs from his dad, Lydia, Kira, and creeper of all creepers, Peter.   
  
It felt weird saying goodbye to his family, but he knew it wasn't really a goodbye. But a 'see you later'. It didn't matter that for now they would be separated once again. Their journey was far from over.   
  
He was a Winchester after all, and according to his mom they’re never cut any slack. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking forever to update. I have been extremely busy with school, work, and helping my sister since she's going off to the University. Thank you for being patient, and here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.

Returning to the bunker wasn't something Dean nor Sam were anticipating, and for the first time they could feel the emptiness that filled the place they had once considered 'home'. Especially Dean, he felt like a different man. Maybe that was because he was returning as a father but without his son or the fact that his life couldn't be more messed up than he had originally thought.  He wasn't going to lie, throughout their drive back to the bunker he couldn't stop thinking about his son or Castiel for that matter. As much as he hated that his relationships with the angel was planned, he still cared for him and their son. He didn't like the idea of leaving his son in the care of Balthazar and the Alpha much less Uriel's, but it wasn't like he could just take his son with him. He had his adoptive father, John, and the man only had Stiles left in his life. Dean couldn't bring himself to take that from him.   
  
Besides, there was that pending problem with his son being Lucifer's vessel and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. Then there was his missing, and possibly pregnant, angel he needed to find. If Castiel was pregnant, he needed to find him before he did anything remotely stupid. Oh, and the moment he had time he was going to find Crowley and kill that son of a bitch for putting his son through hell. He was already formulating a whole list of supernatural assholes he was going to exterminate for planning this to be his life. Dean was just too angry that none of what he was feelings was real, but an illusion of cupid's arrow just like his parents had experienced because he and Sam had to be born.   
  
On their first day back Dean, Sam, and Gabriel, got down in reading everything in the bunker in hopes of finding something that could aid them to stopping this. As surprising as it was to see the trickster actually reading word for word, book by book, instead of using his angel mojo to fast read, Dean tried to focus on doing his share of reading while attempting to call Castiel throughout the day. But he wasn't having much luck with either finding a way to stop this becoming his sons life or getting in touch with Castiel.  
  
On the second day, Dean had totally left the reading to Gabriel and Sam. They didn't really mind, heck they didn't even notice. Dean had spent most of that day pacing the bunker trying to call and pray to Castiel to come home, if not at least call. He was leaving numerous of voicemails. All which had gone unanswered. While Gabriel was still reading word for word he was using some of his angel mojo to read as fast as his eyes could skim through the page. While Sam was working on his eating while reading skills.   
  
By the third day Dean had grown restless and had left the bunker to search for his angel. He was done calling and praying for him to come he was going to find him even if he had to summon demon help. While Gabriel and Sam were stuck in the bunker doing the same thing they had been doing for the past few days. Read. Although Gabriel was done being serious and was just walking around using his  angel mojo read every book his delicate little finger touched while the other snapped mountains of donuts, M&Ms, cake, lollipops, popcorn, etc.    
  
"I don't get it," Sam said as he slammed, yet another, book he had just finished reading, closed. "Don't get what, moose?" Gabriel said as he walked over to where Sam was sitting with that cute confused look on his face that Gabriel loved. "We've spent days reading everything, even the files down in the basement, and none of them have any mentions of Lucifer.  There's things on demons, wendigos, ghost, time travelers, witches, everything! Just not Lucifer, and there’s hardly any information on angels. Why?"  Sam said as he picked up his beer that sat abandoned near his now empty plate of food. There was so many information that each of these books had on monsters he, nor Dean, had never even heard of but there was hardly anything on angels, and he couldn't believe this was it. Angels were just as common as demons, so why’s there less information on them then there was any regular demon? And don't let him get started on Lucifer.  These were some of the smartest men's of letters, how’s it possible they never got any information on Lucifer?   
  
Sam's mind only wondered so far before it was distracted with Gabriel climbing onto his lap and straddling him. "I think we could use a much needed break, don't you Samsquatch?" Gabriel said as his hand came down to Sam's crotch and began to rub his clothed shaft. Sam let out a strained moan as he tried to talk, "G-Gabe, we really should-....mm... we really should really just keep working." "Aw come on Sammy, all we've done for days is read. I need a stress relieving exercise," Gabe said wiggling his brows as his hands worked on undoing Sam's pants.   
  
As much as Sam new they had to keep working on finding a way to save his nephew, but screw it an hour or two break doesn't sound so bad. "I guess we could spare an hour or two," Sam grinned as he lifted Gabriel from his lap and onto the table with full intention to ravish him there and now. "Oh Sammy, just the sound of that makes me feel all funny inside." Gabriel said as he pulled his shirt off. As he did Gabriel's hand knocked over the lamp on the desk. Out of instinct, he quickly turned around trying to stop it from breaking as an 'oops' left his lips. Even Sam’s hands had flown off Gabriel’s body and towards the lamp in attempt to stop it from falling. But when the lamp remained in a tilted position both of them looked a bit confused.    
  
They didn't get the chance to say anything before they heard a click and the rusty sound of a door opening, coming from behind them. Sam got off Gabriel and turned his attention toward the huge book shelf opening like a door. "Holly shit," both of them said as they walked towards it cautiously. Sam had grabbed a knife from under the table, while Gabriel had grabbed a donut.

However, what they found wasn't what they were expecting at all.   
  
A rock.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Stiles was laying down in his bed with his phone held out in front of him. He had his thumb over the call button, trying to build the courage to call his dad Dean. It’s been less than a week but he was worried, and neither Uriel nor Balthazar were willing to part from Scott or Derek to go find his mom. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss both his dad and uncle. It hadn’t been to long ago since he found out about his real family, so he felt the need to reassure it was real and not just one wild dream. But seeing his uncles Balthazar and Uriel almost every day he knew it wasn’t some dream.   
  
"It's tiring to see you continuously looking at that thing. If you’re going to call then do it. If not, then don't bother." Uriel said crude as ever, as he appeared by the window of Stiles room. "What do you angels and werewolves have against doors?" Stiles grumbled out as he got up from bed and started to make his way towards the window. "Exactly, I'm an angel. I don't need to use doors." Uriel said as he sat down on the chair at the desk. "Yeah well I’m human, I need my privacy. Besides, I could have been changing you know!" Stiles said as he locked the window just as Derek got to the window.   
  
"Open the window Stiles before I break it," Derek growled as he knocked on the window.  "Tell Derek that he better not break my window or I won’t ever forgive him!" Stiles said before walking towards his uncle. "And you, why can't you go find my mom instead of following Derek around like a lost puppy?" Stiles asked as he crossed his hands. "Sorry kid, if anyone's going to find Castiel its Dean. I can't leave to do that." Uriel said as he snapped his fingers as he got up, "Besides, you two need to talk. I’m getting tired of playing telephone for you two." He added before disappearing.  Stiles turned towards the window when he heard it sliding open, “Wha..? No... Uncle Uriel! Why the hell would you do that?!" He yelled as he rushed trying to close it but it was too late Derek was already half way into the room.   
  
"Jesus..." Stiles said when he turned back to see Uriel gone. "Just great," he said before looking back at Derek. "Stiles look I'm sorry I didn't tell that we were going through a mating ceremony but I was trying to. I was just trying to find the right way to say it without upsetting you." Derek said as he walked towards his mate. "Well news flash, I am upset. Why couldn't you just say 'hey stiles, I started a mating ceremony with you'. It’s simple enough." Stiles said as he walked back trying to avoid being in hands reach of Derek.    
  
"Would you stop backing away?" He said as he pulled Stiles towards him. Stiles let out a small gasp as he let his hands rest against Derek’s chest. "Whoa! Hey...don't get so handsy with me I'm still mad at you," Stiles whined as he tried wiggle free. Derek couldn't help but intake Stiles intoxicating scent as he took in a deep breath, but unlike their mating night Stiles smelled a little different. "Stiles, you smell different," Derek said as he leaned forward to take a closer wiff of his mates smell. "Yeah well I haven't showered yet so stop it," Stiles blushed as he tried to push Derek away from him.   
  
"No, that's not It," Derek said before looking down at Stiles body. Well he could smell the sweat that lingered on Stiles body after his lacrosse practice, but that wasn’t what he was picking up. This scent was overpowering. "What?" Stiles said a little confused as he followed Derek's eyes down his body only to see Derek kneel before him and burry his nose in his belly. "Derek that tickles," Stiles said as he gripped onto Derek's shirt trying to sustain his laughter.  "Stiles stop talking," Derek said with a small growl which Stiles responded with a small huff but doing as told anyways.   
  
The sound of small rapid heartbeat was almost completely hidden behind the sound of Stiles own accelerated heartbeat, but as Stiles relaxed so did his heartbeat. That had made it easy for Derek to confirm what he was thinking.  "Stiles, don't freak out ok." Derek said as he replaced his nose with his ear on Stiles stomach before looking up at his mate. "What's going on?" Stiles said starting to panic internally.   
  
"Calm down Stiles," Derek said as he rose to his feet. "How do you expect me to calm down when you just told me not to freak out?! Usually when someone says not to freak out, that’s when you freak out! Oh god, am I dying? I’m too young to die, Derek." Stiles said as he pulled from Derek with small traces of tears building in his eyes.  Derek couldn't help but let out a small sigh before saying, "You’re not dying! Calm down.” “Then why would you tell me not to freak out if I wasn’t dying?” Stiles sniffled as he looked at Derek with those eyes Derek loved. There was no easy way to say it, with another sigh Derek said, “because, I think you might be pregnant."   
  
"Huh?" was the only thing that left Stiles lips at the news.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Castiel grabbed the angel by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. It had taken him days of searching and interrogating to find this angel. The word on the street was that he knew where their sister Faith was located. “Where is Faith?” Castiel practically growled out. He had long ago lost his patience, a thing he found out came with this new pregnancy. Unlike with Stiles, this baby made him impatient, distracted, and made him feel more human.

He shook his head of his thoughts not wanting to let his mind wonder when he had caught his brother after so long. Ever since that demon had possessed Stiles and told him about his Father’s plan for his sons, he had not stopped searching for his sister, Faith. She was the only one who knew of his father’s plan and the only one who can give him the answers that he so desperately seeked. He needed to find her before the baby started to drain him of his grace. When he felt the angel tremble under his hold Castiel was brought back to the present time. “S-She’s not here…” The angel stuttered out. “I know she isn’t here,” Castiel said as he shook the angel a bit, “I’ve been told you know where she is located at.” He was so desperate that he used a Dean tactic and pulled the angels blade out as means of persuasion. The angel’s eyes widen almost instantly as he cried out, “Ok! Ok! She’s with your son! Please don’t hurt me…”

The moment the angel had said that Castiel had released the angel. She’s been at his son’s side this whole time? He couldn’t understand why no one had seen her. If she had been at Stiles side this whole time why had she not protected him? Why did she stand by and let her son go through all that pain and mishap?! Why?

He had been too deep in thought he had not noticed the angel push past him and run off. But he couldn’t really care, the angel had given him their sister’s location. “Stiles…” Castiel said as he gripped tightly to the blade at his side. Dean and Sam had been through so much, and he’s been through it with them for more than half of it. That kind of torture and fear, was something he didn’t want his son…no, both of his children to know. He couldn’t allow them to grow up to be vessels to their uncles. He couldn’t allow them to be used as a tool to inflict more pain. He just couldn’t.

“That isn’t a way an angel should be behaving,” Castiel suddenly heard a deep voice say.

When he turned around he saw a man dressed in a khaki police uniform. He remembered the man to be John, Stile’s adoptive father but this wasn’t him. “Faith…” Castiel said as his brows furrowed.

“Hello, Castiel.” Faith said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam and Gabriel had both cautiously walked into the hidden room, wearing a dumbfounded and astonished looks upon their faces. Nothing had come rushing towards them nor did Gabriel sense anything they should be wary about.

Sam couldn’t get over the fact that with the many years he and Dean have been living here, that they never came across something like this. Clearly there was still a lot of the bunker they had not yet discovered. When he went to follow Gabriel towards the bolder, his foot stepped on something.  He looked down, only to find a book beneath his foot. “What the…” He said as he bent down to pick up. He had busied himself with inspecting the book and pages of it, that he had not noticed Gabriel had frozen in place in front of the boulder.

“I’ve seen this writing before,” Sam said as he looked through the many books dusting away on the shelves. They all had the same sigils written on them, and none of them made sense to him. “It’s Enochian…” Gabriel provided as his finger fell from the last Enochian sigil imbedded into the rock. The way he had said it had caught Sam’s attention, “Can you read it?” he asked, but when there was no answer he put the small collection of books he had gathered up back down on the shelves before walking towards Gabriel, who had slide down to his knees almost in defeat. “Gabe? What’s wrong?” Sam asked getting a little worked up when he noticed tears building in the angel’s eyes. He’s never seen Gabriel cry, and it frighten Sam.

“W-We have to go back to Beacon Hills, we have to stop them!” Gabriel said as he gripped tightly to Sam’s arm. “Who? Stop who, Gabe?” Sam asked not understanding what his angel was going on about so desperately. He couldn’t stand seeing his cheerful angel looking so distressed. He turned his gaze towards the rock only to see the same Enochian sigils on it. “What does it say, Gabe?” Sam tried knowing the angel’s behavior had to do something concerning it. “I-I can’t… W-we just have to go to Stiles. We, Dean too, he has to come. We have to stop them!” was all Gabriel could cry out in distress. “Ok,” Sam said simply after giving the rock one last glimpse before grabbing Gabriel and pulling him out of there.

_Centuries from now, a celestial and a mortal will bear a rotten fruit._

_That will follow the serpent to the doom, like his ancestors. And with him he’ll give life to war and destruction. A feud between brothers will arise and humanity will be judged._

 


	23. Chapter 23

As much as Castiel's wished to demand answers from his sister, she had forced him to sit down. He couldn't understand how she was so calm, and that angered him. Did she not feel any remorse? Why hadn’t she done more to help his son? By what their brother had told him, she had been at her son’s side this whole time. So, why?

Despite being enraged Castiel's had not fought her from sitting him down in a brown run down couch. His hand clutched the angel blade tightly at his side. He watched her cautiously as she sat across from him on the bed. "I'm know your upset with me, Castiel." Faith said with John's rough voice as he crossed his arms against his chest. "But try to understand this, Castiel. I could not have done anything even if I tried,“ John said with a frown before adding in a much sadden tone, “No one can." 

It confused Castiel to hear his sister say that. What did she mean she couldn't do anything? Of course she could. If there was anything he learned over the years is that there is always something. "You just didn't want to try. That's just it! You were with him this whole time, you could have protected him from harm, from this world..." He said as his voice raised an octave with each word. 

"I tried! Ok?!" John said raising his voice enough to startle Castiel to silence. When faith noticed Castiel go silent and just stare at her with wide eyes she/he/ sighed, "I tried, but for some reason no matter if I tried to help him when he was hurt or attempted to aid him in his search, I was always prevented from getting too close. It was as if someone didn't want me to intervene with the natural order of his life." 

"What?" Castiel asked utterly confused. Did something happen to prevent angels from touching him? No, that couldn't be it, he had hugged his son various times. Before his thoughts could travel any further faith spoke up. 

"He's a special child, ever since he was five I've watched him grow up. But in that time I learned that no matter what no one could physically harm him. I never quite understood what it was, but then it just came back to me." He said knowing very well none of it made sense to Castiel. Trying to explain to Castiel everything was difficult, especially when she, herself, had not fully ventured through her thoughts to fully know everything in detail. 

Faith noticed Castiel's face scrunch up in confusion but before he could voice his confusion, she cut him off with a raised hand to halt his words. "Please, let me finish. It's hard enough to try to explain it as it is." She said ignoring her brother's pouty face. "Since the birth of humanity we all knew that one day, a very special Nephilim would be born and he would start the apocalypse. Believe it or not, I was not okay with that.” She said knowing this would also confuse her brother. How would it not? She had also played a part to prevent Dean and Sam from stopping this apocalypse. “A long time ago, Gabriel and I lead a revolution against the angels mating with the human race. We feared that nephilim's birth, and punished any angel who held a relationship with a human. That is why nephilim became extinct, because we fought to decrease the chance of Lucifer rising." It was difficult to explain when her mind insisted on revisiting the chaos they had caused, when she was the only one holding the burden of the memory on her own. "We all were made sure we knew of its existence. But things got out of hand, and father punished us all. He thought us knowing would make it easier to accept what was to come. He wanted to give Lucifer a second chance, but we knew it would be in vain. We were lucky father didn’t condemn us to hell with Lucifer, but we didn’t escape from punishment either. Our memories of the events that had transpired were erased.”

Whether she was lying or not, it was hard for Castiel to decide. The sadness in her voice was evident in her voice, and he had never heard that before. He had always known his sister to be angry, whenever someone messed with the natural order of things. But hearing she had done something like that was unbelievable. It was true, he held no memory of it but from the sound of it she believed it whole heartedly. There was no possible way to confirm it if no one would have memory of it either. 

“That wasn’t the first time father punished us either. When we got assigned with the mission of bonding Mary and John, things became complicated." She said as her brows furrowed as she revisited the memory.

"What do you mean?" Castiel couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

"It's difficult to explain what exactly it was that gave you enough will and courage to be pulled you down from heaven for the first time," she said giving Castiel a small smile. Even now that she searched her memory, she still couldn't fully understand why their father had gone through great lengths to assure Dean and Sam's birth. But now she believed it was to give a shy little angel the part of him that he was missing. Castiel had been extremely shy and never had shown interest to mingle amongst humans like the rest of them, instead he's stayed in heaven just watching from a distance. It was as if their father had done this for Castiel. "You came down to save a 16 year old Dean when he was attacked on his first hunt. No one really cared if Dean had died that night, so we hadn’t done anything to prevent it. After all Dean had just been a trial. But once again we were punished for intervening and not intervening. Father took, not just yours, but all our memories of what Sam and Dean really stood for in this world and replaced it. He even took Dean’s memory of that night." 

It was difficult for him to understand his sister when he didn't have any knowledge of what she was saying. He had saved Dean once before? Why was that reason for his father to erase that from their memory? But there was something else that he didn't quite understand, "If Hieronim was supposed to begin the apocalypse? Then what was Sam and Dean’s purpose? Weren't they Father's original plan for the apocalypse?" Castiel said sounding as confused and angry with his sister, yet with himself for not understanding something that he felt he understood, yet didn’t. Perhaps he was scared because he wasn't sure he wanted to know, just like he feared that everything he felt for Dean was an effect of cupid's arrow. 

"Cassie, everything we lived through up until now was just a trial. Sam and Dean never were Micheal and Lucifer's true vessels. They were just the sample products. A trial, to prepare and test everyone for the true horror that is to come with Hieronim and Derek. We only had a small taste of what will really come our way, but we can make it. If anything, the short time I've watched over him I've learned that he's a lot like his father, Dean. Hieronim doesn't give up, he has Deans fighting spirit." She said she leaned back on her hands. Hieronim had been a rather joy in her life, though she hadn't had a proper conversation she's grown to love him and appreciate humanity in the same depth as Castiel, just like she had before their father had erased that part of her along with the chaos she had created. 

"There's something else you should know," she said as she pushed off her arms and leaned forward to look at him once again. "What you and Dean have is special. Unlike Mary and John, we didn't do anything to make you two feel what you feel. How could we? Nephilim you had become a disgrace amongst us. If anything, we've tried to break you two apart, but no matter what we did, you two managed to always return to each other. I think it was perhaps because we all had a nagging feeling that out of all the angels, it was you who would birth that Nephilim we feared. Just like little Hieronim's bond with the werewolf." She said giving her brother a smile filled with fondness. Love worked in mysterious ways, she concluded. 

As she spoke Castiel couldn't help but frown a little. He felt over joyed to hear that what he felt for Dean was real, not a product of cupid. A part of him had refused to believe it was a forced emotion. It had taken them boy a long time to realize they loved each other, and though it had not lasted long, it had felt too real. However, it was the sad tone in her voice when she mentioned her son and Derek that cut that joy short. "Is there something wrong with my son loving the alpha?" He couldn't help ask. He had feared what that love meant for his son, but he couldn’t bring himself to fight it. After all, he too, had fallen in love with someone he believed he shouldn’t. 

"Yes, because their union will give birth to both Michael and Lucifer. ‘A creature of heaven and hell will unite and raise the destruction of the world.’ We've protected everyone important to Hieronim but, I'm afraid war is soon upon us. Angels and demons are joining sides to prevent this rise. I've assigned angels to protect the people in Hieronim's life who he holds dear." She said losing the smile that had settled on her face. How could she keep it intact after remembering all the horrible things that this union was destined to bring? 

"So, the child I carry, he's not Michael?" He couldn't help but make sure as he placed a hand on his flat stomach. He was half torn with his emotions. His son would give birth to humanities destruction? When? How were they supposed to deal with that? Even if the children would be vessels to both Michael and Lucifer, they would still be his grandchildren. He doubted Dean nor Sam would be able to bring themselves to harm them. He even doubted the alpha would be able too, either. Even with the little time he had known him, the alpha seemed to really value pack just as much as the Winchesters valued family. Despite that, he felt happy that his second child would be fine. Dean would be happy about that, and this time he’ll be a part of it. He didn’t have to fear telling him about the baby. 

"No," She said with a small shake of the head. "No, but he's special, just like his brother." Faith said making Castiel's lips curl in a frown. "You don't need to worry, it is not something to be concerned about." She assured him, earning a smile from him.

She had not mentioned that it was Hieronim's joy that gave every deceased angel the strength to return to the land of the living. Since Hieronim’s birth every joy and laughter had risen thousands of angels. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Uriel being one of the last amongst them. Which had been assigned their task to protect the closest family members to Hieronim. That ability her nephew possessed was special, and seemed to never seize to amaze her. Even without him having the proper practice to display his power he subconsciously did them. 

Castiel had put his angel’s blade away since a long time ago. He was relieved to have heard all of this, confused but relieved. There was still a lot he could not make sense of, but there was one thing pestering him. “How will we succeed in this?”

~~~~~~~~

Derek stared at the panicked Stiles' eyes be washed by every emotion possible before they finally settled with anger. Tears built in his eyes as he hit Derek's chest with small balled fists. "How could you do this to me?! I was supposed to go to Harvard next year!" Stiles cried out nonsense before letting his body become limp in Derek's hold. He nuzzled into Derek's chest as his tears wet his black t-shirt. He was upset but he felt comforted in Derek's hold. How could this have happened to him? Why now? He had plans, plans he still didn’t decide on, but still! He just wanted to cry and stomp. It was so unfair, yet he couldn’t fully bring himself to believe it was and that realization only made him pout. 

Derek had pulled Stiles to sit on the bed to catch his breath and let the news fully sink in. The pregnancy, as much as it was a surprise to both of them, was something Derek was more than ready to welcome. He loved Stiles, and he'd definitely love their child. He had no doubt that, while unexpected, he wanted this. "Stiles, I'm sorry but it's not like I was prepared for any chance to pounce you." He said which didn't help his case and only made Stiles cry even more. 

"You're horrible, sourwolf! Why couldn't you keep it in your pants?!" Stiles cried making Derek groan. 

As much as Derek had the need to growl and use his alpha voice to remind Stiles who really was the one who initiated it, he couldn’t. Stiles, like always, needed to talk it out and scream his peace to finally settle down. But it wasn’t always easy to sit through it.

"My dad is going to kill me," Stiles whimpered as he practically crawled onto Derek's lap as if it would keep him from possibly getting in trouble. Like him, his dad had been very happy about the acceptance letter from Harvard. It made him think that it would finally stop him from getting into too much trouble. 

“Dad? Which one?” Derek couldn't help but think to himself. If anything Stiles had only made him aware of the horrible truth. They would have to tell his parents. Derek was more at ease with telling John, the man was much easier to talk to. However, Dean, the hunter hated his guts. Despite just finding out he was Stiles real father, he knew his mate would want to involve them in his life as much as possible. He would have no option but to comply with his mate’s wishes. It was their reaction he feared. He couldn’t help but admit both Stiles real parents could successfully do some real damage to him if they wanted too. 

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles, pulling him closer, "We'll get through this together." He said as he nuzzled his nose into his mate’s neck. 

The little friction of Derek's nose against his neck, made Stiles shivers and direct Derek's lips to his. He was mad and upset, but he wanted a little display of affection and a little attention. 

Derek quickly caught on and returned the kiss with equal passion. But before hands traveled to far Uriel showed up and pulled the Alpha and Stiles away from one another. 

"Alright, break it up. It's disgusting to have to watch." Uriel said scrunching up his nose. Despite not being visible to his nephew or the alpha, he had been present during the whole thing. After all, the alpha had been his assignment. Besides this whole emotional scene was making him shiver with disgust, it was too touching for him to bear to watch.

"No one asked you to watch, pervert," Stiles grumbled displeased as he found his way back to Derek. Seriously, what was wrong with his family? All he had wanted was a little PG-13 comfort from his sourwolf.

"You don't even know if you’re pregnant, and you want to make sure you are by having sex?" Uriel asked as he looked from his nephew to the alpha.   
Stiles was blushing painfully visible. Okay, he’ll give his uncle that one, but he couldn’t help wish he could have at least gotten a little more lip action. He was still upset, and kisses helped make him less upset. Stiles couldn’t help the growing pout settle on his lips. He thought wolves could be annoying, well angels seemed to be too. Stupid angel powers, he couldn’t help but curse with no real heat behind it. 

Derek on the other hand had a scowl on his face, "I know Stiles is. I can smell it off him and hear the pup’s heartbeat. Why would we want to make sure of something we already know?" He with a never ending scowl. How could he question him? He knew he was right about this. 

"Well, the kid needs that reassurance for one," Uriel said as he looked at his nephew. The little Winchester needed hard proof of its existence to get a peace of mind. That didn’t surprise him, Dean was the same way. Another thing he was finding that the two had in common. Uriel snapped his fingers and with that a bright pink box appeared in Stiles lap. 

"I...uh- I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," he said as the blush darkened on his face as he lifted the box up to his face. It took him a while to finally get up from his spot on the bed and head to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until he heard the light flaps of wings that everyone turned their attention towards the other side of the room. There, after what seemed like forever, stood Castiel. He was giving Dean a sad smile before his eyes searched the room.

Gabriel and Sam had managed to find Dean a state over working a small case. He had no luck finding Castiel, but he also couldn't ignore a case. One had actually lead him to a crime scene of a murder, but what he saw was a clue. It had been a while since he had seen such a phenomena of wings burnt against a wall where the body had been.

“Cas” he couldn't help but frown. There was no doubt in his mind that the person that had been taken away in a black bag was an angel. It didn't help knowing he was finding more similar killings in other parts as well. It only made him worry about Castiel's safety, but at the same time he knew they would lead him to Castiel, if not to the one responsible. 

He wasn't too happy to be seeing Sam and Gabriel. Even when the two had been hitting the books, their mere presence was frustrating. Dean was not blind, he had seen the little touches and hand holding. It had only made him miss Castiel even more. Which had been the real reason he decided to take his search on the road. Now the pair had decided to come find him, and for what? To continue reminding him that his angel was missing? That he had messed up and per fucking usual?

"Dean, we have to go back to Beacon Hills," Sam had said with that same uneasy tone he had when something was up but was unwilling to discuss it. 

"I'm not going back, not without Cas," Dean said as he slammed his beer down on the table. For one, he had promised his son he'd find Castiel, moreover, he also promised himself he would. 

"Dean, I know you want to find Cassie, but right now we need to get to Stiles." Gabriel said in a desperate tone that alarmed Dean's fatherly instincts. 

"Did something happen to Stiles?" Dean asked losing his stubbornness. He swore if something had hurt his son he was going to go back on his word and return only to drag the kid back with him. 

"It's complicated and too long to explain in one sitting. All can say is that the Alpha and Stiles will start the apocalypse all over again if they stay together. We need to intervene because this time will be far worse than the last!" Gabriel nearly cried out as he went to tug on Dean’s arm in attempt to make the stubborn man move. 

"W-what?" Dean said as he looked towards Sam with questioning eyes. Gabriel’s behavior honestly didn’t help him from freaking out anymore than he already was. Nor was it making any sense to him. What the hell did he mean his son and the cranky alpha were going to start the apocalypse? Wasn’t his possible unborn child and Stiles supposed to do that? 

"That's why we have to leave now, Dean. We need to warn them." Sam said with a frown before adding, “You and I know well that they aren’t prepared for something like this. We can stop this Dean, there still is time.”  
~~~~~~~

The minutes rolled on by in a painful and tense silence. Uriel wasn't much of a talker, and neither was Derek. Neither wanted to initiate a conversation with the other, no matter how much the silence bothered them. Lucky for them neither had too. Gabriel had popped in with Sam and Dean in tow. 

"Where's Stiles?" Dean was the first to speak up as his brows furrowed as he looked between both alpha and Uriel.

"Bathroom," Uriel said indifferently. "Where's Castiel?" He asked with a growing grin that was directed to Dean. He still held a little ill feeling towards his little brother and the Winchesters, since it had been their fault he had even died. 

"None of your damn business!" Dean snapped at the angel. He didn't need a reminder of his missing angel. He was here only because Gabriel made it seem like his son was seriously hurt. So, naturally he didn’t bother to exchange any words with the alpha and turned his attention towards the closed bathroom door. 

Unlike Dean, both Gabriel and Sam had approached Uriel and Derek to greet and attempting to fill them in on the horrors they had discovered hidden in the bunker. 

It wasn't until he heard the light flaps of wings that everyone turned their attention towards the other side of the room. There, after what seemed like forever, stood Castiel with another familiar angel, Faith. This time in her regular uninhabited blonde woman meat suit. 

Castiel was giving Dean a sad smile, but it didn’t last long on his face. The moment the bathroom door had opened and revealed Stiles holding the stick device in his hands, Castiel’s smile dropped and was replaced with a deep frown. 

“No, it can’t be,” Castiel couldn’t help but say. He knew exactly what that device was. He himself had been forced to use it when Sam had found out he was pregnant with Stiles. Sam hadn’t believed it, and forced to humor him. 

Stiles looked up from the pregnancy test to see various emotions displayed on everyone’s face. None of them helped the unsettling feeling he felt of becoming a parent. 

“Derek...I’m pregnant.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated, but please don't be so mad with me. I had suddenly found lot on my plate but luckily after a long wait I'm finally able to have some time to write a new chapter. Hopefully I keep getting some free time to write new chapters. And please excuse my unbeta'd and filled with gramatical and spelling errors. I'm trying OTL I wrote this chapter in part on three devices which was hell trying to put together. Anywho's here's another chapter :)

The little white stick in Stiles’ hand left Dean confused on what was going on. Everyone, except Derek and Uriel, had a look of shock and uncertainty with the thing in his son’s hand. Even more so with the declaration of being ‘pregnant’, which still didn’t completely register in Dean’s mind. For a minute he had to search his mind for the definition of the word, but when his eyes landed on Castiel, his angel, it just clicked. Castiel was possibly pregnant, and that meant they were—possibly—having another baby. So, when his eyes redirected from his angel to his son he was trying to piece it together, and his eyes catching sight of Derek had his anger spiking. “You got my son pregnant?!” Dean yelled out furiously when it finally all sinked in. There were no words to express how enraged he was that the werewolf had impregnated his TEENAGE SON—not that he had any right to complain over the age difference.

Dean’s sudden outburst had Uriel straightening up as if letting him know that he was ready to attack, if Dean did anything to threaten the alpha’s life. Which had equally had Sam and Gabriel taking a defensive step closer to them. Neither would allow anything to hurt Dean, and they doubted Castiel would either.

Stiles eyes had drifted from his mother who had made his heart skip several beats in excitement to have him back with him, both Castiel and Dean. He had attempted to hide the little white device in embarrassment when his family had just stared at him without saying anything—all the more when Dean had screamed outraged at the realization of what the little stick was. Stiles eyes had lowered as he felt the itch of a panic attack rising within him not just because his parents witnessed this revelation but because he knew his dad Dean hated Derek’s guts. “Dad..” Stiles had started as he reached for Dean.

“I shouldn’t have been so careless,” Derek said cutting Stiles off as he looked at Dean, making Stile’s dad look at him.

“Derek…” Stiles said as he moved towards his werewolf and grab hold of his hand.

“I’m not sorry I got him pregnant, I’m sorry that it happened now of all times, but I will take responsibility for Stiles and our kid,” Derek said attempting to apologize to an enraged Dean. He had felt Stiles hand squeeze his hand almost pleading him to not tempt Dean. Derek wasn’t going to start a fight him when there was still someone else Derek wanted to sink his claws in first.

“Damn straight you will! Like I’d let you run off avoiding responsibility after you did the deed with my kid!” Dean hissed in a nearly animalistic way. He was beyond mad and wanted nothing more than to shoot the alpha once or twice in the head, but instead he settled for glaring at him.

Gabriel had just tightened his hold on his own Winchester lover. The joker was not happy nor could he say anything without insulting his own nephew and the alpha. Even Sam looked as miserable as the rest of them all looked, but of course they had every right to feel down in the dumps. After everything they had endured, they had allowed themselves to believe they were finally past the worst and just dealing with minor cases but to find out they had been nowhere near that, it was shattering.

Sam felt as bad as they all felt and looked, but he couldn’t really bring himself to be happy about his nephew’s news, which in any other circumstances he would be ecstatic. He could tell that Derek really loved and cared about his nephew and their pregnancy news would have been great news if they were normal, but the sad thing was they weren’t. He hated to think that the weight he and Dean had carried for years were now being passed down to his nephew. They had endured so much suffering and torment thinking they were Lucifer’s and Michael’s true vessels but knowing now that it had been a mere “test phase” he couldn’t imagine just how much more difficult the real thing would be for his nephew and them this time around. “Congratulations Stiles and Derek,” Sam said putting on a smile in attempt to lighten up the mood, despite what he believed, he was going to be the voice of reason. Stiles didn’t know, so they couldn’t blame neither him nor Derek for getting pregnant with the world’s biggest doomsday device.

“T-Thanks uncle Sam,” Stiles said with a small smile, though he wasn’t sure himself whether he should be getting congratulations at all. He couldn’t explain it but he felt scared about this whole thing. He was no idiot, he could tell it was just as concerning to his family as it was to him. They had not entirely eliminated the threat and that meant it would danger the baby. Stiles had subconsciously placed a hand over his flattened stomach before looking at his mom. Castiel had not said anything to him. Stiles had let go of Derek’s hand and gone to wrap his arms around his mom.

Castiel was being suddenly being overwhelmed by the realization and the comprehension that dawned on him, now more than ever with the truth that had been so graciously been shown to him by his sister. He knew that if Gabriel remembered like Faith did, that this would be only proof that they had failed in a mission long forgotten. Lucifer and Michael would rise again and the world would suffer the rage of two brothers once again. Their attempts to protect human kind had been futile. He knew they’re options where limited at the moment, but he couldn’t ask any of it from his son. Lucifer had won, but still they couldn’t just abandon his son again. If there is anything that he’s learned from watching Sam and Dean, is that there is a chance. A very small chance, but still a chance.

When Castiel’s arms wrapped around his son as he silently prayed to his father, begging him to help them through this once more. His family had just reunited and he didn’t want to lose them so soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone was worried for Stiles, his belly had grown over the past few weeks, but he had hardly had moved from his place in the corner of his room. The number of books that had piled up around him and number of half eaten trays were increasing with the days. He was desperately looking for a solution, that even Derek had not been able to convince him to give it a rest. It had ended up in a fight between the two and eventually the alpha had been kicked out of their shared room.

The same day he had announced he was pregnant, his aunt Faith had gathered them all in his living room with a snap of her fingers. She deemed it the right thing to do and informing them of what Stiles and Derek's baby would be not just to them but to the whole world.  The whole pack had been outraged and started throwing questions left and right. No one wanted to believe that a being so innocent would eventually destroy everything they knew and loved.

The internal shock had eaten away at Stiles more than anything. He had just found out he was having a baby, and was just warming up to the idea. But being told that his baby was going to be inhabited by something—because he would never consider Lucifer nor Michael as human nor angel, much less family—ultimately destroy everything in its way to murder his brother or sister had only made Stiles break down.

*************

_"There has to be something we can do...Please! Please, tell me there is something," Stiles had said to his aunt as he broke out from the safety and comfort of Derek's embrace. He didn’t want to even consider his uncle Uriel’s suggestion of abortion. Even his fathers, John and Dean, were outraged by the suggestion. His dad Dean had threatened to send him back to purgatory if he so much suggested it again._

_“Dean stop it! This isn’t helping Stiles,” Sam had said when he had turned to look at Castiel trying to calm his nephew. That had seemed to have shut not just Dean but everyone up and look towards a hysterical crying Stiles. He felt bad for his nephew and Derek, they were young and neither of them deserved to know they had been a chip in God’s plan. Sam’s eyes had lowered to Gabriel who was squeezing his hand almost too painfully tight. “I don’t want to die again,” Gabriel had whispered to him._

_Dean and John had just watched helplessly as Castiel comforted their son. It was hard for the two dads to watch their son so helpless and not be able to do anything. Dean was no good at feelings, he and Sam always were firm on their ‘No-Chickflick moments’ and even when they had a few neither knew how to act accordingly._

_John on the other hand, this was something that had become more occurring between him and Stiles, but right now, he could tell that his comfort was not the one Stiles needed now. He needed his mother’s, as strange and difficult it was for him to wrap his head around it, the angel Castiel was what his son needed._

_Melissa had gone to Derek’s side and given him a comforting squeeze to his shoulder, knowing Stiles wasn’t the only one hurt by this, they all were. “I don’t completely understand this, but what should we do?” Melissa had asked the woman who had called herself Faith. The frown that had appeared on Faith’s face had told them everything before she had even spoken it. Faith had no clue._

_None of the angels knew anything of what to expect other than the obvious. “I can no longer alter or move the strings of fate, our father has made sure that none of us could intervene with his plan.”_

**********

They had all moved into the bunker after a vampire had broken into the Stilinski house and threatened Stiles’ life. It seemed the vampire that had attempted to end his life wasn’t the only one who wanted to make sure that the child was never born. He had assured them that even if he failed the others would come to finish what he failed to do. That had worried Dean and had everyone move to the bunker. Faith had said it would be the best since the bunker was still the only place she was aware of that was warded from everything supernatural.

Dean had expressed how bad he felt for making Melissa and John leave everything they knew behind, but he wasn’t going to leave them there knowing his son nor Scott would be pleased with it. Dean and Sam were currently teaching Melissa, Chris, John, and the Yukimura’s—Kira’s parents—everything they knew about every creature they had faced. This had all started when Chris Argent had complained about feeling like a caged animal for being stuck in the bunker and not being able to help Sam and Dean when they went out to retrieve food or do hunting jobs.

**********  
  
_“I could have stayed in London locked up in my house, if I was going to be locked up here like a damn canary,” Chris had said as he slouched in his chair when Sam and Dean had returned from a grocery run. “We could help, we aren’t just any bunch of useless human, you know,” Chris had said bitterly._

_“No offense, but whatever you know about werewolves isn’t enough to keep you safe out there,” Sam had said as he placed the several bags down on the table while Dean eagerly searched for his pie._

_“Then why don’t you teach us?” Melissa said as she came out of the kitchen drying her wet hands on a small towel. “You two won’t always be there to protect us, no offense,” Melissa had retorted at Sam with her ever so sweet smile._

_“This isn’t a game, these things won’t hesitate to kill you. Not all of them will be the scum bag of douches that makes the job easy,” Dean said over a stuffed mouth which had earned him a knowing smile from Sam. On their way back Sam had joked that with all the cravings he was getting it seemed that he was the one pregnant and not Castiel. “Shut up Sam,” Dean had said as he placed his pie down on the table. Sam had only held his hands up in defense._

_“Seems like a good idea to me, kid,” Bobby had said as he leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Dean was reluctant to leave Bobby in his home when shit was going down, he didn’t want him to be mobbed for information on his son’s whereabouts. So, he and Sam had travelled to South Dakota to get him. Of course it had taken them a while since Bobby refused to leave. “There is only two of you knuckle heads and only a few hundred of these things threatening your kid. You and Sam are still taking jobs, so why not let them help?”_

_“Hell no,” Dean had protested. He didn’t want to train these simple city people to be hunters like them and having them risk their lives. When he and Sam were perfectly fine being able to protect them._

_“Stiles is my son too,” John had said narrowing his eyes at Dean, “I don’t want to continue being so useless. I’m the parent! Stiles shouldn’t have to be worried about having to hold my safety over his shoulders. Especially, now that he’s got his own kid on the way.”_

_Noshiko had stood up from her seat besides her husband and said, “I’m with the sheriff, we could help. Our children have done enough to protect us. We’re the adults here. We should be protecting them, and if learning how to be a better hunter like you two will give us all a better chance of making it, then why not?”_

_Dean really wanted to say no, he didn’t want to have to deal with the guilt of leading these innocent people into a life time of nightmares. They were good people, he didn’t want them to do what they did. Being a hunter was not easy, and the places they could end up was not in your typical job description. He looked towards Sam, and those puppy eyes told him they had won him over. “Fine!” Dean said giving in before looking at Bobby who was smiling and telling him he was such a big softy. “What are you laughing at gramps? You’ll be teaching the kids,” Dean said deciding that if the adults were learning, they might as well teach the kids to better protect themselves._

_**********_

Castiel had walked into the study of the bunker with a hand resting on his belly and a frown on his face. “Dean,” He had called out to him, his voice laced with worry that it had immediately gotten Dean’s attention.

“What’s wrong Cas?” Dean had asked tucking his gun back into the side of his jeans before adding, “Is the baby ok?” Dean’s demeanor had completely changed and his face had relaxed as his hands found their way onto Castiel’s still flat stomach. He had completely forgotten that they were heading out of the bunker to do a job Rufus had called about needing major backup on. It was something about a group of witches causing chaos in a town and not being subtle about it.

The small little action made Castiel’s heart skip a beat but the emotion quickly drained from him. He couldn’t fully enjoy Dean’s attentions when their son was still locked up in his room. “Dean, I’m worried about Hieronim. This has dragged on long enough, he needs to get out of that room. His mood is affecting all of us,” Castiel said before looking at John with the same pleading eyes, “John, can’t you talk to him too?”

Stiles being half angel had emitted his angelic energy out in lashes of invisible angel blades, which had no effect on the human or wolves or kitsune. None of the angels were allowed into Stiles’ confined space, since his mood was letting out sharp rays of distress that had cut through Balthazar like only the angel blade could. Luckily it had been just a scratch, but for the safety of his unborn child and his own he was told not to try to go into his son’s room. Not being able to talk to his son and try to comfort him, had Castiel begging for them to try and do something about it.

“I tried countless of times, Stiles just won’t hear it. He wants to believe your sister missed something and he thinks he can find it,” John said letting a frown settle on his face. He had tried to talk to his son, on several occasions, but Stiles wanted to believe that the angel was wrong and that the child he carried would be just as innocent as the next. He had mentioned what Uriel had said in one of their brief conversations. ‘I don’t want to have to kill my baby, dad,’ he remembered Stiles’ words clear as the day he had said it. He didn’t want that for his son either, as sure as he knew neither of Stiles’ biological parents wanted.

Castiel’s frowned deepened at the information, of course he had known it either way. He’s tried to convince everyone who was able to, to talk to his son, to try and ease his mind. “If you don’t talk to him Dean, I will,” Castiel had threatened. Stiles was only eating because Derek was fighting with him to eat but he was growing more stubborn and pushing the alpha away. “If he keeps like that Dean, soon he’ll be hurting one of you.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll go talk to him,” Dean said giving into his angel’s threat. He couldn’t risk having Castiel going in there knowing Stiles could seriously hurt him without even knowing it, and he couldn’t have his son dealing with that guilt.

“You know what Dean, why don’t I try talking to him? You stay with Cas,” Sam said patting his brother’s shoulder before giving Castiel a small smile. “I’m the favorite uncle, and you’re too grumpy you’ll only fight with him,” Sam said before leaving in the direction of his nephew’s room.

In a way Sam had dealt with the same situation, Gabriel had completely shut down on him for a few days after hearing Stiles was already pregnant with the dooms day. It was difficult for him to watch his lover shut down and just stay in the safety confined space of their room out of fear of death. It had taken Sam several days of coaxing to getting his angel back to his usual happy go self. He understood Gabriel’s fear, he was sure they all felt it. He wanted to believe god didn’t really put them through hell—literally—and back just for taste. He couldn’t be that cruel, right?

When Sam found himself at his nephew’s room he had knocked almost silently. He didn’t have to wait long before the door was opened by Derek. “How’s he doing?” Sam asked when he was let into the room. Stiles was still in the same place flipping through a whole new book, one that he was familiar with. It was one of the hand written books his grandfather, Henry Winchester, had collaborated in writing and it was over all demons.

“I haven’t gotten him to eat yet,” Derek said a little defeated. They’re mating wasn’t supposed to be like this, they weren’t supposed to be thrown down a shit hole. This was supposed to be the turning point in their life, were they settled and rebuilt the Hale house and relaxed for the rest of their days. It was just wishful thinking on his part to think he had finally reached the end of his bad luck. “Peter said you were going on a hunt,” Derek added a little confused with Sam’s presence.

“We are, just Cas wanted us to talk to Stiles,” Sam said before turning his attention away from his nephew and back to the wolf. “Can you give us a minute? I’ll get him to eat,” Sam said hoping the alpha would leave them alone if he promised to get Stiles to eat. He knew that Derek was reluctant to leave Stiles' side ever since he had become like this. When he nodded Sam smiled a bit before making his way to his nephew.

He carefully made his way towards his nephew and sat himself down just on the outer ring of books where the tray of food was. “Hey,” Sam said softly as he watched his nephew carefully. When Stiles didn’t answer the first time Sam had tapped his finger on the book and said, “Can you put the book down for a minute and talk to me?”

That seemed to have worked because Stiles lowered it just a bit and raised his eyes off the page and towards Sam. The rings under his eyes only proved how long he’d been stressing himself to read instead of sleeping. “We’re worried Stiles, I know you’ve heard your dad and Dean express their concerns, but you have to give it a rest. This isn’t good for you,” Sam said with a small frown.

“I can’t uncle Sam, I can’t believe that there is nothing I can do other than kill my baby,” Stiles said as he choked up a bit. There was always something, and he wanted to believe it with all his might, but everything he read in the books didn’t give him hope. There was nothing that could help him at all with this. “I wish I wasn’t a Winchester…” Stiles had let out in a quiet sob before adding, “Mom was right we’re never cut any slack. Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I always get the short end of the stick?”

“Hey, come here kid,” Sam said holding his arms out to embrace his nephew.

Stiles had allowed the embrace and leaned into his uncle. He knew he didn’t really mean it but right now he would have loved to be the normal human he thought he had been. His own weight, when his uncle had pulled him closer, had a stack of books falling down as he let himself become limp in his uncle’s hold. “My books...” Stiles whined with no real attempt to move and reach them.

“We’ll figure something out, but not like this. I may not be the most optimistic, but I know if anything we’ll make it through this, we always have. But sitting here and reading, while feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping. There is only so much books will help, we have to figure out the rest as we go.” Sam said as he gently rubbed his nephew’s forearm trying to comfort the kid.

“I'm not saying I don't get it, believe me, I get it. There was times I wish I could quit this family too, but Dean once told me that this was our life. This was as good as we were going to have it. I thought that was a bad thing at first, not having a place to settle your roots in. But not Dean, your dad was just happy as long as Cas came around and there was pie in every diner we stopped at. I envied my brother for the longest, Dean never really wanted to be anything than what he was. I had a taste of normal once, but it only made me realize I would rather be on the road with Dean and Cas hunting. We weren't normal, we weren't going to have a normal life but that was ok. We've made the best of our normal. Sure, we are thrown a lot of crap but we can deal with it together."

“How can I deal with it uncle Sam? I’m not strong enough like the rest of you,” Stiles said through sobs, not caring that he was quickly breaking down in front of his uncle. He wanted to believe his uncle, really, but right now he wanted proof of that to ease his distressed thoughts and heart.

“You’re stronger than you think,” Sam said looking down at his nephew, “Besides you have so many people who love you and would never let anything bad happen to you without a fight. And right now, those people need for you to be a part of their lives like you had been. We’ll all find an answer to this, I promise, but right now it doesn’t serve you any good if you keep starving yourself. You’ll only affect, not just your health, but the baby’s. So can you please try? If not for us, for the baby.”

Stiles’ cries only got louder, he was getting so emotional with just his uncle’s words. “I’m so sorry uncle Sam,” Stiles had let out as he buried his face into his uncle’s side. He didn’t mean to be so selfish and neglect his family and friends. “I just wanted to find something to give me hope…” he said nearly choking up in his tears. His hand had come down to hold his growing belly. He had noticed it was growing, every now and then he had glanced down to feel his baby but his attentions had been mostly on the book in his hands. “Oh god! I was so horrible to Derek,” Stiles said as he pulled away from his uncle and looked around the room for the said alpha. “He must hate me right now, I told him I hated him and wished I never mated him,” Stiles said making tears renew on his already wet cheeks.

Sam couldn’t help but smile a bit at his nephew’s words as his hand came up to whip away his nephew’s runaway tears, “Stiles, I’m sure Derek doesn’t hate you, but I’d consider apologizing to him. He’s been locked up here as much as you have.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This chapter took me longer to get out, even though I had most of it written on my phone already. The only reason it did was because I was trying to fit everyone in as much as I could and I was debating on whether I should introduce their guardian angels or not within this chapter. I regret to say I decided not to do it. I figured it would make me drag this fic unnecessarily even more than what I want. I want to keep it more focused on Destiel and Sterek. But I will let you all know as a side note what angel I decided was assigned to what character already introduced. I'm not saying the angels won't make a brief appearance, 'cause they will hehe >:)  
> Also, for those ScottxIsaac lovers. I am so sorry but my heart leans more to PeterxIsaac! But Dammit I love them moar! Also, thank you so much everyone who's been following my fic! Much loves ♥ !  
> Anywho's here's my list. 
> 
> Human Charge - Angel Assigned  
> Dean - Castiel  
> Sam - Gabriel  
> Bobby - Efram  
> Derek - Uriel  
> Scott - Balthazar  
> John - Ezekiel  
> Melissa - Naomi  
> Lydia - Zachariah  
> Jackson - Raphael  
> Isaac - Samandriel  
> Peter - Gadreel  
> Malia - Jonah  
> Kira - Hester  
> Ken - Daniel  
> Noshiko - Hannah

* * *

 

Since they were waiting on Sam to talk to Stiles, hoping he could ease the boy out of his room. Peter, like the rest of the group were waiting in the large study/living area of the bunker. He was slouching about in one of the chairs across from Chris Argent who was enthusiastically engaging in a conversation over the job they were going to go on with Bobby, Ken, and John. He hadn't seen the Argent particularly excited about a hunt since his daughter had passed away. Bobby was giving them some pointers on how to avoid getting double crossed by witches.

Peter's eyes had drifted from the group gathered at his table, and redirected towards his nephew. Derek had gone to sit beside the angel Castiel, who just tried to comfort his nephew. He felt bad for his nephew too, his mate had grown an obsessive need to find a solution and had completely neglected him and the rest of the pack. But at the same time he understood Stiles desperate need to alleviate that pain aching inside.

"You should eat something too. There's no sense in weakening yourself in the process," Dean said as he paced the room. The eldest Winchester was growing restless with every passing minute. He had already attempted to go check up on his son and brother, but the angel had stopped him with a simple spew of gentle words.

Derek had turned to look up at Dean and shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

*~*~*~*

Peter's eyes had gone to the watch wrapped around his wrist. It wasn't that he was eager to run off to help with the witch hunt. He just couldn't stay here and watch everything drag on. He felt bad for his nephew, but he didn't want to continue sitting here like Chris had said. He had done that before and it had costed them their pack. He knew Kate Argent was the daughter of a hunter, and deep down he had known something was off from the beginning but he had not listened to the nagging feeling. He want to believe that maybe they would ‘Romeo and Juliet’ their way through the odds, without the dying in the end.

He didn't want to repeat his mistake and wanted to do everything in his power to help his nephew protect their ever growing family. He owed him that much after everything he had done. But he wasn't doing all of this just to make things right for his pack. There was someone else Peter was trying to protect just as much as Derek was.

Peter's eyes had caught sight of Isaac sneaking into the Kitchen. He had gotten up with a silent 'I'll be back', before he followed Isaac into the kitchen. He found the young beta pouring himself a glass of milk and grabbing a cookie from Gabriel's cookie jar. "You know the angel's going to notice you're taking his goods," Peter said with a grin as he leaned up against the wall.

"What do you want Peter?" Isaac said narrowing his eyes at him before taking a bite of his cookie and turning his attention back to his glass of milk that rested on the counter.

The grin on Peter's face had softened as he drew closer to the curly blonde. "I want to talk. There was something's I said two years ago, that I didn't mean and since we are most likely going to die I want you to know I lied to you."

Isaac wanted to comment on Peter's positivity, but the more he had went on had only made his throat tighten and suddenly feel anxious to fleet. "No, I don't want to talk about it. What happened doesn't matter anymore. It's done an over with." Isaac said as he tried to move around Peter to go back to Melissa's side.

"I know I hurt you, I know that," Peter said stopping him from leaving the kitchen and pulling him closer to him.

"Let go of me!" Isaac had gritted through his teeth as he struggled to break free. He didn't care that his milk was spilling, he was just so desperate to escape this confrontation. He didn't want to hear Peter tell him how much he regretted seeing his face again. "Please," He said through tears as he pushed his hand against Peter's torso. 

He ignored Isaac's demand to be released and only tightened his grip on him.

"I couldn't lose you Isaac. I already lost a mate because I did nothing before. I couldn't lose another! I would have rather send you away with Chris than have you here and be constantly worried something would tear you from me." Peter said keeping a strong hold on his mate. He really regretted it, he knew how and where to aim his harsh words to get the boy to leave and he had used it to his advantage. "If what the angel said, and our days are numbered I rather it be with us on good terms. I don't want to regret not being able to tell you how much I love you until the end." Peter said as he brought a hand up to whip away Isaac's tears.

Isaac had stopped struggling in Peter's arms at his confession. He was hurt, truly and deeply. Peter had mated him and then thrown him aside, made him feel worthless. He had thought Peter had really thought of him as dirty seconds. It had hurted to realize that the man who had sworn love to him had one day woken up and realized he had ended up with sloppy seconds. "I don't believe you. Why would you say that to me now? Are you just doing this to get a kick out of it?!" Isaac said as he smacked Peter's chest, successfully crumbling the small piece of cookie still in his hands.

"Believe me, you have to believe me," Peter said cupping the boy's chin and pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. When he pulled away from the kiss Isaac's struggles had seized and had ended up digging his nails into his arm. "I wanted us to talk sooner, but you didn't give me the chance. You don't know how frustrated I was when you kept using Jackson as an excuse to avoid me."

Isaac had frowned at Peter's words and let out a meaningless, "I hate you." The truth was, he didn't hate Peter, not in the least. He was hurt by him, but it didn't make him hate the man.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too." Peter said letting out a sigh before pressing another kiss to the boy's lips.

*~*~*~*

Derek had been the first to get up from the couch. His attentions had gone down the long hallway past the study, which he knew led through the maze of the rest of the bunker. He was sure he had heard Stiles faint voice calling out to him, but then again he was just as deprived from sleep as Stiles was. There was no way Stiles would leave the room, right? Everyone had tried countless times before. He wanted to be hopeful, but he was drained.

The moment Stiles head had popped out from the corner of the door frame, Derek had perked up. The sudden look of surprise the alpha had gotten on his face had everyone turning their heads to look in the direction the alpha’s attention had drifted to.

Dean had been quick to stand in front of Castiel, who had also stood up in midst of his astonishment to see their son out of his room. "Whoa! Stiles stop right there," Dean had said holding his hand out to halt his son's movements, which it had startled his son in a halt. He was worried that Stiles' sudden presence would hurt Castiel and their unborn child, and he couldn’t have that.

"Dean, it's ok now. He won't hurt me," Castiel said as he moved out from behind Dean. He watched as his son look at them before hesitantly moving in towards Derek with a teary apology.

When Stiles had reached the alpha he couldn’t hold in his tears anymore, and broke down in his embrace. Derek had let out a sigh and took Stiles face in his hands. His thumb had rubbed away the runaway tears, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I don't hate you. I-...we were all just so worried about you,” Derek said in almost a whisper.

Stiles had muttered something incoherent through his sobs before desperately trying to bury himself in Derek's embrace. He nuzzled his face into Derek's chest, while his dull finger nails gripped tightly to Derek's skin.

"Alright break it up, hands to yourself," Dean said as he pulled his son towards him and Castiel. He was at his limit with their little PDA. Dean just couldn’t give his son away so soon. He had just found out he had a son for crying out loud.

"Dean!" Castiel said in a scolding manner even though he had wrapped his son in his own embrace.

Stiles wanted to protest and whine at his dad Dean's intervention but he had settled for a pout. He needed Derek to know how bad and sorry he was for the way he had acted towards him most of all. But feeling his mother's warmth had renewed tears falling to the side of his face all over again as he sobbed incoherent things to Castiel.

"It's alright, Hieronim. We all understand you want to save the baby," Castiel said as he petted his son's head lovingly.

"We'll figure it out together, kid," Dean promised as he pulled his small family into his arms.

Bobby had noticed had just how down John looked even though he had a small smile on his face. Stiles was his son too, and now that the boy had stepped out of his room, he hadn't noticed him yet. He felt bad for him, the look of longing in his eyes was one he understood. But he also couldn't blame Castiel and Dean for wanting to take up all the boy's time. They had missed so much of his life already that they were pushing themselves into his life without realizing they were leaving John out of it. 

"I hate to break up the moment, but we should get going," Bobby said clearing his throat as he walked over to them. "It's nice to finally see you get out of that room, son." He added as he patted Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles had raised his eyes from his mother's shoulder and looked at the elder man with a small smile. He hadn't officially met the man before, but if he was here, then he must be someone important to his family.

"Right,” Dean said as he turned his attention to Bobby. He had forgotten about their job for a minute there. They needed to leave soon, who knows what kind of trouble Rufus was if he had to have call them. “Cas, I need you to stay here," Dean said as he moved away from his family.

A frown had quickly appeared on Castiel’s face. He wasn't too happy to hear Dean ask him to stay behind. "Dean I want to go with you. I could help," Castiel said quickly protesting.

"I know Cas, but I can't have you risking the life of our kid. Besides we have Gabriel and a few other angel's. We'll be ok." Dean said hoping it was more than enough of a reason to ease his angel in staying within the safety of the bunker.

“I’m not going to put the baby in danger Dean. I can protect him and you. I managed to do both when I was carrying Hieronim,” Castiel said protesting further.

That little knowledge had Dean furrowing his brows at the reminder of that fact. “Well I didn’t know about Stiles! Or else you wouldn’t going with us,” Dean had spit out angrily. He knew he had said he had forgiven his angel for keeping the existence of their child from him but he had lied. He was still a little sour about it.

Stiles had pulled from his mom a bit when his dad had said that. “What does he mean, he didn’t know about me?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask sounding a little hurt. Crowley’s taunting words had suddenly run in his head.  

Dean’s words had hurt Castiel that much everyone had noticed, but Stiles question had made the angel’s frown deepen.  Castiel was about to protest before Gabriel stepped in before Castiel could say anything. "Ok ouch,” Gabriel said looking at Dean before turning to Castiel and saying, “Don't worry so much Cassie. I'll keep Dean-O here safe like a cookie in a jar." Gabriel said with a grin as he rubbed his little brother’s back in sympathy.

"Nice going, Idjit," Bobby grumbled under his breath as he smacked Dean’s arm.

“Cas, I’m sorry. We’ll talk later,” Dean said giving his angel a sympathetic look before cowering away from his angel and his son. He knew if Stiles hadn’t had questions before he did now, and neither of them had talked to him about why he grew up away from them. They hadn’t even spoken much about the baby that was coming. Their talks had mostly been about Stiles and all these little possibilities they had of fighting to keep everyone together.  

"You should just rest, both of you," Sam said to Castiel and Stiles before adding, “Noshiko took Malia and Kira out for groceries, they'll be back later. You can help them when they come back." He felt bad for Castiel, really. Dean just sometimes didn’t process the things he said before he said them.

“We will be back soon, Cassie,” Gabriel said before going to join Sam when the last werewolf had joined the gathered group.

When they had disappeared leaving them alone, Stiles had wasted no time to question his mother again. He heard Dean’s request to wait for his return to talk but he just couldn’t afford to wait until then. He needed to know, now.

*~*~*~*

When they appeared at the town of Bellwood, Louisiana, Gabriel had thankfully saved them the nauseating part of the trip. The small town seemed peaceful. People were walking about the sidewalks, some walking the dog, some out for a job, some fetched the mail, while there was your occasional cars driving by.  Everything seemed normal, but if they learned anything it was that it never was as it appeared. "Alright, so Bobby where did Rufus say he was going to be?" Dean asked as he turned to look towards the old man.

"He said he was settled in a motel 6." Bobby said as he started to lead the group down the side walk. He was a little familiar with the small town. He’d been here once a long time ago with John Winchester during his search for the yellow-eyed demon.

"I don’t know about you, but I don't sense any witches," Gabriel pouted as he looked around from Sam's side. There was no signs of witch activity, but there was a lot of sweet smells filling his nose. "Hey Sammy, let's get some cake before we head home." Gabriel suggested as he tugged on Sam's hand slightly to get his attention. Sam had promised he’d get him whatever he wanted if he stayed still instead of wondering off, and this is what he was deciding on. You can’t go wrong with cake!

"Sure, we’ll go after we help Rufus," Sam said giving his angel a smile before looking at his brother when he had begun to speak again.

"Just because we don't see anything doesn't mean we can put our guard down," Dean said as he turned his head back towards Chris, Peter, Ken, and John. The seven of them had just crossed the street down to get to the motel.

The sound of a rusty car door being pushed opened, followed by a woman’s voice had everyone’s attention turning to the beautiful brunette. "Dean?"

"Lisa," Dean had said all too surprised to even see her. A boyish smile had spread onto his lips at the sight of her. The fact that Castiel had erased her and Ben's memory of them had completely flown over his head as he started to walk towards her.  

"It is you!" Lisa said with an ever growing smile on her face before she ran over to Dean's side and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry about leaving everyone hanging for so long! TT^TT I was busy finishing my Associates, and well I guess now I can say I am a proud owner of a beautiful piece of paper. So much hard work for one little paper OTL. haha and I was moving out from home. So, it's been pretty hectic and I'm sorry this story is dragging along so slowly. I really appreciate those of you who have been patient with me and following with the story up until now :D.   
> Anyways, I have been working on chapters--Even on two new stories, besides 'The Immortal Queen'(for those of you who know this one)-- , and so far I only have two that I really think are finished.   
> Also, please be nice these are un beta'd so.... WARNING: there will be a ton of errors, please excuse that. I'm trying my best here honest! But like my mind is working faster than my fingers so I mess up quite a bit.   
> Anyways, without further a do, enjoy! :D

Everyone had sat down with Lisa in the small living space of the suite, after a brief and less then friendly greeting with the old hunter, Rufus. The lack of Ben’s presence had Lisa assuring Dean that he’d get to see him soon enough. “Ben likes to go off on his own sometimes, children can be like that. Especially now that he’s all grown up,” Lisa had explained with a small sigh. It hadn’t been long before Lisa had quickly changed the subject and started to engage in a full blown conversation with the group about the witches that had been invading the small town.

Bobby and Rufus had moved into the quieter space within the kitchen to talk. “So, what’s the deal?” Bobby had asked the man in a low voice as he had taken the beer offered to him by his old friend.

“I was hoping you could tell me. Didn’t you tell me, Dean’s old gal had her memory swiped?” Rufus had said with a sigh as he opened his beer bottle on the edge of the counter before bringing it up to his lips to take a big sip of it. He hadn’t waited long to hear his friend’s reply before he had continued on, “She and her brat just showed up at my door 2 months ago saying she needed to find Dean. We’ve been on the run since then. All kinds of monsters have been following us, and I think it’s because of her.” He had no hard evidence, but it was a nagging feeling in his gut that he was more than ready to listen too after everything that he’s had to live through.

“Yeah, she did. Which is why I don’t understand how is it that she remembered us, but then again a lot of strange things have been happening lately. I can’t help but wonder if it’s because of Stiles,” Sam had said as he walked into the small kitchen, with Gabriel clinging onto his arm looking just as deep in thought as Bobby did. It was just a theory of Sam’s but he wondered if they were following her because Dean still cared about her, despite how much he loved Castiel. They must have known Dean would come to her eventually if she called him. Where they trying to locate Stiles by luring Dean?

Rufus hadn’t said anything for a moment, and only looked at the pair that had come to join them. He had placed his beer down on the counter as he said, “He’s new,” and crossed his arms against his chest. “What happened to the pretty boy that clung to your brother?” He had said before adding, “And who the hell is this ‘Stiles’?”

“I’m Sam’s love monkey, Gabriel aka the greatest arch angel you’ll ever get the pleasure of meeting,” Gabriel had said before either Sam or Bobby had the chance to even speak. The regret, oh that sweet regret displayed in their eyes for not speaking fast enough was Gabriel’s joy.

Rufus was a little astonished with the greeting, but had reluctantly nodded his head once it had all sinked in. “Good to know,” Rufus said before going to fetch them both a beer from the cooler. He had nothing to say when Gabriel supersized his beer and sipped at it through a straw. Rufus wasn’t too surprised with the little display of angel mojo, after all he had already experienced Castiel’s spontaneous tricks. He assumed this one was not nearly as awkward as Dean’s angel, but he supposed it’ll do. Sam needed a little fun in his life. “Anyways, about this Stiles..?” Rufus had dragged on trying to get filled in on what the hell was going on now.

“Right,” Bobby said as he turned his attention from the bickering pair of idjits and to his friend. This was too normal for him now, that he was a little bothered with how much Gabriel and Sam bickered back and forth like an old married couple. “Stiles, is Dean’s son we all just found out about,” Bobby had said with a deep sigh as he let his beer bottle hit the edge of the counter, “The kid’s existence is bringing Lucifer back.”

“Now hold the hell up, Dean’s got a kid?!” Rufus choked out before looking towards Dean who was happily chatting away with the group gather in the living room. “Well shit, so where’s the kid now?” Rufus had asked as he turned back towards his friend.

“He’s safe,” Sam had said butting into the conversation yet again. He didn’t want to give away Stiles’ location, he wasn’t going to risk anyone hearing it. He didn’t fully know the facts about this job, and witches were tricky little things, they’d probably hear him if he said it.

“I wasn’t going to let out Dean’s dirty little secret,” Rufus said with a scoff before taking a sip of the beer and looking at them. “Anyways, I took care of the job here already. I just didn’t trust the woman and her brat enough to tell them. I found it odd they showed up out of the blue. Especially when they brought trouble with them, thought you two would like to take this one.” If it was up to him he’d kill them, he had no trust in these people, but Dean would bitch at him if he had so he’d let the boy deal with this one on his own. Besides he hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary coming from them.

“Dean’s going to get himself in a lot of trouble,” Bobby had thought aloud when the front door had opened and Ben had walked into the room greeting Dean enthusiastically. Dean was just mending the bond with his own son and the mother of his child, he really hoped the idjit would think about this one for his own sake. He hadn’t known his ‘grandchild’ long enough to say much, but the angel he knew wouldn’t be pleased with Dean if he’d brought them back home. Then again, Dean was an idjit. He cared too much about those he once loved.

“I agree,” Sam and Gabriel had both nodded in agreement, as he watched the reunion that had confused more than just one. Rufus wanted to leave it up to Dean, but knowing Dean, Sam was sure he’d want to do everything within his power to protect them just as much.

“I’m telling you right now, Sammy. He hurts Cassie or Stiles, I’ll break every bone in his body,” Gabriel said too seriously for Sam to consider it a joke. Gabriel was making a clear warning.

*~*~*~*

“Dean!” Ben had said as he hurriedly walked into the room and towards Dean to throw his arms around the man he considered a father, and leaving the door wide open behind him. He’d heard the commotion coming from the suite, so he had been worried that something had happened, but seeing Dean’s face come into view as soon as he had opened the door had washed away the worry and fear.

“Hey, kid,” Dean had chuckled out when the kid had wrapped his arms around him.  “You’ve grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you,” He went on as he patted the kid on his back. Ben was at his height, if not an inch shorter than him. His features had left some room for his mind to revisit that little thought that the brat was his own kin. If he had thought the kid had shared some features with him then, it sure showed now, and that made him a little nervous. Ben face had thinned out and gotten similar to his, and his hair was styled the same—maybe that had something to do with it. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Ben said with a grin before looking finally looking towards the group of men that were gathered in the living room. “Uh, hi,” He had let out a little awkwardly.

The look that John, Ken, Chris, and especially Peter, had made Dean quickly get the need to properly introduce Ben. “Ben, these are a few of our relatives. John, Ken, Chris, and Peter,” Dean had said motioning to each of the men before introducing Ben, “And this is Ben, Lisa’s son.” Hinting at ‘Not my son, just her’s’.  He needed them to understand that, especially John.

“Lisa’s son, huh?” Peter had said giving Dean a look that silently questioned him before looking at the kid, “Kind of thought you’d be a much younger brat, but you seem to be Derek’s age.” That made him wonder how old the mother was, because she didn’t look to be older then late twenties. She must age well.

“I didn’t know you and Sam had anymore relatives other than Bobby,” Ben had said turning his attention back to Dean before looking back at the men. “Are you hunters too?” Ben had asked enthusiastically.

“Something like that,” Ken and John had said, while Chris had butted in with an “I am.”

“Well, due to some circumstances we’d had to become hunters, but I hardly think we have the skills enough to be called hunters,” John had said with a smile. The kid sure seem to be interested, but that wasn’t what really nagged at him. He was sure everyone had noticed the similarity the boy shared with Dean, but he wasn’t going to ask something that wasn’t his business.

“Can you teach me? I want to be a hunter too,” Ben said looking at the men before saying, “Dean won’t teach me even if I asked him.”

“Because it’s not a game, Ben!” Dean had scolded him.

“I know that!” Ben had huffed out before looking back at Dean, “I want to protect my mom, Dean.”

“Ben, I promised I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you or your mom, so leave that all to me. I don’t want you getting involved any more than you already have,” Dean had said as he ruffled the kid’s hair while giving him an assuring smile. He was going to keep his word this time.

*~*~*~*

“What does he mean he didn’t know about me?!” Stiles had said getting a little agitated when his mother hadn’t answered him right away. The little seed of doubt that Crowley had implanted in his brain had eaten away at him, making him wonder just how much Crowley actually told the truth about.

“Why don’t you sit down and let Castiel explain himself, okay?” Faith had said appearing behind Stiles and placed her hand on his shoulder to try and ease his wondering mind. She knew it was hard enough for Castiel to try and explain himself, since he wasn’t particularly experienced in proper human conversation. “I could explain to him, if it would be easier,” Faith had offered her brother, allowing Derek to take over and help ease Stiles on the couch.

“No, it’s alright,” Castiel had said shaking his head. He’d wish Dean were here, he’d like to explain it to him as well. He owed Dean a proper explanation for keeping their child from him, but he supposed Stiles wouldn’t be able to wait that long. He didn’t know where to start off, there was so much that had happened that year when Hieronim had unexpectedly come into his life. He supposed Lisa had to be his beginning, after all it had been those words Dean had said in that hospital that had truly yielded him from telling him. “The last time Dean was with Lisa, she and her son had gotten hurt by a few demons that were after Dean. I watched him blame himself for the longest over something that wasn’t his fault. That day, Dean said he never wanted to bring his own child into this kind of life. I still remember those words, so when I found out about you I didn’t tell Dean nor Sam. At the time, Lilith was opening the gates to hell to release Lucifer. So, I had more of a reason to keep you hidden. Dean was already dealing with a lot trying to protect humanity. Sam eventually discovered my secret, and tried to convince me to tell Dean, but if I had done that Dean would have tried to juggle being a father and a hunter. I couldn’t do that and even if I had, I couldn’t be sure we’d always be able to be by your side. I didn’t want you to resent us for it. I know how Dean feels about John for having to be put through that himself, and I couldn’t have you resent him like he had his own father. I wanted more for you then the life of a hunter. I wanted you to have a normal human life, a stable life, and grow up with free will, and those were things we wouldn’t have been able to give you. Keeping my decision was easier when Lucifer rose.”

He didn’t regret it, giving Stiles away. He would have regretted it more if he had let himself keep him and not have been able to be there for him. Since he had given his son up, he had spent majority of the time far from Dean and from the earth, whether it was by choice or not. What would have an infant done if they hadn’t been able to be by his side? They hadn’t had the most stable of life nor a proper home to have raised a baby at the time. He would have inevitably repeated what John had done to Sam and Dean. “I’m really grateful to John and Claudia for raising you as well as they did,” Castiel had said with a smile.

Stiles hadn’t replied to that. He could understand the reason his mother had given him up. It was all to protect him and his dad Dean. He probably wouldn’t have understood it as well as he had now, if he wasn’t about to be a parent and his own child’s existence wasn’t being threatened. He only wished it would have been as easy as giving up his baby up, but it wasn’t. He remembered the meek words his mother had said about being a Winchester, and felt a little bitter by them. He’d take the inevitable warning in them. Things hadn’t been easy for them, so he shouldn’t expect it to be any different this time either. Stiles had raised his eyes to look at his mom. He wasn’t sure exactly what they had gone through, but they were able to make it through, right? So, they could too. He and Derek had to.

“I don’t want to have to loose anyone anymore…” Stiles had said as he looked at his aunt Faith. “We’ve lost enough people already, I don’t want to have to go to another funeral.” Stiles had repeated again as he turned to look at Uriel as well. Erica, Boyd, and Allison, none of them had deserved to die and the pack still wasn’t comfortable talking about them. They were all unwilling to remember their fallen members. Especially Derek, he knew he still beat himself about not being able to protect them better.

“We can’t guarantee it, but were all going to try and salvage what’s left of our family,” Uriel said as he squeezed his nephew’s shoulder assuringly. He suppose Castiel hadn’t expected those words to be said by him, but it wasn’t like he had been forced into this. Everyone who had joined them had done it on their own free will. They had all made mistakes and repented, they were trying to make things right now. While others felt they owed Dean and Castiel, either way they had reason to want to protect their family no matter the cost.

*~*~*~*~*

Since they had left on the hunt, Isaac had stayed lingering in the kitchen letting Peter’s words sink in. Stiles conversation with his mom had also reached his ears, and made him feel a little sad. Times weren’t ideal, and so many of their lives had been altered because they were holding on tight to this family they had created together. Their family was broken, but it was worth every attempt to salvage.

“This won’t be like anything we’ve dealt with up until now, right?” Isaac had asked in a small voice as he looked at Samandriel, who was sitting on the kitchen counter opposite from him.

“No,” Samandriel had said with a small sigh as he shook his head. “Faith said there was still a great number of angels who disapprove of Hieronim’s existence. They fear that with him, Lucifer will win, and they don’t want to give us the benefit of the doubt.” He said honestly as he swung his legs lightly off the counter. “Faith and Uriel have tried talking to them, but the angels have divided. So many failed attempts to properly manage heaven without father, is dividing them. The same with the demons,” He said feeling just as hopeless as Isaac looked.  

“I’m not trying to scare you,” Samandriel had quickly said with an apologetic smile before adding, “I’m saying it so that you won’t keep holding back. Peter reminds me a lot of Gabriel, but he’s right about what he said. We don’t know what the future holds for us, so it’s ok to live in the moment and be happy now.”

At that Isaac couldn’t help but smile.


	28. Sam Knows Him Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain this one, and why I titled it. This is a very short flashback into the time Sam found out. It's more a 'Sam's POV' but since my first person writing skills isn't the best it's 3rd POV. I really wanted to make this chapter, but because I kept adding and deleting, and lost some work in the end, it turned out like this. ^^" Also, I know some the happenings aren't in chronological order to the show, so please don't bite my head off >~

Now, Sam wasn’t sure if his brother was pretending to be oblivious or he really was just that much of an idiot. Then again, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed the growing distance between Castiel and Dean. Still, how dimwitted was his brother that he wasn’t noticing these little changes in the angel?  How often had the angel actually eaten a meal with them before? How often had they actually seen him nap? How often had he properly button up that trench coat of his? The answer was simple, never. Sam’s never seen the angel do any of those things no matter how much Dean had offered and/or suggested them. Castiel had always given them an excuse that angels didn’t require it because they were celestial beings. So why now?

That wasn’t all, lately Dean wasn’t the only one straining their relationship. Castiel was avoiding being with Dean for more than he had to. He was being eager to do things for them and help more than usual, without even asking why. Of course Dean was too wrapped up in himself to notice this too, but Sam wasn’t easily fooled.

So on one of the many days Bobby and Dean had decided to indulge in fixing a car for the heck of it, he’d taken the opportunity to snoop around the angel. He hadn’t been able to properly ask Castiel what his deal was, with Bobby and Dean taking full advantage of Castiel’s offered assistance and knowledge. But with those two out in the lot, he’d have more than an opportunity.

He just hadn’t expected to catch the angel fully indulging in carefully scanning his enlarged abdomen with his hands in the upstairs bathroom. “Cas, what the hell?” He had let out frantically as his eyes widen in shock. Why the hell was the angel’s abdomen like that? “What’s happening to you?” Sam let out almost too frantically as he dashed into the small bathroom, hands fully moving on their own to touch the abnormality going on in the Angel’s midsection. It wasn’t nearly as shocking as feeling the movement almost as soon as his palm had curled around his stomach. He hadn’t had the chance to ask when his hands were being pushed away.

“Nothing,” Castiel had said almost too quickly as he removed Sam’s hands from his person. Lately, he’d been so fascinated with the baby’s movement, that he’s found time to sneak off just to feel the little odd sensation in private that let him know it was alive in there. He just hadn’t expected for Sam to have caught him in one of his times alone.

“Don’t lie to me! I felt it move. Why did that thing move?!” Sam said getting a little hysterical. Now he knew something was definitely going on. There was no way Dean would be acting so calm and oblivious if Castiel’s stomach was as bulging as it was. “Does Dean know about this?” Sam couldn’t help but ask as he tried to calm himself from jumping to conclusions.

Hearing Dean’s name had Castiel freaking out a bit and quickly shaking his head, “You can’t tell Dean!” Dean was the last person he wanted to tell about the baby.

“Okay…” Sam had said furrowing his brows at how suspicious the angel was behaving. Why didn’t he want to tell Dean? “What’s going on, Cas?” Sam had asked again in a calmer tone, hoping the angel would tell him. “Tell me the truth Cas. I can help you,” He added. Whatever it was, the angel was family no matter how much of a douche his brother was acting like.

After Castiel had sworn Sam into secrecy he had told him the whole truth. Sam was a smart guy, even if he hadn’t told him he would have dug until he found out himself, and if that happened he would tell Dean.

“You’re joking, right?” Sam had said not believing Castiel. No matter how much he ran it through his head, the idea just was ludacris. The angel was male…technically. “Are you sure you just aren’t sick, or something?” He asked for the thousand time.

“I have no reason to lie to you, Sam.” Castiel had said with a frown as he placed his hand on his growing stomach. Sam had felt the baby move, so why was he finding it difficult to accept even after he had fully explained how it was possible. Then again, he had been surprised when he had first learned about the child. He knew it was possible but he had always assumed it was only possible if he were in a female vessel, and so he hadn’t worried about it when he had shared Dean’s bed.

“Alright, Alright,” Sam said before standing up from where he had been seated at the edge of the tub. “Humor me will you?” He had said as he pulled his phone out and did a quick search on pregnancy tests and showing them to the angel, “Get a few of these.”

Castiel wasn’t too happy with Sam’s request and he had fully showed it the best way he could, “Sam, I already told you the truth.”

“I know, but just humor me, okay? It’ll make me feel better about this,” Sam said with a sigh trying his best to get Castiel to give into his request. He just needed some hard proof to make it easier to believe, but at the same time he felt he shouldn’t need it with how crazy of a life they already had.

Sam was glad that Castiel didn’t put much of a fight then, and gave into the request. He regretted it though when he had to sit through it with the angel and read him the step by steps. In the end, the two sticks had come out positive and told Sam a rough estimate on how far along the angel was in his pregnancy.

*~*~*~*

A month had gone by since then, and Sam had taken it upon himself to make sure that the angel was properly eating and taking care of his niece or nephew. “Hey, Cas, is there a possible way to know what the baby will be?” Sam had asked one time when he and the angel had gotten some alone time. Dean had been in the kitchen flipping through a book while chatting away with Bobby who was drinking a beer.

“No, I’m afraid if I tried to figure that out my brothers and sisters would find out about it,” Castiel said as he picked at the Chinese takeout that Sam had gotten him upon his request. “The spell to do that would send a clear signal to all angels that an angel has sinned, and if I went to a human doctor I’d still be bringing attention to myself,” Castiel explained earning a frown from Sam.

“Right,” Sam had let out with a huff before turning to look at Dean who was laughing about something Bobby had said. “Have you thought about what I said?” Sam asked as he turned to look back to the angel who was stuffing noodles in his mouth.

“No,” Castiel had muffled over his food before chewing happily at the distasteful molecules in his mouth.

“No, you haven’t thought about it or no, you won’t tell him?” Sam asked trying to make sure he was on the same page as the angel. He really wished the angel meant the first one. He’d only known for a month, but he was warming up to the idea of being an uncle, and just thinking about having a kid around sounded so nice.

“No, Sam, I won’t tell him,” Castiel had said after he had swallowed his noodles. He was a little upset that despite him conveying his feelings on the subject, Sam still insisted that Dean should know about his child. He couldn’t do it though, Lucifer had just been set free and that was more worry than what Dean needed right now. Besides, Dean tended to protect those important to him no matter the sacrifices. He didn’t doubt Dean would do the impossible to protect their child if it came down to it, nor did he want to have to see Dean beat himself up if anything were to happen to their baby. He just couldn’t do that to them. He had already made up his mind that keeping the baby shielded and hidden from their life was the best choice he could make for it.

“Okay, Cas,” Sam said giving in for now. He didn’t want to push the angel too much. The last time he had done it, he had gone missing for two days. He had worried so much, that Dean had yelled at him and questioned his relationship with Cas. The fight wasn’t pretty, but luckily Bobby had helped him reason with Dean.

*~*~*~*

As the months rolled by, Cas was showing up less and less with the excuse that he was busy in heaven, but Sam knew the truth. Castiel wasn’t able to keep the illusion of his non-pregnant-self up for long, while still trying to assist them. Especially, when the baby gave him a good kick he’d disappear suddenly.

“I found a safe place,” Castiel had informed Sam one day during their research on how to lock Lucifer back up. Micheal had shown himself to Dean, which had alerted them even more.

Sam had looked up from his laptop at those words. Things were starting to become too real, Lucifer, the baby, and the inevitable goodbyes. “Really?” Sam said not really sounding too enthusiastic about the news. He still believed that Castiel should tell Dean about his child, but he also agreed to Castiel’s reasons.

“Yes, I found a place that’s been untouched by the chaos. It’s well protected from all supernatural,” Castiel said as he shifted around in his seat. He hadn’t cared much to keep the illusion around Sam, and Sam didn’t seem to mind being able to see the progress in the child’s development. “The baby will be safe,” He had added as he rubbed his belly.

“Hm, Gabriella for a girl,” Sam had said out of the blue as he closed his laptop giving the angel his full attention. They needed a break from the research anyways.

“After Gabriel?” Castiel had questioned as he thought about it. This pregnancy had truly brought him and Sam closer, enough that the youngest Winchester had confined in him his love for his brother, Gabriel. He enjoyed Sam’s company and being able to discuss matters about the baby with him.

“Yeah,” Sam said with a small smile before adding, “How does Merlin sound?”

Castiel didn’t get the chance to reply before Dean had come into the room and asked, “What about Merlin?” The fact that Sam and Castiel had both been startled made Dean a little suspicious and jealous. Before he couldn’t get Castiel and his brother to have a decent conversation without him, but now they were so buddy-buddy with each other that it was starting to piss him off.

“Uh, I was telling Cas that we should watch the show,” Sam had said before turning his head towards Castiel, “Right, Cas?”

“Right,” Castiel had said with a nod. Sam was teaching him how to lie better.

“Okay, I didn’t know you watched the show,” Dean had said looking at Sam like he had grown an extra head. Sam hadn’t really liked watching things like that, that had been mostly his calling but then again the show was good. “Anyways, Bobby and I were called on a hunt we’ll be back in a few days. You and Cas stay here, see what else you can find in Bobby’s books.” Dean had said before leaving them alone when Bobby had called him.

“Yeah, sure, call if you need anything,” Sam had yelled out after him as he watched Bobby and his brother leave out the front door. “Well they’re gone,” Sam said looking at the angel who had released the illusion yet again with a sigh. The angel was already too big to move, and it kind of scared him to know the baby would be here any day now. He didn’t know how Castiel planned on having the kid or how that stuff worked, but he just hoped that he’d get to spend at least some time with the baby before Castiel took him away.  

Unfortunately that hadn’t been the case.

Two days later, Castiel had complained about feeling labor pains. Sam was freaking out running back and forth trying to accommodate the angel and help in any way he could. Eventually, Castiel had grown tired of sitting down on the couch and wanted to move around hoping it’d ease him from the long process that still awaited him.

“Cas, how is the baby going to be born?” Sam had asked following the angel around like a puppy out of worry. Could you blame him though? He was afraid if he’d let the angel out of his sight he’d end up falling or something.

“It’s not any different from human births,” Castiel had said not elaborating any more than that as he made a circle around the kitchen table before walking right back out of the kitchen. The pressure pressing down on his body had only told the angel that he needed to find a place to lay down soon.

Sam’s phone had ended up ringing at one point throughout Sam’s little walking trip around the house. “Hello?” He had answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

‘ ** _Hey, Sam, it’s me. Listen, were on our way home, Bobby thinks he might have found something but we can talk about it when we get there. How’s things going with Cas?_** ’ Came Dean’s voice sounding a little drained.

“How far away are you?” Sam asked ignoring Dean’s question as he came to a quick halt, panicking inwardly at how inconvenient the baby’s time was.

‘ ** _Hour and a half maybe two, why?_** ’ Dean had said getting a little suspicious.

“Sam! Sam!?!” Castiel’s pained cry had reached both ears of the Winchester brothers.

' _ **Sam what's going on?!**_ ' Dean said sounding fully alarmed.

Sam had wasted no time in running towards the voice, only to find the angel clinging to the railing of the stair case. “Shit, Cas!” Sam had let out a frantic curse before hanging up on Dean. It didn’t help him stop freaking out when he had to help Castiel up the stairs to lay down and help him out of his pants. He’d never been more terrified and unprepared in his life, and he supposed Castiel had noticed because he had asked him to leave him alone.

He didn’t go back into the room until he heard the baby let out a loud wail, but the baby wasn’t the only one who was crying. The angel was also shedding tears that Sam was sure he’d been trying to suppress for a long time now.

It had been but a moment. A moment that had come and gone too quickly. He hadn’t even had the chance to hold his nephew long enough to remember the moment. It was just a fuzzy blur, and now Castiel and the baby were gone, leaving nothing but traces that it was real, that it had just happened.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice had ran louder as his loud footsteps raced up the stairs and down the hall to him. “What happened?” Dean had asked before looking down at his brother’s bloody hands before following them to the soiled sheets. “Where’s Cas?” Dean said sounding a little more frantic.

“What’s going on?” Bobby had said coming into the room before looking at Sam’s state. “Son, you ok?” Bobby had asked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Sam had said snapping out of it before quickly adding, “Cas was hurt, but he left. I think he’s going to be ok, it didn’t look too serious.”

“Are you kidding me?! Not serious?! Cas! Cas?!” Dean had said not believing Sam at all. He needed to hear Castiel’s side, and needed to see and make sure the angel was ok with his own eyes.

But the angel didn’t show. In fact, Castiel didn’t come home for days after that.

When he did show up, Castiel had behaved like it hadn’t happened and was ready to get back into the action. He and Sam had spoken about the baby only once after that, agreeing to let the baby’s existence become a secret that they would forever lock away for the sake of Hieronim’s safety.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait >.< I've been real busy and just recently moved. I wanted to update sooner, but things became difficult, but I didn't want you guys who are still reading and awaiting for updates to think I abandoned this story.   
> I'll try to update soon if I can! Anyways, onto the story! I hope you guys enjoy :D

After a few day they had quickly fallen into a routine, and by night fall the remaining members of their family would gather around in the study, doing their own thing but still together.

“Ha! Eat four Kira!” Malia had let out with a grin as she slammed her card down at the center of the table.

“Why you little… just you wait I will get my revenge,” Kira had grumbled under her breath as she shifted forward to grab four cards from the deck.  She wasn’t anymore happy when the cards had turned out to be all yellow, except the one red card which she had put down.

“Now, Now, Malia you shouldn’t be so hard on her,” Noshiko had cooed before getting an evil glint in her eye as she slammed a reverse card on the table, “Reverse!”

“Waah! Why are you two being so mean to me?!” Kira had whined out as she kicked her feet and slumped in her chair.

“Not our fault you suck at this babe,” Malia had said with a grin as she motioned towards the deck of UNO cards.

Faith was rearranging her 20 cards according to color as she said, “You’re not the only one who they’re picking on.”

They had been playing an intense game of UNO since they had sat down, and Kira and Faith were losing. But they weren’t the only ones playing a game with such intensity. Stiles eyes had gone to his uncle Balthazar, Uriel, Scott and Jackson. They had been talking about Nuketown with such intensity, and teaching his uncle Uriel the wonders of the game before they had actually decided to show him how to play.

“This game is vulgar!” Uriel had let out with a huff before he had let out, “Watch your right, idiot!” Uriel had quickly moved his avatar to shoot at Balthazar’s avatar who had been about to shoot at Jackson’s.

“Thanks,” Jackson said before moving his avatar to move heading towards the bus. “Scott’s in the blue house!”

“Hey! Keep your eyes on your own screen man!” Scott had yelled out as he shoved Jackson with his elbow before moving his avatar in time before Uriel could try and shoot at him.

“Ha! Gotcha!” Balthazar had let out gleefully as he began to shoot at Uriel.

It was rather hilarious to see how easily they could influence his uncle Uriel into playing the game, despite his previous complains on how completely violent and idiotic the game sounded. Atleast he seemed to be having fun. His eyes had gone to the floor just off to the side where he was sitting, and smiled when he saw Isaac and Samandriel laying on the floor with a thousand puzzle pieces scattered all around them.

The two had managed to put the boarder together, but it was everything in the center that was proving to be the real task for them. They probably were the quietest among everyone else who was gathered in the room. Well except for Derek, the alpha was always quiet.

And speaking of Derek, he was currently reading through the paper in silence. He didn’t seem to mind that because of Stiles sitting on his lap, the paper was nearly pressing against his face. “Find anything interesting?” Stiles had asked as he tapped at the top of the paper.

“Nothing, yet,” Derek said as he flipped the page. “The only odd thing I found was a man going missing, but that doesn’t exactly stick out as odd.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Stiles had said as he bent forward to lean his elbows on the table before going back to his own book.

“Hey Stiles, what do you think about something like this for curtains?” Lydia asked as she held out a magazine over her head to show him what she was talking about.

“But we don’t even know if the babies will be boys or girls,” Stiles said with a pout before completely ignoring the fact that Derek was very much still reading. He just wanted to lean back to slouch a bit against the alpha.

“Stiles!” Derek had let out with groan, but either way the alpha couldn’t fully bring himself to be angry at his mate. Instead Derek had brought a hand over to place it over Stiles’ growing stomach.

“That’s why we are picking neutral colors,” Lydia had pointed out before adding, “And besides, I wasn’t referring to the color, I was talking about the style, Stiles.” Lydia had tapped her finger on the image a few times before turning to look at Castiel and asking him, “What do you think, Cassie?” Lydia had taken it up from her uncle Gabriel to refer to his mom as ‘Cassie’.

“Hm, I don’t know. Dean doesn’t really like these kinds of patterns,” Castiel had said thoughtfully as he took the magazine from the girl to carefully examine the image further.

“If not, then what about this one?” Melissa had pointed out as she laid her own magazine down on the table in front of the angel.

Melissa and Lydia had somehow talked his mom into looking at baby books with them and letting them take charge in decorating the nursery for them. He hadn’t even known his mom was going to have another baby until they had mentioned it earlier over supper.

“Derek,” Stiles said as he turned his head to look at the alpha who was grumbling a bit, “Was there any donuts left?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said before patting Stiles thigh, “Let me go check.”

A big grin had settled on Stiles face at how much Derek was complying with his cravings, “I wanna go check too.” Despite how he felt about the situation, he was enjoying the fact that Derek was behaving like this was just any normal pregnancy and taking good care of him as if they had no other worries. It made the situation feel a little better. Just a little.

They had just stepped out of the study when they saw his Uncle Gabriel running towards them while holding a large box over his head, “Stiles! Stiles! Guess what Sammy and I got everyone?” He hadn’t waited for his nephew to answer before running into the study yelling out his mother’s name, “Cassie~!”

Derek and Stiles had watched a little astonished as the hyper angel dashed around before sighing. “It makes sense the more I see it,” Derek had said as he looked at Stiles. His mate didn’t have ADHD, he had inherited that trait, like freckles, that he had gotten from his family. Not that he had minded it at all, he rather loved that side of him.

“Rude!” Stiles had let out with a huff when he had caught on to what the alpha was talking about. “Just for that, I’m not going to share a donut with you,” Stiles had said as he stomped away. He hadn’t gone very far before he came face-to-chest with his Uncle Sam. “Whoa! You guys are back early. Didn’t dad say a month atleast? And what’s in the box that’s got Uncle Gabriel so happy go lucky?” Stiles ended asking before looking up towards the stairwell when he heard the loud ruckus.

“He does make it seem that way, but he’s upset,” Sam said with a sigh before looking towards the door when he saw everyone falling into the bunker.  “Hear him out atleast,” Sam said as he patted his nephew’s shoulder before following Gabriel into the study where everyone was gathering around him.

Stiles hadn’t understood what had brought that on, but it all just fell into place when he noticed the woman trailing so closely behind his dad Dean. What the hell was she doing here?! They were supposed to go on a hunting job and return with the same number of people they left with, not bring more people, especially not HER.

_“Dean has a lovely lady and son, waiting for him at home. Why do you think he’s so eager to get the job done?”_ Crowley’s voice rang in his head, making that seed of doubt flourish in his head. Just one look at the other stranger besides Dean had hit him like a pang in the heart. Crowley’s words coming to life in his head as he glanced at Ben. How could he not be Dean’s son? Ben looked so much like Dean, even more than himself.

Stiles had turned on his heel and moving his hand from Derek’s reach, more than ready to run away before he was forced to meet the woman and her son.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek had said being too quick to grab onto his mate and halt him from further movement. He had smelt the distress and anger coming from him, that it had worried him.

Stiles hadn’t had the chance to answer before he was hearing his dad Dean calling out at them, “Hands off!”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Dean but had let go of Stiles. He wanted the hunter’s approval, after all it was important to Stiles that they’d tried to get along, but seriously the hunter was making it difficult. John had given them their blessing and so had Castiel. It was just Dean that Derek couldn’t seem to win over.

“Dean?” Castiel had called to him as he had walked out of the study. The fact that Gabriel was acting overly happy had told him something was wrong, and Sam had only confirmed it when he asked him to go check on Stiles. He hadn’t expected to find both Lisa and Ben at Dean’s side. Castiel had only ended up frowning before looking at Hieronim who looked just as uncomfortable. “Was this the reason you didn’t want me to go with you?” Castiel had ended up asking as he turned his eyes back towards Dean.

“No!” Dean had let out almost immediately before stumbling on the right words on how to explain himself. “Anyways, Lisa, Ben, this is Derek, Cas, and my son Stiles. I’ll introduce you to the rest later,” Dean said as he looked at Lisa.

Lisa looked surprised to hear Dean say he had a son, when the man she had met long ago was opposed to the idea. Her eyes had gone to the crowd of people gathered by the entrance to the study. They’re were very few woman gathered, she couldn’t help but wonder who his mother was.

Ben on the other hand had pushed forward and came to stand in front of Stiles. “Cool, I didn’t know Dean had a kid,” Ben said holding his hand out towards Stiles, “I guess that makes us kind of like brothers.”

Stiles was fuming with Dean’s lack of proper introductions. It didn’t help him feel any less angry to hear Ben say what he had. “As far as I know, I’m an only child and I rather it stay like that,” Stiles had retorted not bothering to be subtle on how upset he was and how unwilling he was to accept Ben being related to him in anyway.

“STILES!” Both John and Dean had let out in a scolding manner. Why the hell was he acting like this? Atleast, Dean was the only oblivious one to this, while John understood Stiles was upset, but still that didn’t mean he had to be so disrespectful. He had taught him better than that.

Rufus, who was enjoying the little spectacle, like Peter, had decided to give Dean a little break and walked over to the angel. “Cas, good to see you’re still alive and kicking. I gotta hand it to you, that’s one amazing kid you got there,” Rufus said patting the angel on the arm before looking at Stiles and saying, “You kid, and I are going to get along just fine. Now, where’s the kitchen I need a beer.” Rufus had ended up disappearing down a hall. He’d already watched more than he had wanted on Dean’s little family drama and he was worn out.

“Idjit,” Bobby had mumbled under his breath as he shook his head and followed after his old friend to join him for a drink.

When they had left Castiel had looked at the duffle bags on the floor by the stairwell before looking at Dean, “I take it they will be staying. Should I give up my room?” He asked as he looked at Dean angrily. Of course he was angry, after everything Dean still found the need to hide the fact they were more than friends.

“Cas…” Dean had started to say as a frown had appeared on his face. He knew he had messed up, and bad.

“This is unbelievable!” Stiles let out with a huff as he threw his hand up in defeat and turning on his heel. He was more than pissed off, he needed to get away from Dean for the moment before he started to say things that he’d regret. Although right now he doubted that if he did spit out nonsenses he would regret it.  A few days ago Dean was telling him how much he loved his mom and was unwilling to share him. But now his old girlfriend and his other son suddenly appears and suddenly those words don’t matter anymore? What kind of bull is that?

“Stiles!” Dean had called after his son but had stopped when Castiel had come to stand in the way.

“Just leave him alone, Dean,” Castiel said firmly before disappearing from in front of Dean.

“This was my fault, huh?” Ben said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with discomfort at what just had happened.

“It’s not your fault son,” John had assured Ben, before going to pat Dean on the shoulder, “Let me talk to him.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure Stiles would even want to talk to him, but he would listen. Whatever was going on with his son, he’ll find out.


End file.
